Peach Creek by Night
by Auntie Shara
Summary: Eddward finds himself turned into a vampire and must struggle with his new life. Along the way he makes new allies and enemies, let us see how our new fledgling fairs with the world of night. I do not own Ed Edd and Eddy, Nat belongs to C2ndy2c1d, I own my OC Angelica Johnson, the Sisterwives belong to Dshell99, Sy belongs to Sybrann, Kevedd
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 – The Embrace

 **A/N- Got this idea stuck in my head and it won't leave me alone omfg. So be patient on this one doing a ton of research because I want it to stay true to the source material. Alice help me get through this rabbit hole.**

Eddward Vincent is a very bright student at PCU with a promising carrier in astronomy, with only a year left to go through in college he has already been offered a job at the KECK 1 telescope sight in Hawaii. A fact his parents were very proud of and bragged about to all their friends and colleagues at work and any social event they went to. Eddward had put in a lot of hours studying to get to where he was, which meant he didn't do a lot of the other college activities like going to parties or sports events. Most of his time was either spent in class or at the library researching his next thesis or doing his regular class assignments, he considered the loss of a social life a fair trade to be able to achieve his goal and gaze at the wonders of the heavens. Whatever was left of his time was spent at his part time job, a little coffee shop on the campus grounds where he worked the morning shift on the days he had afternoon classes. His boss was very understanding with his employees knowing you had to work with them, because of where he was located he knew he would get mostly college kids applying He dreaded finals more than the kids at the school, for it wasn't unusual for a employee to just up and quite without any notice due to the stress of their work load.

It was during finals week that we find our dear Mr. Vincent hard at work in the library preparing himself for his tests that week, meticulously going over all the material he was sure would be on the tests, doubly so for the material the professors had hinted might be included. Hours were spent that night hunched over a table reading and memorizing every detail, from the theories on black holes to the birth and death of stars and the life cycles of solar systems. Devouring it all like a hungry Gluttony from Full Metal Alchemist, not a shred of information went to waste. As he was nearing the end of one of the theories on how the earth's moon was formed Edd checked his phone to see the time, nearly midnight. _"Damn it I forgot the library stays open 24 hours during finals."_ He scrambled to gather all his things and put them in his backpack, in a rush because he had to work early the next morning and by the time he got home and got ready for bed he would only have five hours to sleep that night. Exiting the building he started walking toward his dorm at a faster than usual pace trying to cut down the time so he could hopefully get a little more sleep, every minute would count tonight. Making it only one hundred feet from the library entrance before he thought he heard something in the bushes right outside the range of the street lights illumination. Pausing he looks in the direction of the noise hoping to spot whatever animal had caused it in order to reassure himself that there was nothing to worry about. No animal could be seen, the bushes didn't move the field looked empty not even the crickets were chirping.

He stood there for a good minute looking in the direction he had heard the noise but there was nothing. Taking a deep breath and letting it out again he chastised himself for being paranoid and continued his trek to his dorm. All the while as he walked the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end and he couldn't shake the feeling that he was being watched. Quickening his pace to just under a jog, hoping that if someone was following him that he could put some distance between them but at the same time not look as though he was scared. Don't want the sharks smelling blood now do we, if only he could reach his dorms main door and unlock it he would be in relative safety. All the while as he quickly walked he perked up his ears trying to hear if anyone was walking behind him, but there was nothing, no sound of footsteps, but he couldn't shake this feeling of dread. Getting his keys ready as he was only a few hundred feet from the doors now he finds the key to the main entrance, once at the door he fumbles with the keys and drops them. " _Fuck!"_ He reaches down and picks them up his heart racing as he fumbles to find the doors key again, finally getting it in the lock and turning it, opening up the door he enters and shuts the door behind him. Looking out the glass panel of the door he sees nothing there, no one following him, no animal no sign of life at all outside the building.

Breathing deeply trying to slow his heart, telling himself he was safe he was in the building no one could get in without drawing attention to themselves. He turns and heads toward the elevator pushing the up button, the doors slide open and he enters and reaches for the button for his floor. Keeping his eyes on the entrance doors as the elevator doors slide close, halfway expecting them to be ripped off their hinges and some evil force to come running in after him, he just could not shake this dread. Reaching his floor he watches the doors slide open petrified something would be waiting for him on the other side, a small amount of relief washed over him as there was nothing there but the wall on the other side of the hall. Taking the right he heads toward his room, not being as thankful now as he was at the beginning of the school year to have a private room. Opening the door the dread was still clutching his heart he flips the lights on to find an empty room, same as it was yesterday and the day before that, no mythical boogieman waiting for him in the corners of closets, he knows he checked. After his thorough investigation of his room which included under his bed he throws his book bag in the corner and sits down on his desk chair. Putting his face in his hands he takes a deep breath and lets it out several times. "You're being ridiculous there is nothing here. Calm down, it's all in your head." Finally able to get his heart to slow down a little but not totally able to get this feeling to leave him he heads to the bathroom and takes his clothes off. "A nice relaxing hot shower should do it. I'm just over worked from my schedule that's all."

Twenty minutes of washing and just standing under the hot water had done the trick, he felt the stress melt from his body and flush itself down the drain. His muscles relaxed and his mind went clear the dread that had been plaguing him since he left the library was now a thing of the past. He turns off the water and steps out drying himself off and getting dressed in his pajama's he brushes his teeth and exits the bathroom and walks toward his bed. Once he cleared the wall to his right an icy cold hand grabs him by the mouth and the other hand restrained his arms in a vice like grip. Eddward struggled against the attacker, but no matter how much he tried he was like a child fighting a bear for his life. His screams were silenced by the hand on his mouth and ultimately went silent when he felt the individual bring his mouth to his neck. The first thought that came to his mind was that he was about to get raped, that was quickly dismissed when he felt to sharp needle like teeth break the skin of his neck and the primal side of his mind scream the one word his logical side thought impossible, vampire. The individual pulled upon the wound with his mouth sending a tug to Eddward's heart, he could feel his heart beat increase as the creature continued to devour his life sustaining vita. Tug after tug more of his blood escaped his body and his heart began to slow down the room started to go blurry it was becoming harder and harder for him to remain conscious. His body went limp all his limbs feeling as though they were falling asleep, he feels the mouth remove itself from his neck and the arms release his now useless body, he falls and lands on the bed. His heart was barely beating his mind had grown foggy his senses had become dull, the urge to live was the only thing strong in his body.

A few seconds later he feels something warm and wet pressed against his lips, at first he didn't want any of it, but the vampire had forced a few drops in his mouth and his being snapped into action. He grabbed the wrist with his lifeless appendages and clamped his mouth on the flowing blood sucking hard upon it. His body was flooded by pure rapture he has never before felt such pleasure and was doubtful he would ever again have such and experience. Time seemed to slow down and stop, seconds seemed like an eternity as the waves of desire lust and need crashed against him sending him spiraling out of the existence he has known and down the rabbit hole of his new life. Before he knew it the source of ecstasy was removed from his lips and all his body could think was that he needed more. Looking up at the vampire who had created him, the creature had a smile on his face as though he had just had the best orgasm of his life. "Welcome my childer." He makes a motion with his hand for Edd to follow him, Edd tries to focus but the only thing on his mind is the hunger that is deep in his gut and the desire for that ecstasy once again. Getting off the bed he follows the man out of the room and across the hall, the man grabs the door knob of the room across from his own and with a slight push breaks the lock on the door with minimal effort or sound swinging it open. Edd was greeted with pitch black darkness but he could smell it, a wonderful aroma was coming from somewhere inside this room and his very being was driving him toward it. His mind knew what it was and didn't want to do it because he knew the person who lived here, but his body acted of its own will and walked over to the sleeping figure in the bed. He quickly sank his teeth into her flesh stifling her screams with his hand. He sucking greedily upon the wound he quickly exsanguinated her and her lifeless body lay motionless on the bed. Eddward's master manipulated the area to look like a murder where the murderer took and stored her blood in containers.

"Come we must get you to a safe place so you can continue your birth my childer." The older vampire said as he walked to the door and quickly toward the stairs Eddward followed him as best he could his mind still reeling from the pleasure the blood had elicited from him.

Edd started feeling pain course through his body as he hunched over and fell against the wall to his right. "What is happening to me?" It subsides and he is able to stand once again.

The elder vampire barely pays it any attention and continues to walk forward offhandedly calling back to Edd. "Your body is dying my childer, you are being reborn as a Cainite."

"A what?" Edd said puzzled by the terms this vampire was using.

"You're a smart one, you'll figure it out soon enough." The elder said as they exited the building. "Hurry we mustn't tarry, the world of night is a dangerous place for a childer such as yourself." Edd struggled with every step they made, and they were not going at an easy pace. It was either sink or swim for him now and Edd was going to be damned if he was going to sink. Once they made it to the house and entered Edd found himself in a place of study and learning, the walls were lined with books older then he could imagine, on each table stood the latest computers filled with the translations of the older texts for the newer generations that didn't know how to read them. The pain hits again and Edd doubles over barely able to walk at this point, the elder motions for younger vampire to come to him. "Take him up to one of the neonate dorms and help him with his transformation." The younger vampire made a small bow and did as he was instructed helping Edd up a staircase and down the hall into a decent sized room that had four beds in it and a door off to the left that connected to a bathroom. For the next couple of hours before sunrise Edd went through so much pain as his body got rid of all unwanted bodily fluid and waste and the flesh was changed into something more then it use to be. The metal shutters were closed over the window and Edd was laid down on one of the beds to greet the coming dawn and fall into an uneasy sleep.

 **A/N – Neonate is a term for a fledgling vampire. Childer is a term that a sire uses for their fledgling. Cainite is the vampire's term for themselves. Embrace is the vampire's term for the act of creating a fledgling.**


	2. The First Night

Peach Creek by Night Chapter 2 – The First Night

 **A/N- This will be loosely based off a Pen and Paper game I know a little about, so if I get something wrong please pardon me. I will do what I can at research and as before I will put notes at the end for the words meaning. Thank you Alice for guiding me through wonderland, now to avoid the red queen.**

Edd's dreams were erratic that day, he went from dreaming about mass amounts of blood filling his room to his parents and people he knew. Stopping on one individual, a pretty little brunette girl named Tina. He meet her two years ago when she arrived at PCU and took up residence in the dorms. They would talk in the halls together, he would walk her to her classes on several occasions. They had several chats together while sitting in her room talking about boy's and what type that turned their heads, she had tried setting Edd up on a few dates saying he needed to get out and do more than study. She was successful a few times, but the guys were either after one thing or arrogant assholes that didn't interest Edd in the slightest. The last memory that flooded Edd's dreams about her was the taste of her blood as it flowed past his lips as she slowly died in his arms last night. If it wasn't for the suns power to keep vampires asleep Edd would have woken from this memory playing over and over in his head. But for him it was something he had to endure until the sun went down that night.

When Edd woke the next evening he found that his body had gone through some major changes. His skin had paled considerably, his canine and outer pair of incisors had formed into a fine sharp point. His nails had grown long and strong so they could be used as claws but still retained the same look as when he was human. Looking out the window at the dark alley he found he could see through the darkness easily. His sense of smell had amplified as well, he could smell the putrid stench of the garbage in the containers that were in the alley through the pane of glass. Listening he could hear the heart beats of those walking along the street in front of the building. If he concentrated enough he found that he could see their aura's through the buildings that blocked his view. Turning he see the elder that had created him the previous night, shocked that he didn't hear the man enter the room. "Good evening my childer, it is time to bring you into the clan."

"Clan?" Edd was a little confused by this, he had assumed he was already apart of whatever this was. He was to find out there were a great many things he would need to learn about this new life he had.

"You have been brought into the clan Tremere." The elder said motioning with his right hand his left behind his back. "Right now you are an acolyte, not yet considered part of us. The ritual you undergo tonight brings you into the clan. Only then will we train you and impart our knowledge unto to you."

He motioned for Edd to follow him then walks out the dorms door, taking a left he heads toward the stairs to the main entrance hall. "What is this ritual?" Edd spoke as he followed the elder.

"For one so young you impose a lot of question upon your elders." The man spoke without looking back to Edd. "But your curious mind and thirst for knowledge is what drew me to you." The man stopped then turned to face Edd. "It is a blood bond that all Tremere are expected to take once they join our ranks." Turning back around he continues to walk, getting the gist that this man was of great importance with in this house Edd did not press for more information, he only followed behind the man quietly down the stairs and to the basement. The basement of this giant house was separated into rooms that were made out of stone that reminded Edd of ancient castle architecture, the doors to each room were arched and made of wood boards nailed together upon a cross beam with large metal hinges holding them on the walls. Edd was directed into one rooms by the elder. "Thomas here will assist you in your preparations for the ritual." He then closes the door behind Edd and continues down the hall.

Edd looks around the room it is barren except for the other figure in the corner. Edd then looks at him, he was clad in a simple brown robe, the fabric the robe was made out of also looked like it came from mid-evil times. "Hello." Edd said giving a small wave to the individual. They did not respond to his greeting just stood there with a stoic expression upon their face. "I'm Eddward." Edd continued to try to be polite.

"It doesn't matter who you are. You are not one of us just yet." Thomas said as he walked forward carrying another robe in his arms that was apparently meant for Edd to wear, He hands the robe to Edd. "Put this on." Edd complied slipping it over his head trying to keep his beanie from going askew. "You can't wear that." Thomas pointed to his hat, Edd slowly reached up and pulled it off his head letting the raven black locks of his hair fall and frame his face. Thomas reached behind Edd's head and pulled up the hood of the robe so it covered those locks. "Regent Marcurio will say a few words, and then he will ask you if you want to join us." Thomas tied a rope sash around Edd's waist. "You are free to decline if you like, but that means death. After that he will hand you a chalice, drink it." Thomas then looked over Edd's appearance to make sure he was as presentable as he could be in such an outfit. "After that you are one of us, and we are comrades."

Thomas walked to the door on the other side of the room from where Edd had entered. He waved Edd over to the door and then motioned for him to stop. Once Edd was positioned in front of the door Thomas opened it remaining out of view for those on the other side. He waved Edd to go forward and enter, once inside Edd looked around without moving his head. There were seven individuals in the room all dressed in black robs, three on either side of a pedestal and one standing on the other side of it from where Edd stood. On the pedestal was a glass pitcher filled with blood and a glass chalice also filled with blood. The man standing in front of the pedestal was Edd's maker, _"So he must be Regent Marcurio"_ His robes were of a finer make and adorn with a silk sash that draped his shoulders, the sash had a strange symbol on it a solid square with a circle around it and a triangle in the upper right corner of the outer circle pointing outwards.

Marcurio raised his hands on either side of the pedestal and spoke. "We are gathered here to welcome into our fold a new brother. He will help us to gather new knowledge and greater power. To crush our enemies and help prepare us for when Gehenna comes." He lowers his arms and motions for Edd to step forward. "Eddward Marion Vincent, do you wish to join clan Tremere?"

Edd swallowed, not really wanting to think of the other outcome that would befall him if he denied their invitation. "I do."

Marcurio lifts the chalice that was sitting on the pedestal and hands it to Edd. "Then drink of the seven and join us." Edd takes the chalice from him and lifts it to his lips drinking deeply of its contents, feeling the rush of ecstasy course through his body as he swallowed every last drop in the glass. He hands the chalice back to Marcurio and then steps back a few paces, Marcurio speaks again. "Welcome my childer, you are now one of us." He pulls down the hood on Edd's head, the vampire to Marcurio's right holds out a little wooden box that the elder opens and retrieves a necklace from. He slides it over Edd's head, as the talisman passes Edd's eyes he sees that it is the same symbol on Marcurio's sash made from metal and attached to a leather strap. Once the necklace was placed upon his neck, the door behind Edd opens again and Marcurio makes a small indistinct motion with his hand for Edd to exit through the door.

Edd walks slowly back and exits the room, once through the door it is closed behind him. Turning he sees Thomas standing there. "It's nice to meet you Eddward, welcome to the clan." He extends his hand to Edd in which he takes it and giving it a slight shake. Edd then takes off his robe and puts his beanie back upon his head, he folds the robe neatly and turns back to Thomas who had also disrobed. He was dressed in black slacks a fine white dress shirt and red velvet vest and a monocle in his right eye that was attached to the vest, he was hanging his robe on a hook on the wall. Edd was now feeling silly for going through all the trouble of folding the robe, he quickly unfolds it with a jerk of his hand and places it on the hook beside Thomas's. They head back out the door Edd originally entered and head back up the stairs to the main floor. "Ok, we in clan Tremere study the occult and learn a great many things in the craft of Thaumaturgy."

"What a turgy?" Edd said as they climbed the stairs.

"Thaumaturgy, it is our ability to use the blood to manipulate objects or our enemies. A good enough practitioner of the art can boil your blood or make you age or cripple you with a disease." Thomas opened the door at the top of the stairs and walked out to the main hall. Leading Edd to the library where he sat him down at a chair in beside one of a computers and took the one in front of it.

"So what was that ritual I just went through?" If what Thomas said was true about them being wielders of some dark art, Edd needed to know what they had done to him.

"That was a blood bond, you just drank the blood of the seven leaders of the clan. The top of the top, it is supposed to make you more loyal to the clan." Thomas looked around to see if anyone might be listening, not that it mattered seeing how vampires could hear a cockroach fart eight blocks away. "Be mindful of drinking another vampires blood, you see if Marcurio gives you his blood two more times you become his unwilling servant. Meaning if he told you to jump off a cliff you wouldn't hesitate, hell you probably would ask him how many times you should do it."

"Oh that's interesting, thank you for letting me know." Edd made a mental note of that tidbit of information.

"Sure thing, no problem, I am here to help you with anything you need to know. Marcurio has assigned me as your teacher and I will do my best to guide you through your learning." Thomas takes the mouse and clicks on an icon bringing up a security screen. He signs in then starts checking off a few boxes under Edd's profile giving him permission to view only certain amounts of information. The Tremere are very secretive and guard their knowledge well, Edd would have to earn the right to learn more from them, a task which is not easily accomplished in that clan. After setting up Edd's user name and password Thomas signs off and gives Edd the chair to start learning about the clans. "You will want to start with the hierarchy of the Camarilla, you are scheduled to be presented to the prince tomorrow night." Thomas pointed to where the information would be found. "And I would get a general understanding of clan Ventrue as well."

"Thank you Thomas I will make great use of this." If Edd was anything he was a learner, and he would prepare himself for whatever came his way be it from within these walls or from outside of them. He would find a way to survive, and not make the same mistake he did last night and take another's life again.

 **A/N- Gehenna- The vampire's prophesized apocalypse in which the oldest vampire's awake and drain the world dry. Thaumaturgy- Clan Tremere's specific blood magic. Blood bond- first drink makes you loyal to whomever you drank from second drink makes you have great emotional feelings for that person third drink you become a slave to that person.**


	3. In the Prince's Court

Peach Creek by Night Chapter 3 – In the Prince's Court

 **A/N- I forgot to mention what the Camarilla is, it's a sect of vampires made up of seven of the thirteen clans. Warnings: Violence, death, Language.**

Edd spent most of the night studying the subject's that Thomas had suggested, discovering a great many things about the vampires of the Camarilla. The Ventrue he found out were the ruling upper class of the sect, stanched in their history with an attitude of how it has been is how it will always be. They were the upper class because they had the ability to impose their will upon others and dominate them with the skills their vampire blood gave them. They oversaw the government of the Camarilla, dealing out justice as they saw fit and making sure the other clans toed the line with the laws in regards to the Masquerade. Being high class had its disadvantages in regards to their food, they were very picky and would only choose people of great importance to be their food. The Camarilla itself is a sect of vampires that wanted to keep their existence a secret from the rest of the world, and felt that kine (humans) should be left to their own devices and should be allowed to live their lives out as they saw fit. The Camarilla was opposed by the Sabbat which was a sect of vampires that thought of the kine as nothing more than cattle that should be ruled.

The lore these vampires had was very interesting to Edd, they believed that their blood curse is directly linked to Cain who killed Able and that one day his childer's childer would rise and kill them all. After a few hours of learning Thomas insisted that he take Edd out and teach him the basics of the hunt. "You don't want to kill even if the person is a murderer, to justify the taking of life removes you from what humanity you have left." Thomas said as they walked casually down the street heading toward an area of town that the homeless populated. "The further you are away from your humanity the closer you are to the beast that is inside you. And with no more chains to restrain it you will become the monster that you read about in your stories."

"I think I get what you mean. I read a little about the frenzy. It's where we lose control and our instincts take over." Edd rubbed his chin as he recalled the information.

"Yes, it normally happens through great emotional or physical trauma, such as starving yourself or getting kicked out of the chantry could cause it. But if you unshackle the beast it happens much easier." They turned the corner and Edd found himself headed to a shanty town that was located under a bridge that crossed the river. "So be careful how you feed, take what you need but leave them to live, they won't remember that it even happened." Arriving at the makeshift huts they circled around the grouping of buildings keeping to the shadows, finding several people gathered around a barrel that had a fire in it. The individuals where passing a bottle of liquor around while talking boisterously with each other, his vampire sense told him that none of them had probably showered in the past week or more and the thought turned his stomach.

"Can we find a more hygienic person? Perhaps go to a bar or night club?" Edd was practically frantic about having to put his mouth on someone as unclean as these people.

Thomas just gave him a side glance and a look of annoyance. "Not for your first time, we want it to be as private as possible, in case you should botch it. Besides it's not like you'll catch anything." He pointed to an individual that was making his way from the others and into the darkness in which Edd presumed to relieve himself. "Now just try to be quiet and you will be. Just sneak up on him and do what we do, you'll be surprised how naturally it will come to you."

Edd swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat at the idea of sucking on a dirty neck, but did as he was told. Quickly but surprisingly without making a sound he made his way toward the individual, who was now in the process of undoing his pants. Coming up behind him Edd started to reach out to take hold of the man, when the individual started to urinate. The smell the man was emitting coupled with the smell of his urine made Edd wince and he made a noise which brought the individuals attention to him. The man startled said. "What the fuck man, can't I piss in peace." Startled himself Edd just grabbed a hold of the man and did what he came to do as quickly as he could, the shock of what happened to him made the man cry out drawing his companion's attention.

Thomas rushed over to Edd. "Edd, stop, let go of him." Edd was locked to the man not wanting to let the feeling of ecstasy go. "Edd!" Thomas said roughly and pulled Edd away and to the darkness once again. "Your tastes are worse than the Ventrue when it comes to how picky you are." Edd's mind was still reeling from the sensation the blood had caused in him. "You need to focus Edd, you're going to get yourself killed if you let it control you like that." The blood was like a drug, and it would be difficult for Edd to gain control over his need for it, for it could send you flying to the heavens and without it you would be dragged through hell. Thomas not seeing an improvement in Edd's state of mind turns to face him, he brings back his hand and smacks Edd across the face. To Edd the smack felt like a semi truck had just collided with his cheek. "Snap out of it."

Edd blinked a few times then regained his composure. "I'm sorry, I'll try and do better next time."

"You damn well better, I'm not going to babysit you your whole existence." Thomas took a deep breath to calm his temper. "Come on we need to get back, you've got more to study for tomorrow."

They quickly made their way back to the chantry, but never faster than a quick walk. Edd wondered why they didn't use any form of their powers. "Why don't we use our abilities to move fast and get there quicker? You know like they say vampires can."

Thomas just shook his head and let out a little laugh. "First off our clan doesn't possess that power, and the other reason is it would break the Masquerade." Seeing that Edd had probably only just begun learning about that in his studies Thomas continues. "It's the same reason you didn't know about us until you were embraced, we have strict laws that prevent us from using our powers in front of humans. And to break that law could mean your life, you'll learn more about it over time just continue your studies." When they reached the chantry again Edd only had a few hours left before the sun would force him to sleep. He continued to learn all that he could about the other clans, finding that all he was reading seemed to be more of an opinion intertwined with facts. Edd would take all this with a grain of salt and observe for himself on how the other clans act, keeping his fingers crossed that not all he read would be true.

Edd's dreams that day were still filled with memories of Tina, mixed with the memories of how the blood made him feel. Dreams of his room filling with blood continued to haunt him, his control over his need for it was the main theme that day and would continue to be so for at least the next decade as he learned how to control it. When the sun finally set Edd awoke to find a suit hung on the back of the door to the dorm, he was slightly curious as to how it got there seeing how all vampires must sleep during the day. He let the thought go though and pulled the note that was pinned to the clothes. "For tonight and your meeting with the prince, be ready by ten. Do not wear the beanie." Being nine o'clock already Edd jumps into the shower that was connected to his room and quickly washes, once thoroughly clean he dresses. It was a black tweed suit, with a dark blue handkerchief in the chest pocket and matching dark blue waistcoat under the jacket. Black tie with blue pinstripe and the pin that held the tie in place was the same design as that on his necklaces talisman.

Finished with his preparations Edd heads out the door and down the main stairs to the entrance hall, waiting there for him was Marcurio who wore a similar suit as himself only it was a dark red jacket with black waistcoat. Seeing Edd he speaks. "Good, you're ready, we do not want to keep the prince waiting." Leaving the chantry they stepped out on the street where a Rolls-Royce Phantom stood parked, the driver seeing them opens the door allowing them entrance into the vehicle. Marcurio entered first followed by Edd, the door closed and with the driver in front they head down the road toward the few high rises the city had in it. Stopping in front of the Johnson Point tower they disembarked from the vehicle and Edd looked up at the forty story building getting a sense of dizziness at its height. See that Marcurio had continued on without him he scrambles to follow him into the building, once inside they headed to the elevators. Pushing the button they silently waited for the doors to open. Inside Marcurio pushed the button for the top floor and begins to instruct Edd on proper etiquette when addressing the prince. The usual things like only speak when spoken to, always address them politely and above all know your place. "The Ventrue rule here, give them no reason to doubt your loyalty or our clans."

Once the doors opened at the top floor they were in a small entry way with a single door in front of them. Edd was about to knock upon it when the door was opened, standing there was a man also dressed in a suit though it did not appear to fit his personality very well. He had shaggy hair that was down to his shoulders and an unkempt beard. If Edd had to guess he would say Gangrel clan, very animalistic in appearance and loaners by nature. Seeing Marcurio the man steps aside and allows them to enter, they entered into a grand hall reminiscent of a royal audience chamber. It's floors were polished black marble, the walls were white with a few tasteful pieces of art adorning them. There were four cylindrical pillars from floor to ceiling on either side of a red rug that ran from the entrance door to a dais that had a single chair upon it. Behind the dais was a wall of glass that showed the city's skyline and the night sky filled with stars with a half moon coming over the horizon. Standing around the room were several groupings of vampires each in their own conversations, paying little attention to them as they walked into the room. Edd examined each grouping as he followed his maker down the hall, some were deformed beyond belief and preferred to stay in the shadows, some of them seemed madder then the hater talking nonsensically with each other about god only knows what. While examining another group Edd's heart skipped a beat when he made eye contact with the most beautiful set of green eyes he had ever seen. The red head was clad in torn jeans a t-shirt with a leather jacket on top of it and a set of biker boots, not something you would expect at a formal gathering.

Seeing his progeny staring Marcurio quietly speaks. "You don't want to stare to long, you might offend them. Brujah are not the kind of vampire you want to upset."

"Are they really that bad?" Edd had averted his gaze, but would sneak a peak in the red heads direction a few times when he didn't think anyone was looking.

"They are anarchist by nature, the only reason this bunch is in the Camarilla is their desire of changing the establishment from within, and they think it's better than battling it from outside its ranks." Marcurio took him by the arm to lead him further away from the object of his interest. "They are generally loud mouth, short tempered and very eager for a fight. So to answer your question, yes they can be that bad." Finding a place close to the front of the hall they stood and waited for only a short while when a door to the right opened and a young lady came walking out and toward the dais.

She wore a two piece black dress suit with a small red rose bud in the right lapel of her jacket and black high heels, her sandy blonde hair was done up in tight a bun. As she entered the Gangrel who opened the door for them earlier announced her entrance. "The prince of Peach Creek, Angelica Johnson." She takes her seat at the dais and pulls out her smart phone.

She scrolls through her appointments as she clears her throat. "Thank you all for coming this evening, I am sure you all have urgent business you must attend to elsewhere, so we will make the main proceedings as quick as possible." She sets down her phone and then motions to the Gangrel attendant who opens the door she had exited once again, four other vampires exit carrying what appeared to be two lifeless bodies and deposit them upon the floor. Upon examining them it was clear that both bodies had a wooden stake in their chests, Angelica makes an upward motion with her hands and the stacks were removed. Instantly the two bodies come back to life and pull themselves off the floor only to be pushed down on their knees by the four vampires. Angelica continues to address the assemblage of vampires. "Here before you are a sire and childer who broke our laws. The sire did not seek my permission to embrace and create this fledgling. We as a society must adhere to the law, lest we tumble into turmoil as nights before have shown us, if we go and make fledglings at will."

The figure on the floor begged. "My prince I'm sorry, but I love him."

She did not look moved at all by his plea. "My dear sweet David, was making him a ghoul really that bad of a choice?" She said looking down her nose at him. "Was it too much trouble for you to feed him your blood once a month? Or did you think we would look down on you for having a ghoul as a lover."

"I didn't want him to die." The man was doing his best to contain his emotions. Edd looks at Marcurio who looked on with interest but no emotion.

"And he wouldn't have as a ghoul as long as you feed him." She ponders knowing David she knew his interest would have wavered and having a drug addict for his blood would have annoyed him. "Or is this whole thing more about the inconvenience you would suffer and your short attention span, and not really about love." The man looked up at her with furry in his eyes, how dare she judge his love. "I'm sorry David but…."

The Brujah were in an uproar, yelling profanities and other rhetoric about the sentence that was about to be pronounced. Edd looking over he could see the red head cupping his hand over his mouth yelling into them. "Love is love let them live." He shouted along with some well chosen words about the prince.

Looking over at clan Brujah Angelica said in a commanding voice. "Silence." Her vampiric ability to dominate others had forced the crowd of agitated vampires to silence themselves. "As I was saying, I'm sorry David but the law is the law, and where would we be without it." Saying the last part more to the Brujah then to David she continues. "And the punishment is clear." She nodes her head and two of the four vampires restraining the prisoners unsheathe their swords bringing them back and looking to the prince. "Forgive me David but it must be done." She nods again and the swords take both sire and fledglings heads off. Once decapitated the bodies and heads disintegrate into a pile of ash. Edd had discovered how unforgiving the law of the land was this evening, a lesson he would not soon forget, and a punishment he hoped to avoid at all cost.

After the execution the meeting was quieter and subdued, the prince dealt with the business at hand. Listening to each request given to her denying some requests to embrace this mortal or dealing out punishments for transgressions done. One vampire had his fangs removed for disrespecting a higher ranking vampire than himself. All the while Edd felt as though he was being watched turning his head in the direction he thought it was coming from he found the red head, but never did he catch him looking in his direction. The prince noticed this display of back and forth between the two, and it perked her interests, she quietly contemplated the pair while continuing her business. Slowly the hall emptied as petitioners finished their part of the meeting and left through the main entrance. Finally all that were left was Edd, Marcurio and the prince, she motioned for them to step forward. "So this is the fledgling you wish to sire." She examined Edd as she rubbed her chin with her thumb and forefinger. "I really don't see anything special about him that would suit your needs Marcurio."

"My prince I assure you we were in great need of someone with skills in astronomy. Many things can be learned with that knowledge." He was being polite and courteous, but underneath he was fuming that she questioned his need. "Understanding how planets are made or how the universe works can unlock the ebb and flow of great magical properties."

"I don't see it." She stands and walks toward Edd taking him in from every angle. "But he does have a certain je ne sais quoi about him, that's for certain." She puts her hands on Edd's shoulder and leans in from behind to whisper in his ear. "You're going to be a great addition to our family, aren't you darling."

A chill runs down Edd's spine from the contact and close proximity of her lips to his ear. "Y-yes ma'am." Edd stutters out trying to keep his composure.

She releases him and walks back to the dais waving over her shoulder to dismiss them. "He's fine, you can keep your little pet Marcurio." They both bow to her and leave the hall through the main exit. Turning to her Gangrel servant she asks. "What do you think Tamier?"

"Nothing to special about that one, at best he's another piece of cannon fodder." Tamier said dryly still looking at the departing Edd.

"No you idiot, I was talking about how the two of them were looking at each other." She says slapping him in the chest with the back of her hand.

"I'm afraid I don't follow mistress." He replied.

"I think a certain red head has a thing for our latest mage." She was contemplating how best to proceed and get a little entertainment out of it in the process.

"That's more your thing madam." HE turned to start walking away and to the main chambers to prepare her meal, on tonight's menu was rich balding presidential candidate.

"Be a dear and send that Nosferatu you employee to watch over him, Eddy was his name correct." She stood to make her way back to her bed chamber to get ready for her meal. "Tell him not a hair is too harmed on the boy. Or he can look forward to a hundred years in torpor." Closing the door behind her she sat down to enjoy her meal and have a little fun with it. The republican's trump card lost a few pints of blood that night and then was commanded to strip naked at the closest gay bar while shouting here's the meat boys. A few hours later the results were all over the internet and a campaign was ended with disgrace and divorce.

 **A/N- Torpor is the state the vampires were in when they had the stakes in their hearts. Staking a vampire does not kill it. The Nosferatu are the deformed vampires that stay in the shadows, they are tricksters, spies, hackers and information brokers. If you need to know something you go to them.**


	4. The Brujah

Peach Creek by Night Chapter 4 – The Brujah

 **A/N- A ghoul is a person or animal that is given a vampires blood without being drained of its blood first. They remain alive but do not age and heal much faster than normal mortals. Warnings: Language and alcohol use. Nat belongs to C2ndy2c1d**

As Edd left the Johnson Point Tower two sets of eyes watched him, and one set of those eyes watched the other watcher. Eddy was good at what he did, keeping to the shadows and being unseen was a part of his nature. If you needed something on someone there was no better Nosferatu in Peach Creek, if you wanted someone to believe a bit of misinformation scams were his thing. Hell this guy could sell you your own car and make you believe you didn't own it in the first place. So when asked to keep an eye on some neonate he thought he was given a vacation, he could do this job in his sleep. The red headed Brujah however could be a problem, knowing the bad blood between the Brujah and Tremere Eddy wasn't to certain what the biker could be up to staring at the prince's target of interest. But when the Rolls-Royce departed heading back to the Tremere chantry Eddy had no choice but to follow it, until he was told otherwise he was but a watcher in the night. Clocking himself in his vampiric powers, so as to be unseen by any normal set of eyes, he heads in the direction of the chantry and to his target.

Kevin watched the raven haired dork enter the high priced vehicle and speed off with his master. Taking a breath he brings the motorcycle under him to life and heads in the opposite direction to the lower class end of town. Knowing what would be awaiting him once he reached his clans heaven, a bunch of disgruntled Brujah wasn't something anyone wanted to deal with, even another Brujah. The clan would be pissed that the prince had executed the pair of lovers for such a minor transgression. The Brujah felt that you should be allowed to sire who you chose, that the Ventrue had no right picking and choosing who you could and could not make a vampire. But the Ventrue would use history to justify their actions, claiming this law came down from Cain himself when the third generation was created without his permission and again was established when the vampire numbers became too numerous and drew too much attention. But the Brujah were all about their causes, freedoms and anti establishment. He would be surprised if he wasn't in store for a rave when he got back, the party was created to muffle the noise the Brujah would create as they argued amongst themselves about events or things that needed to be changed. Pulling up to the old biker bar Kevin turns off his Harley and dismounts, heading in he finds Nat sitting at the bar drink in hand waiting for his arrival. Kevin had made Nat a ghoul a year after he became a vampire, never being able to get the permission to bring Nat over, this was the best option Kevin could find for his best friend.

Clapping Nat upon the shoulder he brings the teal haired man's attention to him. "Hey Kevin what's up?" Nat smiled at his friend. "I would ask how the meeting with the prince went, but judging by their reactions I would guess not so well."

"Yeah didn't go so good, she killed them." Kevin sits beside his friend, the bartender knew better then to ask if he wanted anything.

"That fucking bitch." Nat said then slammed his bourbon, motioning for the bartender to fill his glass again.

"We shouldn't have expected any different, you know how those Ventrue are, follow the law to the letter unless it suits their purposes." Kevin could hear the ruckus the other Brujah were making in the back room, pointing in its direction he asks. "Do you know if anyone has thrown a punch yet?"

Nat swallowed his drink and puts the cup down motioning for another. "Can't rightly tell, but no one's been thrown through the door yet, so that's a good sign."

Clapping Nat on the shoulder again he stands. "I'm going to go see what this rants all about and whether we should be finding cover." He walks to the back corner of the bar and enters it, immediately set upon by loud shouting and boisterous vampires.

The congregation was lined up against the four walls of the room encircling a pair of vampires who had some influence within the clan. One was stating what all the others were feeling at this moment. "We need to teach that queen bitch that she isn't the absolute law around here." He got several cheers of agreement from the surrounding vampires.

The other vampire was trying to reason with his fellow clansmen. "And what do you suggest, we go to war with the Camarilla? That's futile, one clan against six, have you ever seen a Tremere boil someone's blood? Their head pops off to let the steam out."

The other would not be dissuaded. "We can find other allies, and come back in force."

"And who would that be the Sabbat?" The vampire knew this was folly. "We don't share their views of the world. We want a utopia, they want to conquer and rule, we would be right back where we started with them."

"I don't hear you making any suggestions." The boisterous vampire was on the edge of frenzying with his irritation about this night.

"Stay the course brothers and sisters, the Camarilla may be old school with an ancient way of thinking, but they have the kine's best interests at heart. And isn't that what we all want in the end, peaceful co-existence." He looked around the room at his fellow clansmen and seeing the tide shifting to a calmer demeanor as a whole, he knew they wouldn't like it but would agree to it and hopefully with time except it. As long as nothing to major happened to shift them back the other direction it would all boil over.

Kevin being satisfied that he wouldn't have to find Nat a hiding place returned to the bar and sat with his friend. "So are they planning a war yet?" Nat said once Kevin had taken his seat.

"No, Daniel got them to calm down. I'm beginning to think they like to bitch about things a lot more then do anything about them." But Kevin did have to agree with Daniel a war would be suicide on the Brujah's part, and it wouldn't truly bring about any change so it would be a pointless war. "I do want to talk to you about something."

"I'm all ears man." Nat said downing is latest shot of bourbon.

"I saw someone at the meeting tonight." Kevin said as he recalled those ocean blue eyes.

"Oo a love interest, this is getting good." Nat playfully nudged Kevin in the side with his elbow. "So what's she like?"

"Well, he's a Tremere." Kevin braced himself for the reaction from his friend.

"Oh, that's not good." Nat said a little down heartedly.

"I know." Kevin responded.

"You know how the others will see this." Nat wasn't helping.

"I know." But Kevin had to know the raven haired beauty. "But they can't all be back stabbing usurpers can they."

"Probably not, just the guys at the top who pull the underlings strings." Nat felt for his friend, but he didn't want him getting his hopes up for someone he didn't even know yet. "So what is he like though?"

"I don't really know, I didn't get to talk to him." Kevin was feeling foolish for feeling this way for someone who his clan has told him was the scum of the earth and was not to be trusted. "But those eyes, they spoke to me."

Nat was at a lose, he has never seen his friend so enamored before in their short lives as vampire and ghoul or even before that. "Well I don't know what to tell you, even if we knew his name we would be hard pressed to get you alone with him." Kevin shot him a pleading look. "It's not like we can just go up to their door and ask to see him you know. They would probably kill us on sight, claiming we were spying on them or something."

Kevin lets out a groan and bangs his head against the bar leaving it where it lay. "I know I know, but I at least want to know his name, get to speak to him once and find out something about him."

"That's probably not going to happen for a couple of decades, the Tremere keep a tight grip on their people for a while to ensure loyalty and also to train them in their magic's." Nat said the last part waving his hands in front of him like he was casting a spell.

Kevin raised his head to look at his friend a pleading look in his eyes. "Damn it Nat you're suppose to be helping me, not pointing out the road blocks."

Nat holds his hands up defensively. "I'm sorry man but I am, I'm telling you to forget him and not to go through all the heart ache that pursuing this will put you through." The problem with the Brujah is that they put so much passion into everything they do, be it rallying to a cause or with matters of the heart. That is how they get their bad rep, their passion is mistaken as bad temperament when all they really are trying to do is passionately debate with you over the merits of their cause. They can't help that the passion sometimes comes with a fist to someone's face, or a chair broken over a back, it just proves how much they feel about the topic at hand.

Kevin half heartily smiles at his friend. "I'll try Nat, but I can't make any promises."

"Just promise me you won't jump any fences. I don't want to have to bury your ashes." Nat looked a little worried.

"Don't get sentimental on me, I might think you actually cared." The problem with ghouls such as Nat is that they are inherently addicted to the blood, for without it their bodies would revert to their true age and if they exceed a normal life span, will die. So imagine if you will running out of the one thing keeping you alive and having to age fifty years in a matter of days, or worse experience your body rotting away and turning to dust on you. Chilling isn't it, so we can see why Nat is so concerned with Kevin's safety, of course on top of being is friend that is. It's also why Kevin has tried every year to get permission to bring him over and embrace his friend. Extending his hand he says his farewells to his friend and went out for the hunt, finding himself a beautiful man that reminded him of the raven hair Tremere he had seen that night. Kevin's desire for his mystery love almost cost that mortal his life, for he found it hard to pull away from the ecstasy the blood brings. After feeding he rode his bike aimlessly till he found himself with in view of a certain clan's house, hoping to catch a glimpse of his heart's desire, fearing discovery from anyone else. Unbeknownst to him though a pair of watchful eyes observed his action, and made careful note of his return to the Tremere chantry. What the prince would do with such information was beyond the Nosferatu's knowledge, but he was certain he could guess at her intent.

 **A/N- Brujah do rants and raves as social events where anyone who can shout loud enough can be heard, the rave is created to cover up the noise they would make when they get really rowdy.**


	5. Dance With the Devil

Peach Creek by Night Chapter 5 – Dancing With the Devil

 **A/N- Thank you all for your reviews, once again this is a mix between a pen and paper game and the Kevedd universe. Thank you Alice for helping me paint the roses red.**

It was a week of long hours studying for Edd, learning theory after theory on the art of thaumaturgy. Only getting a small rest to learn the more basic skills of his nature, like hunting, were he was still fumbling to make the experience less noticeable for anyone who might be in the area. Either getting to nervous when it came to the action or to excited in anticipation of the ecstasy the blood would bring, he would somehow make a noise that would alert his prey. He knew he needed to get the hang of this and quickly, for his existence counted on it, Thomas would not always be there to help him. If he could not feed he would starve, if he starved he could frenzy, if he frenzied he would most certainly die. Either from a hunter noticing his existence or the Camarilla for breaking the masquerade, he understood that he needed to master this basic skill.

On the other side of the city Kevin had started taking risks, he began hunting in the Tremere territory of Peach Cree in hopes of catching a glimpse of the raven hair boy who had stolen his heart. He was certain that his speed would afford him an advantage if spotted, only hoping that no one else would see him if he had to use it. After a few days of stalking the area he noticed a pattern, Edd would come out around the same time every night to do his hunting accompanied by another Tremere. Being so young he needed to feed nightly less the beast take hold and rob him of his will. Edd being in the presents of another vampire made Kevin keep his distance, not wanting to be spotted and ultimately chased from the territory. The Tremere could use force if they wanted to and claim whatever they wanted afterwards, only to suffer a little retribution from the Brujah before the Ventrue would step in and force peace again. Other than that Kevin wasn't breaking any laws, he was free to go where he wanted, the Tremere were responsible for policing their own territories how they saw fit. A Brujah would not be welcomed here unless on official business with the clan and only with advanced notification of his arrival. Not that he was expecting a fight from the warlocks, they would probably just forcibly remove him from their lands. Domination was a bitch, and the Tremere were the only other clan beside the Ventrue who could use it, it's one of the ways they kept their own clansmen in line.

Kevin did his best to keep to the shadows and watch Edd from afar, totally unaware of the cloaked figure who was better at hiding then him, watching and taking notes on his every move when it came to the raven haired Tremere. Eddy enjoyed the idea that this Brujah seemed to be interested in the Tremere, what dirt could he uncover about this interaction, was the Tremere leaking information to him? Was the Brujah spying on the new recruit, trying to figure out his importance to the clan that they would ask to embrace him? Ooo the sweet intrigue had is misshapen mouth watering for all the juicy tidbits he could uncover. But first he needed to report these findings to the prince and see what she wanted him to do from this point forward. Oh god he hoped she would ask him to hack into the Brujah computers to poke around and see what he could find. Crawling back into the sewers to make his movement faster and less noticeable at the same time, he made his way back to Johnson Point Tower and exits the sewers through the man hole in the basement. Climbing up the tower through the secret stairs the prince had made for the Nosferatu he reached the top and entered in the main assembly hall of her home. Her Gangrel bodyguard was aware of him before he even exited the stairs, how could you miss the stench of sewer water.

She was waiting for him up at the dais, he walked forward but she motioned for him to stop as she put her hand to her nose. "That's close enough, I can hear you from there. What news do you bring me?"

Eddy makes a small bow, all that his twisted spin would allow him. "My prince, I have not been able to shed any light about the boy, in such a short time, that would let you know what the Tremere find so special about him."

Angelica did not look happy to be disturbed for no news at all. "Is that all you came here to say, that you have nothing." Truthfully she wasn't interested in why the Tremere wanted him, these silly games of moving pawns here and there had been going on for centuries, why would it change now. She was more curious about who would be interested in him.

"No my prince, I do have a little something you might find interesting." She motioned for him to continue. "There is a Brujah that seems to have taken an interest in the target."

She leans forward, the Nosferatu having perked her interest with this information. "That will be all, your excused."

Being slightly disappointed he adds. "So no hacking, no more subterfuge, blackmailing, or extortion?" With a shack of her head and a wave of her hand to dismiss him again, she crushed all his earlier hopes of snooping. Later that week Edd received a summons from the prince to come to her home and speak with her alone. Marcurio was in a fit trying to ascertain what she could want from their newest apprentice.

"Whatever she wants don't hesitate to do it." Marcurio said as he examined Edd to make sure he was presentable.

Edd was a little concerned, the prince seemed barely interested in him when he was presented to her. "But whatever could she want with me?"

Marcurio pondered this for a minute then spoke. "I don't rightly know my childer, but whatever it is just do it. If she asks you to singlehandedly kill a werewolf, I don't care if you die in the process you accomplish it." He saw Edd's reaction to that statement and decided a lighter touch was probably needed. "I am sure it's nothing that severe, just remember to be polite and courteous, and above all else try and please her." He shuffles Edd out the door and into the Rolls-Royce.

Arriving at the high rise Edd exits the vehicle and heads up to her penthouse. Once inside Edd notice that the lights had been dimed down and where the chair had been on the dais now stood a table with three chairs around it. Angelica was sitting in the one facing the entryway, there was a chair to her right and the other to her left. She stands and stretches out her right arm and motions for him to come forward. "It's so good of you to join me Eddward."

He reaches the table where she motions for him to sit to her right. "The pleasure is all mine, my prince." He takes his seat where a single wine glass stood empty.

She returns to her seat and faced Edd. "So tell me a little bit about yourself. I know your still young and most your memories are from when you were kine, but it would bring me great pleasure to hear them none the less."

"Well madam." Eddward began trying to slowly discern what a prince would be interested in hearing about his short life, when she has lived at least fifteen times longer than him "I was born and raised here, my mother a doctor my father an accountant. They were high school sweethearts that got married after college."

"And then they had you, you exceeded their expectation and went to college and were looking forward to a fine job once you graduated. I know all that already." She said with a huff bored already with this two way conversation, where in the nine levels of hell is her second guest.

"If you don't mind me asking, how do you know all that?" Edd knew about the Nosferatu and their ways of getting information, but why would they bother with a mortal when their main interest is the political movements of the vampires.

"Oh you told me, not that you would remember our little meeting. Kine's memories are so easy to manipulate, you think you had a long conversation with the girl across the hall from you." The memory of Tina and what he had done to her still stung Edd.

"And why would you want to talk to me?" Edd was fidgeting with his hands in his lap still trying to keep eye contact, sure she would take offense if he didn't.

"Whenever there is a compelling argument for the embrace I like to go check out the prospect. Quality over quantity they say, and you my dear past my test. Marcurio said you were smart, but I must say I was impressed." Getting flustered at the lateness of her second guest she motions for them to bring the meal. A pitcher of blood was brought in and poured into both their glasses.

Edd's face foretold of his confusion. "But when I was presented to you, you told the regent that you didn't see anything special about me."

"You have a lot to learn about political grandstanding darling." She takes a sip of the blood in her glass. "You must really try this, a fortune five hundred CEO." She takes another sip and places the glass down. "I very well couldn't openly admit it to him that he found a prodigy that would serve his clan well." At the other end of the great hall the door opens loudly and a red headed Brujah storms in furious that he was here and not stalking the Tremere territory. "Ah you finally arrived." She stands and takes in his attire, he was wearing his usual biker outfit. "And dressed for the occasion I see."

"My prince, I have urgent matters I should attend to, if we could make this as quick as possible I would be in your debt." He says with a quick bow, not paying attention to the other person in the room.

She motions to the chair to her left. "If you would have a seat Kevin, there is someone I would like to introduce you to." As Kevin sits down and looks across the table his urgency to leave had disappeared. "Kevin, this is Eddward." Looking at Kevin she was happy to see that her suspicions were correct and that cupid had hit its mark with the red head, now to see if the raven hair boy felt the same. "Eddward here was just telling me a little about himself, weren't you Eddward."

Edd opened his mouth but no words came out, he was locked into the stare of the red heads green eyes that he barely caught his name. Trying again all he could muster was a simple nod and a barely audible "Uh-hu." Which was saying something since vampires have a greater than normal hearing. Satisfied that both parties were in fact smitten with one another she has an idea. "I can see this is going to be a wealth of conversation. So why don't I just put on some music for you all and you can dance and get better acquainted." Edd looked at her still in a daze and flustered over the red heads eyes. "You can dance can't you Eddward?" Another nod came from the boy. "How about you Kevin, can you dance?"

"Yes my prince I can." Kevin stands and walks over to Edd extending his hand for Edd to take than leads him to the main floor of the hall right in front of the dais. She flips through her Spotify account and finds Johanna Strauss' Treasure Waltz, Op. 418 and pushes play. The music might not have been as rich as a live performance that she remembered of old, but it would have to do on such short notice. Kevin takes Edd's right hand into his left and places his right hand upon his hip and leads Edd in the traditional waltz.

Edd was astounded that Kevin was familiar with the traditional dance, but had to remind himself that looks didn't truly tell his age. Curiosity got the better of him. "So how old are you Kevin?"

"I'm fifty two, born in 1964 in a little town not too far from here. You?" Kevin continued the circular motion of the dance.

"Twenty three." Edd was thinking to himself on how people would poke fun if he told them he wanted to date a fifty two year old.

"Oh so the other day was your presentation to the prince. What a first impression to our law makers that must have been." Kevin mentally smacked himself and changed the topic to less morbid subjects. "So where did you learn to dance?"

"Mother and father thought it would be a nice way to get some exercise, and learn something useful at the same time." His thoughts went to his parents and how they must be missing him, wondering if they were still looking for him. "How about you, why did learn ballroom dancing?

"Same as you, my parents insisted I learn in case I should ever need it, you know courting a woman kind of thing." Kevin was very happy that he was getting to know Edd, he never thought it would be this soon before they could meet. "So what were you studying in college?"

"How can you be so sure I was in college?" Edd was teasing the biker.

"Because Tremere are bookworms, so I'm pretty sure that's where they picked you up at." Kevin knew that most clans like certain traits in their progeny.

"Astronomy." Well aware of what the Brujah look for he prods back. "And what rally did they pluck you from?"

"I was demonstrating on Wall Street with ACT UP in 1987 when David found me, I've been Brujah ever since." Kevin could remember it all like it was yesterday, the rally's to try and get the drugs people needed out to them and not in a FDA loophole.

Edd's awe for the man only increased. "Sounds like you were very brave."

"Naw, was just trying to do the right thing." Kevin's was feeling those butterflies in his stomach. He didn't want this to end, but with all good things they must come to their inevitable end. The music stopped and so did their dance, to both of their surprise Angelica was standing pretty close to them when they had stopped moving.

A big smile upon her face like all her dreams had come true. "Ahh you two look so cute together, why don't you give him a kiss Edd, right here." And she points to her lips.

Edd shacks his head furiously. "Madam, that is so inappropriate I don't even know how to respond to that."

She places her hands upon both his cheeks and give them a little squeeze so his lips pucker up like a fishes. "It's easy Edd you pucker up your lips and plant them right there, how hard is that to understand."

"Pardon me my prince, but I think he is saying that he doesn't feel comfortable doing it in your presence." Kevin said still holding Edd in the embrace they had while they danced.

Looking let down she releases Edd's face and pouts. "Oh you two are no fun, I was hoping to preside over your wedding. " She hangs her head like a dejected school girl and walks away. "Fine you two can go." Exiting through the main entrance they head down the elevator in a stifling quiet.

Once on the main floor Kevin walks Edd to the doors and extends his hand. "It was nice to meet you Edd." Edd takes it and gives it a slight shake. "I would offer you a ride home, but it looks like you already have your own ride." Kevin says as he looks at the Rolls-Royce parked out front waiting on him.

"Yes it looks that way." Edd was disheartened, he didn't want to call it an evening so soon after only just beginning to get to know the green eyed man in front of him. Kevin waved his goodbyes and started toward the door. "When can I see you again." Edd spoke up.

"If you can get away from your handler while you're out hunting, I am normally around." If Kevin could blush his whole face would be red at admitting that.

"You've been watching me?" Edd didn't know what to think about this.

"All I can do is watch you babe." Kevin wanted to kiss him but knew someone was watching, more than likely Angelica through the CCTV cameras. "I should really get going. Just look for me, I'll be waiting for you." Kevin exited this time with no further delays, Edd quickly behind him. On the way back to the chantry he was coming up with ways to get Thomas off his tail so he could see the man with red hair and green eyes, Kevin.

 **A/N-wow this has been a busy day, four chapters and almost 10k words, I have no life /sigh. Sorry if this one got a little subpar at the end but sleep was calling and I wanted to get it done. And the** **underlined** **words was to show when she was using a command on them.**


	6. The Prisoner

Peach Creek by Night Chapter 6 – The Prisoner

 **A/N- Sorry guys but now for the darkness. Small understanding of Tremere, imagine if you will a group of scientist that had no one to answer to and all the time and power in the world to do what they wanted and you have the Tremere.**

Edd was overjoyed, he was beginning to see the perks of immortality. Other then eternal youth, a body that doesn't get sick or die easily, it could also mean a love eternal with the red head that stirred his heart. He was so giddy and love struck from their dance that it was difficult for him to concentrate on his studies. Thomas attributed this to over work, anyone who studied for six hours straight would eventually show signs of fatigue. In an attempt to alleviate this Edd was given some chores to do, having already completed the base study of the different clans. Retaining nearly all the information, Marcurio was satisfied with his achievement and allowed the distraction from his initial studies.

Edd was given the duties of cleaning several of the chambers in the lower areas of the chantry. He was cleaning the hall one night outside a door while an apparent ritual was going on inside the room. Hearing what seemed to be a high pitched scream come from the room as chanting continued. Edd dared not look inside the door in fear of what he would find, he kept his head down and concentrated on his cleaning. A few minutes later the chanting along with the screams stopped, a few Tremere shuffled out of the door a little while after that. The last one that exited the room looked over at him and said. "You apprentice, clean up the mess in there. And don't talk to the prisoner."

Edd made his way into the room, there was a large stone slab in the middle with runic symbols upon the top and sides of it. On all four corners of the slab were shackles that were bloody from the last user struggling to free themselves from them. Along the walls were wooden shelves holding books and scrolls along with vials containing blood. Edd had to assume that the blood must be vampire blood for it does not go bad even when not refrigerated. Along the opposite wall were a few cages that only came up to about chest height on Edd, inside one was a man hunched over trembling and scared.

As he cleaned, Edd examined the prisoner noticing very Gangrel features, Gangrel's are very animalistic in appearance, when in battle and frenzied they can easily be mistaken for a werewolf at times. They tend to use their claws and teeth over conventional weapons. As Edd neared the cage to clean around the area the man looked up at him trembling a little, afraid he was in for more of whatever they just did to him. Upon seeing the man who looked gentle and with kindness in his eyes Edd was wondering why they were doing this to him, and more importantly why he remained here, the last thought quickly forgotten though for what reason Edd couldn't be sure. "Hello." The man said once he realized Edd was not here to harm him again.

"Hello, may I ask your name?" Edd said softly hoping not to draw attention to the conversation.

"Ed." The man was calming a little bit from being addressed so politely.

"I'm Eddward, Why are they keeping you Ed?" Edd continues sweeping to hide his conversation with the noise.

"They caught me hunting in their territory. I wasn't meaning any harm." Ed looked sad, he was yearning for the freedom of the wilderness once again.

"What are they doing to you?" Edd's curiosity got the better of him, he needed to know whether it was simply torture to extract information or perhaps something more sinister. Either way he didn't like this at all, but for some reason he still felt a strong loyalty to the Tremere.

Ed seemed to be concentrating on past events like he was having trouble recalling things that just happened. "I remember a hunger beyond compare, then finally getting to feed, then a pain so unimaginable you want to claw off your own skin."

Edd knelt down and put his hand through the bars and upon Ed's shoulder. "It's alright don't cr..."

"What are you doing?" One of the earlier Tremere came back to check on Ed. "You were told not to speak to it."

"He is not an it, Ed is a fellow vampire." Edd was so mad at the remark that he forgot his rank and station within the clan.

"Not for long, now leave." Following the dominating command Edd picks up the broom and left the room, his body acting of its own accord. Hurrying to put the cleaning supplies away before the incident was reported, and heading upstairs to find Thomas, he gives him an excuse, he hoped Thomas bought, to go out on his own. He leaves the chantry in search of Kevin, to warn him away from coming into Tremere territory anymore for fear he might end up where Ed has. Trying to act natural so as to not alert any ghoul or other form of surveillance the Tremere might have in the area. Heading down to the hobo shanty town once again to keep up with his story of hunting, he turns the corner and heads into the darkness that surrounded the makeshift huts, he looked around hoping Kevin had seen him and followed him there. But to be fair their territory does cover a fair amount of space and Kevin could be anywhere if he was even there that night.

Edd jumped when he felt a strong hand upon his mouth, since he could not move the hand from his mouth he knew it had to be a vampires, they lean in and bring their mouth up to his ear and shushes him. "Follow me." Kevin's voice was barely audible. Moving quickly they stuck to the shadows, Edd was having a difficult time keeping up to Kevin who seemed to be moving just a little above a normally achievable mortal pace. Noticing this Kevin slows his pace. "I'm sorry I forgot your clan can't move as fast as mine." Finding an abandoned building a little ways up they slip inside to stay out of view of prying eyes. Once inside Kevin brings their lips together and backs Edd against a wall, Edd melted into the kiss. Damn Kevin was good at this, Edd thought the fangs would hinder such things but was proven wrong. After a few minutes of enjoying the taste of each other's lips Edd broke the kiss.

Trying to catch his breath from the run here and the bit of tongue action right afterward, Edd leaned his head against Kevin's shoulder and put his arms around Kevin's waist while feeling a hand run through his hair under his beanie. Regaining his composure Edd remembers why he needed to find the red head so desperately. "Kevin, we need to talk." Pulling away from his shoulder he looks into those green eyes that had one brow cocked as to say I'm listening. "I don't think it's safe for you to come into our territory."

"I'm not scared of those Tremores." Kevin said with a confident smirk on his face.

Edd flinched at the crude nickname which meant the trembling ones. "Be that as it may, I found something that makes me worry." Edd took a breath not really knowing if he should be divulging this information, for what would they do to him if they found out he betrayed them. "They are keeping a Gangrel prisoner down in the lower section. What for I am really not sure, but Ed says that all he was doing was hunting on their territory nothing more."

"They are probably just seeing if he stumbled upon one of their many secrets." Seeing that it didn't ease Edd's mind he continues. "They can't kill him without an open trial in front of the prince, for to do so would mean war with the Gangrel if the truth was discovered." He lets out a sigh as he pondered the implications of such an act, sure the Tremere were not to be trusted but he didn't think they would go so far as to risk open war. "I don't think they would risk such a thing, it would jeopardize all their valuable secrets."

"I don't know, it seemed more then that somehow." Edd was determined to get to the bottom of what they were doing.

"Don't worry about it too much ok, I know you're new and there is a lot to learn but you have to understand we still have our laws." He caressed the side of Edd's hair with the back of his fingers, and then got a look like he remembered something. "I almost forgot I brought something in case I saw you." He pulls out a blood bag. "It's so we could spend a little more time together and not draw to much suspicion." Handing it over Edd takes it and drinks from it. "I know it's not as high class as your use to but it gets the job done."

Edd finishes it off and wipes his mouth clean. "You would be surprised what I am use to mister." Still feeling the pulse of ecstasy coursing through his limbs from the blood he grabs the front of Kevin's shirt and pulls him in for another deep kiss. Kevin could taste the blood that lingered in Edd's mouth driving the kiss to greater passion for the both of them. Fumbling with each other's shirts trying to get more contact from the other. Edd in the heat of the moment brings his claws down Kevin's muscular chest, drawing blood from the action. The wound quickly closing but leaving a few drops of Kevin's blood upon his fingers, being in the throes of a blood lust and seeing the red liquid Edd could hardly contain himself. While Kevin was licking a sensitive part of his neck Edd was fighting the urge to lick his fingers remembering what Thomas had told him about the blood and what three drinks would do to him. Unable to contain himself any longer Edd had to break away from Kevin and find some way to clean his hand off or the thirst would over take him and he would become even more enamored with the red head through the blood. Edd did not want artificial feelings for Kevin caused by some supernatural force, he wanted what he felt to be true and real always.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to rile you up to much." Kevin rubbed the back of his neck and watched as the dork washed his hands in a puddle on the floor. "You just tasted so good."

A moment of doubt was cast into Edd. "Was it me or the blood that drove us that time?" Edd looked at Kevin and saw that he was not happy with the insinuation. "I'm sorry, I still have a lot to get use to, and many things to discover before I become accustom to this."

Kevin's expression of tension and anger relaxed a little. "Believe me it was you, the blood just amplified what I was already feeling." He walks over to Edd who was now standing and stands behind him, putting his arms around him and bringing him in close. Rubbing his excited flesh against Edd's backside he whispers into his ear. "Don't ever doubt that you turn me on." And gives him a gentle nibble on the ear, the pain was more pleasure than anything else to Edd and a soft moan escapes his lips.

Coming back to reality for the ump tenth time this encounter he knew he had been gone for far too long. Turning in Kevin's arms he lays a quick kiss upon his lips and then speaks. "I really should be going before I raise to many questions." Another kiss and he walks away from Kevin, sliding their hands down each other's arms to prolong their contact with each other pausing when all that was left of that contact were their fingers touching. Finally that last bit of contact was broken between them and Edd turned to make his way back to the chantry and continue his studies. He quickly made his way back while pondering all that Kevin had told him, but mostly reliving the quick exchange between them. He was longing for greater amount of time with Kevin then just a short few moments of contact.

Once he got in the door Thomas was there in the library waiting for him, sitting next to him in the chair Edd looks over and sees a concerned look. "I heard what happened in the transmutation chamber downstairs." He leans in closer to Edd. "Marcurio isn't too concerned about it, he figures you had to find out sooner or later. I would just be more careful with your snooping in the future."

"I apologize, it won't happen again." Edd looks down at the desk in front of him.

Thomas laughs a little. "You're Tremere, snooping and discovery is what we do. If we didn't poke our noses where it didn't belong we wouldn't learn the things we know." He claps Edd on the shoulder. "Just be more discrete about it in the future, and be more mindful of where you snoop. Don't want you pissing someone off you don't need to." He then motions to the computer. "Now just continue your studies, where no one will think you're doing anything wrong for the time being ok. And you still got cleaning duties to, that hasn't been taken away from you."

Edd smiled at the fact that he wasn't in too much trouble for his earlier misconduct, and knew that he would have to be patient and cautious if he was going to unravel what was going on in clan Tremere. Opening up the security screen he types in his user name and password, once on the home screen he sees a new folder had been added, which meant more to learn. Looking at it he sees its name, Tremere research and rituals, opening it there is only one folder in it labeled Gargoyle.


	7. Gargoyle

Peach Creek by Night Chapter 7- Gargoyle

 **A/N- Sorry I decided against the Poll I started on Facebook, but like I said I painted myself into a corner once I started working it out and realized certain things would happen if I followed the lore and my understanding of it. The rest of the explanation will be at the end of the next chapter.**

Edd opened the folder marked Gargoyle and began to read, his expression quickly took a turn from curiosity to downright disgust. How was this possible, why were they doing this. The Tremere create gargoyles to fill several rolls in their organization by combining three types of vampire blood and enacting a ritual to change the flesh. The three clans blood that is used are Tzimisce, Nosferatu and Gangrel, by combine two of the three together you create a certain type either a warrior scout or sentinel. Mostly used on drained humans so the blood takes hold as it would during the embrace, it can also be used upon a vampire as well to turn them into a buffed up version of the creature having already been changed by the blood for some time. The ritual has a most pleasant side effect of total memory loss, which is beneficial to the Tremere if they use Cainite's as test subjects, for it makes it impossible to prove. Seeing how vampires die all the time and leave no body as evidence, with no memory of their past life plus being totally disfigured and unrecognizable means the camarilla will suspect nothing of their wrong doing. Edd came to a decision, if this is what they were doing to Ed he needed to find a way to stop it, or to help him escape.

But at the same time Edd needed to be sure before he went against the Tremere, for what if Kevin was right and they were only interrogating him and nothing more. The night was over far too soon, and he was forced to retreat to his room to wait for the coming dawn and fall into more uneasy sleep. Along with the usual dreams of blood and lost family and friends was the addition of a winged creature with razor sharp claws and a piercing stare all too familiar to him, those green eyes and that red hair. Waking the next evening he did his studies for the first few hours, barely able to concentrate on what was before him, his thoughts kept wondering to the Gangrel in the lower areas of the chantry. Once his studies were complete for the time being he went to his duties of cleaning, slowly sweeping down the hall as to try and not draw attention to him, he made his way to the transmutation chamber. Finding no ritual going on, he steps inside and looks around hoping Ed was still inside and that they hadn't moved him. Hearing a noise come from the cages behind the stone slab he knew he had a chance it was Ed and hopefully not a new prisoner. Continuing to half heartedly sweep he makes his way around the slab to find it was Ed, but to his horror some of the changes were already starting.

Ed had two small wings protruding from his back, his facial structure had started to change and his fingers had started to meld together so there were going to be three digits instead of five. His skin had started to change as well turning harder and a grey like color making it look like living stone. The entire process looked extremely painful to Edd, as he approached Ed turned to look at him and the signs of pain were evident on his eyes. "Who are you?" Ed said looking confused. "Why am I here? What is happening to me?" The side effects of the ritual already taking hold of his mind.

"Do you remember who you are?" Edd said as he leaned down to look at the creature that was Ed.

"My name is…" He had to think about it for a moment his face scrunch up in concentration. "Ed, of clan Gangrel."

Edd sighed maybe there was still hope this could be undone or stopped and the big guy would revert back if the ritual was not continued. "Hey Ed, do you think you could make it on your own if I helped you escape and get out of this cage?" Double D could only help him so far, once out of the cage Ed would have to take care of himself. The dominance the Tremere had on Double D would more than likely stop or hinder Ed if he was with him, with one word Double D would become Ed's enemy and there would be nothing he could do to stop it.

Checking that his animalistic nature could still be called upon, claws still extending and becoming like small daggers, he nods. "I should be fine once out of my restraints."

"Alright I need to find the key and arrange some help for you, so just hold on tight for me." Edd reached through the bars and patted Ed on the shoulder, the skin not only looked like stone but was actually starting to feel like it. Leaving the room quietly he made his way up to the main floor and out the front door, Thomas was nowhere in sight to give an excuse to, he felt as though he was being left off his short leash for the time being. Quickly he heads back to the same area he met Kevin the previous night then to the abandoned building doing his best to make sure no one was following him. But older means wiser and more skilled and who can anyone truly be certain when dealing with vampires. Upon first inspection of the interior of the building it appeared empty, Edd stood around hoping Kevin would show up tonight, fear creeping in that he may have been captured and facing the same fate as Ed.

Edd was brought out of his thoughts by a pair of arms wrapping around him and a deep voice whispering in his ear. "Did you miss me?" A smile formed on Edd's face at Kevin's words, that was one worry off his shoulders now onto the main concern.

"Quite, but that's not the reason I am here." Edd turns in the embrace to face Kevin, a look of concern upon his face.

Kevin releases him and brings his hands to Edd's shoulders. "What's wrong babe?"

Edd took in a deep breath then released it hoping Kevin would be willing to help him. "It is as I feared, they are not just simply torturing him for information." Kevin narrowed his eyes in thought trying to discern what the Tremere could be up to, seeing that Kevin wasn't grasping this Edd continues. "They are turning him into a gargoyle and I need your help."

The realization of that statement hit Kevin like a ton of bricks. "This could mean the end of Marcurio, that bastard had it coming for years." Edd looked puzzled but was educated quickly when Kevin drew a line across his neck. "To do that to another vampire will surely get him death."

Edd shock his head the blood bond making him loyal to Marcurio, part of him he couldn't understand why but he didn't want to see that happen and hoped even if they did rescue Ed that his memories would be gone so there would be no proof of this. He sure wasn't going to betray his maker and spill his guts, its funny how an exchange of blood between them could do that. "Right now our major concern is getting him out of there before they can do more to him." Edd took a few steps away from Kevin his hand upon his chin wondering once out and in Kevin's care what would be the next step. "If I set him free could you meet him and take him someplace safe?"

"Sure, I got a friend that would be willing to hide him for a time. She's a real humanitarian." With Kevin's words Edd was set upon this plan, all that was left was getting the key. He could only hope it was somewhere in the lower section of the chantry and not on Marcurio or in some locked up area.

"Alright I am heading back now, just keep an eye out for him and be ready when the time comes." Edd started for the door.

"What no kiss goodbye." Kevin flashed a smirk that melted Edd on the spot, those lips called to him but he had things that needed to be taken care of and the night was not getting any younger.

"Get that vampire to safety and I'll show you how appreciative I can be Kevin." With that Edd steps back into the night leaving behind a flustered Kevin who was currently going through a list of positions he wanted to try on the raven haired Tremere. Quickly Edd made his way back to the chantry stopping off for a quick bit as to not draw to much attention to himself and his lies become known. This night Edd had performed the act flawlessly and without discovery, what a little motivation could do for you.

Once back at the chantry he was stopped by Thomas. "I wasn't made aware you were leaving for the hunt."

Edd fidgeted with his hands and looked down at the ground as he spoke. "I looked for you but was unable to find you to let you know I was going out."

Thomas leans in and whispers in Edd's ear. "You're a terrible liar." And Edd feels something heavy enter his pocket. "Don't look at it until you're in the room, and in the future be more mindful where you meet that Brujah boy." Thomas looks up and directly behind him at the balcony that encircled the main hall, straight into the eyes of Marcurio then turned back to Edd. "Don't worry I won't tell, but he is becoming suspicious of your outings." Edd looks up out of the corner of his eyes over Thomas's shoulder and sees Marcurio staring at them intently. "Now be off with you and finish your cleaning, and let's not have this discussion again." Thomas said at normal volume knowing Marcurio was listening.

Edd side stepped Thomas who wasn't moving out of his way, showing his dominance of Edd for those watching. "Yes sir won't happen again." Edd ran out of sight and down to the lower levels, the path was clear to the transmutation room and Edd slipped inside quickly with a broom in hand for a cover story just in case. Reaching into his pocket he pulls out an old fashioned key, why would Thomas help him? Making his way over to the cage he was met with a pained Ed once again, looking over at Edd he says. "Hello, who are you?"

Edd looks at the painful reminder why the Tremere he was so loyal to was not all he had hoped for and in a whispered voice he speaks. "Ed concentrate, I'm here to get you out remember?"

Ed shakes his head as though clearing the fog from his sight. "Yes, yes I remember, you're the kind hearted Tremere here to save poor Ed." Pain and sadness wracked Ed's eyes. "Hurry, hurry let Ed out."

Shushing him Edd reaches for the lock on the cage. "Ok give me five minutes to get away from here before you leave. I don't want to die for doing this, but I can't stand by and let them do this either." Ed nodded at what he was told, Double D turns the key and releases the lock and a shimmer of magic seems to dissipate from the cage as well. "Remember five minutes Ed. Five minutes." Double D backs out of the door with broom in hand and starts walking the other direction toward another part of the lower halls. It hadn't been thirty seconds and the door to the transmutation room explodes open and a roar is heard throughout the lower halls. Ed's memory must really be going if it only took him that short amount of time to forget, this could be bad on all fronts. Not sure if Ed in his desperation to escape would remember him, Double D ducks into a room and hides the best he could as to avoid the carnage.

Smashing doors and screams of terror were heard from the halls as the noise receded down the hall toward the stairs. A roar again as if in pain, someone must have gotten a shot off and wounded him, that wouldn't be good, Ed was likely to go into a frenzy which meant more strength and quicker movement and no pain receptors. Making the big guy an unstoppable force unless killed, once the noise had stopped in the lower section and seemed to be in the main hall Edd got out of his hiding place and headed in the direction of the stairs. Seeing piles of ash and robs slew throughout the hall as dead Tremere were left in the frenzying giants wake. Reaching the top of the stairs he sees a battle between Marcurio and Ed in progress, it seems as though Marcurio was trying to finish the ritual and bring Ed completely over and submissive to his will. A great howl came from Ed and three spectral wolves join his side and attack Marcurio bringing down and wounding the elder Tremere giving Ed the leave to exit the building unhindered. His body had rapidly changed from the attempt Marcurio had made to complete the ritual, very little was left of the man that Edd had seen on that first night, and perhaps very little would be left of his mind as well. A few minutes later as Ed had gotten a good distance away the spectral wolves dissipate leaving the front door unobstructed, a wounded Marcurio shouts. "Find that beast at all costs, he cannot be allowed to escape. Kill it if you must."

The chantry house emptied as all the Tremere went on the hunt to find their wayward gargoyle, leaving Edd the opportunity to find out if Kevin had held up his end of the plan. As Edd left the house and started down the road he was met up with Thomas. "Can't have you running off without an escort now can we, what would Marcurio think." Edd looked at him worried, he knew Thomas already knew about his meetings with Kevin and that he had given him the key but how far could he trust him. Searching high and low there was no sign of Kevin yet, that could be a good sign he might be taking Ed to safety or it could be bad. Passing by the abandoned building they had met up at only a half hour ago, there was a giant hole in it, walking into the hole they see a injured Kevin laying on the ground under a little bit of ruble. They run over and examine the body, knowing he wasn't dead or he would be ash Edd shakes Kevin a little to rouse him. As Kevin comes to Thomas speaks. "I guess you being here means Ed didn't want to go peacefully."

Kevin shakes his head in answer and an attempt to clear it from the dizziness the impact caused. "Hell no he didn't. Two words from me and here I lay, that boy has a mean left hook."

"Well fuck, there goes that plan." Thomas stands and helps Kevin up. "You need to get out of here quickly, it would be bad if they find you here. It would make them think the Brujah had a hand in this if you're caught."

Kevin nods and looks at Edd. "Sorry I couldn't help your friend." And he speeds off at an alarming pace.

"We need to continue to search, if we find him we help him, if he's in trouble we get him out if we can. But remember we can't reveal our true intent if there are too many." Edd agrees to the proposal with a nod and the two of them exit the building to continue their search for Ed. Two hours later and there was no sign of the giant to be found, all hope was lost at helping him, but on the brighter side the Tremere didn't have him either. Edd could only hope the gentle giant would remain gentle and stay out of trouble until Kevin could find him and bring him to a safe place. All that remained was to see how much Marcurio knew about the assistance he gave to Ed and whether his life was in any way in danger.

 **A/N- Tzimisce are members of the Sabbat sect of vampires that believe humans should be ruled. They are flesh mages enjoying the shaping of human flesh into whatever they see fit. It is not uncommon for their havens to be decorated in living flesh, everything from walls to furniture would be made of ghouls shaped into some decoration.**


	8. The Hunt

Peach Creek by Night Chapter 8 – The Hunt

 **A/N- Ok drama bomb time aaaahhhhh. There is going to be a lengthy explanation on why I did it this way instead of the poll at the end of this chapter for those who saw it. To give you a rough break down princes generally are around a millennia old, elders are around 500 to 300 years old and with age comes power. Remember** **underlines** **mean domination commands and kine is the word for human.**

Edd and Thomas return to the chantry to help assess the damage the escape had done, Thomas headed down to the transmutation chamber to see if any evidence was left that would link him or Edd to the gargoyles release. Retrieving the key and breaking the lock so it looked like Ed had overpowered the spell upon the cage, he returns upstairs with the lock in hand to present to Marcurio. They both head up to the second floor and found Marcurio being attended to in his study, covered in wounds on his neck arms and legs that would have killed any mortal. The wounds were closing slowly, but none the less causing him great pain. Thomas walks up to him and presents the shattered lock as evidence that no one had a hand in the creatures escape. "We must have underestimated his strength." Marcurio said as he examined the lock.

"Apparently." Thomas replied taking the shattered tool back, speaking delicately as to not go above his station he presses. "What is our plan going forward?"

Marcurio shifts his weight on the couch for more comfort and to get a better view of the two of them. "We must retrieve it before the prince gets word of this, it would be a blow to our position in the Camarilla if we are seen as not being able to control our pets."

An apprentice walks into the room caring a letter and hands it to Marcurio. Opening it his face changes from annoyed to furious in a matter of seconds. "Well it looks as though our luck hasn't changed this evening, she already knows and wants an audience with us." His wounds still needing a day's rest to fully heal he ponders his predicament. "I can't go, she sees me like this and she will know something is a foul." Looking at the two of them he schemes some more. "Thomas you go in my place and take Edd with you, tell her I am unfortunately unavailable due to organizing the hunt for the beast and will come to her at my earliest convenience. Remember, you two are to keep our secrets safe by any means necessary." They both give a small bow and turn to leave, Thomas stopped by the desk and called for the car, the prince would have to forgive their attire as the night has been a long one already. Arriving at the princes home they were let in by the Gangrel servant and escorted to the front of the chamber.

Not looking at all pleased with the night's events the Angelica looks them over and speaks. "I asked for Marcurio not his lackeys." She eyed the both of them awaiting an answer.

Thomas bows and addresses her. "I apologize my prince, but with things as they are he is unfortunately detained organizing the hunt."

"More like hiding with his tail between his legs." Poison dripping from every word she continued. "Report, how in the hell did this thing escape your ever watchful eyes and strangle like hold."

"We are still trying to ascertain that my prince. As of right now we are as dumbfounded about it as anyone." Thomas was a skilled liar indeed, Edd was sweating bullets hoping she wouldn't see through it. "We have been sent to assure you that we are hot on its tail, and should have it in our grasp once again heir the next night."

"Oh really, my sources tell me you have not a FUCKING clue where the damn thing is." If looks could kill, they would have met their fates that night. "It is a newly formed gargoyle I assume, freshly made from a kine."

"Yes my prince." Thomas wanted to tell her the whole truth but Marcurio's command was over riding him at this time.

"Good then we should be able to tone down the search then, don't need to draw to much attention do we." Relaxing into her seat now with the news that it was a fledgling and not an older gargoyle. "I will put together a small detachment of three to deal with it then. My retainer Eddy, the Brujah Kevin Barr and your Mr. Vincent should do nicely." She motioned for Edd to approach her. "You're going to stay here today and head out tomorrow evening, I've already called the others to meet us here either tonight or tomorrow."

Edd walks up onto the dais and stands beside her. "Yes my prince, I would be honored to enjoy your company this evening."

Turning to Thomas she waves her hand shooing him away. "The night is almost over, go and tell your masters my decision." Thomas bows and turns on his heel to start walking away. "Oh and one more thing." Angelica wasn't even paying Thomas any attention, instead she was playing with the buttons on Edd's shirt. "Ask Marcurio to keep an eye out for me, the Gangrel say that one of their elders has gone missing. Ed is his name I do believe, last seen in your territory. It would be a shame if anything were to happen to such a great Cainite as himself." Thomas stiffened at these words, wanting to come clean and let her know all that had transpired and who the gargoyle was. For an elder to be transformed into a gargoyle would mean the beast was a force not to be reckoned with, and to send a group so young to face it would be suicide. But alas Marcurio's command kept his mouth shut and his feet moving toward the door, he silently prayed to whatever gods he believed in at the time of his embrace that they would watch over Edd and company.

Standing she beckons Edd to follow her as she walks to her private chambers. "You must be famished darling, come dine with me."

Edd followed her to the dining room table and took the seat next to her she had motioned for him to take. "Thank you my prince, but I have already dined this evening."

"Not on anything of quality I am sure, come try some vintage stock." The Gangrel servant poured them both a glass of blood. "This one is a movie director, you know the one, he just did that abysmal remake of that classic everyone was raving about." She swished the contents of the glass looking at it through the light, taking a whiff of the liquids aroma she then takes a sip. "A bit beneath me but sometimes it's good to slum it to appreciate true quality."

"As you say my prince." Edd picks up the glass and sips it contents trying to be refined in her presents. The Ventrue are nothing if not proper, and high society demands refinement. They talk for the next half hour, small talk really, the comings and goings of moral society who they predict will win the presidential race, what gossip is in the tabloids or on everyone's lips. Always trying to recapture that feeling of humanity within themselves and prove they are more than the monsters of old. The sky was beginning to lighten as the dawn approached and as sleep began to threaten to take our little Edd, Kevin shows up looking just as groggy as Edd felt.

"Glad you could join us Mr. Barr." The prince didn't look happy about Kevin's tardiness. "The sun is upon us, allow me to show you two to your accommodations this day." She stands and walks to another door in her personal rooms. Opening the door they entered a spacious living room with marble floors, a fire place on the far wall. Along the walls were a few antique tables holding tasteful pieces of artwork on them. On the walls were a few pieces by Monet and Van Gogh displayed beside a wall sconce to illuminate them, in the middle of the room where two black antique Victorian style couches facing each other. Heading to the fire place she pushes a hidden button along the mantle and the slab of marble flooring between the couches raises and slides back. "There should be enough room for the two of you to rest comfortable for the day."

Normally Edd would protest such close quarters, but the sleep was upon him and he did not have the will to argue about such sleeping arrangements. Edd barely heard Kevin thank the prince as he helped Edd into the padded hole in the floor. Edd took one corner and Kevin climbed in after him, Edd barely understood the instruction Angelica was giving Kevin on how to open it from the inside, and didn't even realize when the lid slid shut on them or that Kevin had brought him in to cuddle with him for the day. Edd's dreams were strangely soothing that day, no drowning in blood, no memories of draining his friend dry or winged beasts attacking him. Just blissful quiet darkness, barely aware of the arms encircling him or the body pressed up against his back. When he awoke the next night he found himself with his face buried in Kevin's chest breathing in the Brujah's scent. His leg between Kevin's and left arm draped around his waist, Kevin's arms holding him tightly, a hand combing through his hair. "Good evening Mr. Barr." Edd's words startle Kevin, he was hoping Edd would sleep just a little longer so he could enjoy their proximity uninterrupted.

Kevin lets out a cough and taps a button on the wall behind him. "How'd you sleep?"

"Surprisingly well." Edd stood up and exited the chamber walking over to the door. Upon exiting the room he was greeted by Angelica.

"You two can take a shower over there, a change of clothes is in there for you as well. Once you are out Eddy should be here and he can fill you in on your way." Edd took the first shower not wanting to give the prince a show by showering together. Edd's change of clothes were simple a dark red button up collared shirt with black jeans, Kevin's were faded blue jeans and a black t-shirt with the anarchy symbol on it. Why get them expensive things when they were probably going to ruin them anyways tonight. Exiting the private chambers they found a short hunched over Nosferatu standing in the far corner of the main hall by a secret passage.

Leading them out through the passage he explains the current situation. "Our web of spies have found your missing pile of stone, he has taken up residence in an old abandoned church on the outskirts of town." Reaching the bottom of the passage he lifts the manhole cover.

"I think not." Edd said rather roughly putting his foot down. Eddy looked dismayed that he would have to travel in stealth the whole way out. Cloaking himself they exited the secret passage on the main floor and left the building to find Angelica's car waiting on them, a Mercedes-Benz S600. Throwing Eddy in the trunk, the driver could see him and wouldn't allow him in the interior of the vehicle, they speed off to the church Eddy had directed them to. Arriving Kevin was glad to see that the sanctified ground had worn off and would allow them entry, otherwise a barrier would have been in place they could not cross. Opening the door they entered, Eddy remained in stealth, looking in the corners and hiding places trying to find if their prey was still in the vicinity or if they were too late and would need to track this beast down.

He got his answer as the floor under his feet burst open and the gargoyle comes flying out of the hole, landing a few feet away from him readying its claws for the strike to end this pathetic vampire's existence. "ED STOP!" Double D calls out.

The gargoyle hesitates and turns his head toward them. "Who is this ED? I'm Lumpy, and lumpy is me." Turning all of his attention to the two juicy morsels in front of him he begins to walk in their direction. Thirst driving him, vampire blood would be a more filling meal then any mortal could offer and he had gone far too long without a proper meal.

Seeing the look in Ed's eyes Double D starts to back up holding his hands out in a defensive manner. "Ed don't you remember me, I helped you escape."

"No escape, Lumpy has always been here since he can remember." He swings in Double D's direction barely missing as Kevin swoops in and saves Edd from the blow, the blow meant for Edd hit a stone pillar and crumbles it to dust.

"You're not going to be able to talk your way out of this dork, he is way stronger then some fledgling, we only have one choice here." Kevin picks up a metal pipe and charges bringing the pipe up and swinging, but was easily deflected and knocked back by the older creature.

"Kevin!" Edd screams, then turns his attention to the creature. "Ed you will stop this at once, you will calm down and submit to us." Edd says not realizing he was using any skill set.

Ed brings his hands up to his head shaking it and trying to throw Double D's control off of him. "Get out of my HEAD!" He brings his hand up claws extended, Kevin recovers and sees what is about to happen and runs as fast as his Brujah ability would allow him. But he was too late, the claws came down and they nearly rend poor Eddward asunder. Blood splatters the wall and Eddward collapses falling face first on the dirty floor.

Kevin seeing this screams. "NO." And with his enhanced speed slams that pipe against the gargoyles head several times knocking him off balance. Over and over again he brings that pipe to bear against the beast. Ed catches the pipe as Kevin's movement slows down having worn out the ability for the time being. He knocks the red head out of the way and takes flight slamming through the roof bringing down the house on top of them. Eddy had started dragging Edd's motionless body out of the building as Kevin was swinging the pipe, and was thankfully clear when the building came tumbling down. Removing himself from the ruble Kevin finds the pair not too far away. He leans over and inspects the damage upon Edd.

"I think he has gone into Torpor." Eddy says looking up at Kevin.

"Take him to Nazz's she will look after him, and tell the driver to fuck off Angelica can afford a new car." Eddy smiled at this last part as he wrapped up Edd's wounds.

"What are you going to do?" Eddy wasn't worried for the red heads safety just curious on whether he needed to put out some underground bets on his life.

"I'm going to go get a few of the boy's and were going to go get us a gargoyle." Kevin's look was one of determination and a need to undo his mistake of allowing Edd to get hurt. That night he would have to use all his will power not to smash that pile of stone to dust.

 **A/N- Ok the reasons why I decided to go this route instead of following those who had voted on capture and thus negating the vote. You all would have been mad at me, as stated in the last chapter all the vampires know the Tremere make gargoyles so it would have just been returned to them if captured and they would do what everyone does with defective things destroy it. So I saw that you all figured out it was Ed and didn't want you all getting mad at me for killing him anyways. The true meaning of the vote was more on the action our two heroes would do in this situation, and ultimately the angst that would follow. Kevin seeing Edd dominate and capture the gargoyle would have sent him into mistrust of his feelings "how do I know you didn't force me to love you" kind of thing. And Edd would have been mad at him for killing Ed. So you see the vote was a trick question, more of a ends then a means kind of thing. So the third option is torpor, a death like sleep for a predetermined amount of time.**


	9. Cry Havoc

Peach Creek by Night Chapter 9 – Cry Havoc

 **A/N- I know drama, make no mistake this one is going to be dark if you couldn't already tell. Sorry I haven't been putting warnings up but it's going to be violent there is going to be cursing that's a given, but if there is something extreme I'll try and remember. Nat belongs to C2ndy2c1d**

After telling Eddy to get the driver, Kevin called Nat and told him to bring his bike to him. While waiting for it to arrive he helped Eddy put Edd in the car along with calling on Daniel to gather the clan. "Daniel its Kevin." Kevin spoke through his bluetooth headset.

"Hey boy, what's up? How's the request from her royal highness going?" The background noise was rather loud and boisterous so Kevin knew he was at the bar with the clan, this was good news it would mean less times to rally the troops.

"That's what I called you about, we have a feral gargoyle on the loss. And it's much older than we were lead to believe." Kevin paused as they slide Edd in the back seat grunting a little as he bent over to ease him in. "I need to clans help to get this thing."

"Consider it done, whereabouts will you be?" Kevin could hear the music being turned off and a few people shouting about it in the background.

"I'm headed down Peach Grove Road, it's headed out to the country." He closed the passenger door and heard his motorcycle pull up.

"We'll be there." As the call was ending Kevin heard Daniel shout. "Boy's Sadl…" Kevin motioned for the driver to hold up for a second.

Running over to Nat he took the helmet and pointed with his thumb over his shoulder toward the car. "Go with them and take Edd to Nazz's, I'll be there as soon as I can be." Nat only nodded and ran off to the car. Kevin mounted the bike and brought the beast to life. Speeding off down the old country road Kevin kept an eye on the sky to see if he had caught up to the creature or if it had been lost in the night.

Getting another call a few minutes later he answers. "Kevin, the Gangrel are eager to help, they are sending a few good trackers our way. We will meet them at the cross roads of Peach Grove and Lemon Brook lane." Kevin gave him his acknowledgement and hung up the phone. He increased speed hoping to catch up with the group quickly. In front of him something fell out of the sky and landed with an enormous thud, cracking the road it landed on. It stood and there it was, the gargoyle baring his path, Kevin had seconds to react. Kevin brought his feet up to the seat quickly and as the bike made impact with the creature he jumped, kicking off the creatures head propelling himself up and over it as his bike exploded from the force. Landing and rolling a safe distance away he comes back up on his feet and removes his helmet and tosses it at Lumpy smacking him in the back of the head with it.

He turns and faces Kevin, bending slightly over bearing his claws and extending his wings in a threatening posture he roars. "Stop following Lumpy." Then bounds back into the sky continuing his trek to the open country.

Kevin calls Daniel again. "I'm out of commission, he got my bike and speed off."

"We are almost to you, we heard the explosion." Kevin hears the roar of the bikes from behind him. "Stick out your thumb boy." Kevin did as he was told and put out his hand, Daniel latches onto his arm and brings him aboard his bike without stopping. There were twenty bikes in this formation most holding two Brujah upon them. Continuing to follow the creature who was luckily following the road as though it was a way marker it remember somewhere in its subconscious. Passing Lemon Brook lane three Gangrel jumped on the bikes from the trees as they moved passed the intersection.

One of them being quit the smart ass points to the sky and says. "Look your gargoyle I have found, Brujah boy."

Another admonished him. "Rolf I think they knew that already, we're just giving them back up now."

"But it was funny? No?" Rolf said looking around wondering why no one was laughing.

"I have had enough of this chase." Daniel said as he made a few hand signs to let the others know who was to follow and who was to fall to the sides. Reaching beside him, he pulls out a long link of chain and starts swinging it, the three who followed him did the same. He takes aim and releases it, shooting up into the sky it wraps around the gargoyles ankle and Daniel slows his bike to a stop and braced for the tug of war. Kevin jumps off and helps pull, the three others threw their chains up in the air hitting their mark of the other limbs, pulling in opposite directions as to bring Lumpy down from the sky. Once grounded Lumpy slammed his hand into the ground and the road itself came to life throwing those upon it off their feet.

Pulling the chains out of the hands of those laying on the ground he roars once more. "LEAVE ME ALONE." The Brujah still on their feet grabbed the chains that were lying freely on the ground and pulled again bringing Lumpy off balance. Kevin regaining his footing grabbed the heavy metal pipe off the back of Daniels bike and while the creature wasn't looking jumped into the air. Wielding the pipe over his head he brought it done landing a heavy and precise blow to the back of its head, knocking it out cold. Restraining the gargoyle with the chains and locking them so it wouldn't be able to move its arms and applying to much force on the chains.

The Gangrel step forward looking at the creature, they take a few whiffs of him and talk amongst themselves. They turn and address Daniel the eldest of them speaking. "We will take him from here."

"Any reason why I should let you walk off with this thing?" Daniel crossed his arms and looked sternly at them. "He seems pretty out of control you know." Daniel wasn't against wreaking some havoc, but he at least had control when he did it and wouldn't involve innocents.

"Well if our noses are right and they are rarely wrong, this is our lost elder, Ed." The eldest said as he motioned toward the gargoyle. A few bites of chatter came from those around that heard this, Kevin was shocked he knew the guy was Gangrel and knew his name, but he had no idea the guy was this old.

The weight on how lucky Edd was to escape with his life and only landing in torpor hit him. "I'm going to kill that fucking bitch for this."

"She's not the enemy, she only went with the information given to her." Daniel tries calming Kevin, he didn't want to see him get crushed under the power of a prince. "Marcurio was keeping it from her knowing what would happen to him if she found out." Kevin's blood boiled at the thought of that bastard getting away with this and his eyes glowed red.

"Never fear young one, we will give our findings to the prince. He will be dealt with in due time." The three Gangrel called forth a pack of spectral wolves to help move the gargoyle. "As far as our elder goes however, we will try and help him regain his memories. An arduous and sad task, but with a little luck and a lot of time he might return to a shell of who he was, though the physical change will never revert." The three of them bow to Daniel. "Thank you and your clan for helping us regain our comrade, may the moon forever light your path." They turn and lead the wolves out into the woods that surrounded them.

Once Kevin had roared out of sight Nat jumped into the back seat, Eddy into the front, and put Edd's head in his lap. "Get this piece of shit moving gramps." Nat yelled at the driver and the vehicle sped off toward the night life district of the city.

Edd was motionless as in a deep sleep or more accurately if looked upon by a mortal a coroner would be called. He wasn't breathing his heart didn't seem to be beating, the body was already dead so it was conserving all its energy and directing it to the healing process. "We need to get some blood into him." Eddy threw his two cents in on the situation as he typed on his cell phone putting up a betting pool on Kevin's life with the other Cainite's, the odds were 70 to 1.

"And where do you expect we find that hmm? You got some tucked into your filthy rob?" Nat was nearly screaming at Eddy. Pretty sure this was that Edd guy Kevin had been talking about, Nat's nerves were on edge, if anything should happen to him while in his care.

Eddy looked up from his phone giving a toothy grin showing all his misshapen fangs to Nat. "You're practically a blood doll, why don't you give him some of yours." Eddy saw the look on Nat's face and smiled more. "Oh it's not like you'll die from it, you got above mortal healing. Well no skin off my nose if he goes up in ash." Eddy turns back around and continues typing on his phone. With those words Nat opens Edd's mouth, brings out his knife from his pocket and slices his wrist holding it over Edd's mouth. The body's natural instincts took over and swallowed the liquid as it craved more and more. The wound on Nat's wrist closed after a few seconds, he was feeling woozy from the loss of blood.

The car speed along reaching its destination a few minutes later, parking in the garage attached to the night club for its vampire owner. Eddy gets out of the vehicle and gives them a small mock tip of the hat. "This is where we part ways good sir. Me and normal people don't mix to well, unless you want screaming and chaos." He laughs to himself a little as he walked out into the alley and down into the sewer tunnels.

Nat runs in and fetches Nazz, a gorgeous young looking blonde Toreador, finding her at the bar of the night club seducing some young artist into paint her portrait in her natural state. He pulls her to the side to speak to her. "Nat, I was in the middle of something here."

"Sorry doll, but I, no Kevin needs your help." Nat says plainly.

"Oh Kev, what have you gotten yourself into this time." She scolds the boy who wasn't there as she follows Nat out to the garage. Opening the door to the backseat he shows her the mess that was Eddward Vincent. "Oh dear lord, what happened to the poor angel?" She was becoming entranced with the way his black hair fell upon his porcelain skin along with the red of the blood that splattered his face.

"Best let Kevin explain, he asked me to bring him here and said he would come by as soon as he could." Nat said as he began bringing the man out from the back of the car. The driver took his legs while Nat took his shoulders.

"And what is more important at a time like this?" She said running up the stairs to hold the door from the garage open. "He should be here taking care of this beauty."

"Revenge upon the thing that did this to the guy." Nat replied as he struggled to climb the stairs backwards.

"Well hurry up and take him to my office, can't let the customers see him like this." Hurrying along the wall to get to the service entrance for the employee's, which was only a mere twenty feet away from the garage door, without anyone seeing them seemed like a little miracle. Climbing another set of stairs to Nat's torment they reached her office. She slid all the items on her desk on to the floor and directed them to put Edd on the desk. "Have we given him any blood?"

"Just a little, not much?" Nat said as the dizziness returned to him from the earlier bloodletting. Nazz picks up her phone which had been on the desk and places an order with the kitchen downstairs. A few minutes later the door opens and a man with a tray comes in and hands it to Nazz, it contained a blood bag and an orange juice. Handing the OJ to Nat she pours the contents of the bag into Edd's mouth watching as the body devoured it without any sign of life coming back. "Is he going to wake up?" Nat said as he put down the bottle the OJ was in on the side table from the couch he was sitting in.

"That depends on him, it could be days, months, years or decades before he opens his eyes again. Torpor is funny like that. The antediluvians have been in torpor for millennia's" She looked over the body seeing if there was any signs of healing going on, it was slow but it was happening.

An hour later Kevin comes busting into the door and heads over to where Edd was laying, seeing no change he looks up at Nazz a pleading look in his eye. "Can you hide him here?"

"Why Kevin?" Nazz didn't like the sound of his voice.

"I don't want those fucking Tremere getting their hands on him." Kevin didn't know if sending Edd was intentional on the part of the Tremere, if they knew the prince would use him to capture the creature or if it was just a coincidence.

"They have a right to him Kevin, they're his clan." She didn't want to be embroiled in a spitting match between the Brujah and Tremere.

"Please Nazz, they may have sent him to his death on purpose." Her resolve melted with his pleading words.

"Fine, I'll keep him safe. But you owe me a boon." She collapsed into her desk chair and listened as Kevin explained the events of the past few nights. The night was coming to its close, the club was empty and they brought Edd down into the basements secret lair so he would be out of sight of any mortal daytime cleaning service. Kevin lay beside him that day hoping Edd would wake up some time soon.

 **A/N- The Toreador is a clan of vampires, they are the artist, poets, actors, club owners and rock stars of the vampire race. They tend to be very beautiful and beguiling they also tend to become enthralled with beauty, the sunrise can entrance them and be their doom. Antediluvians are the third generation of vampires they are Cain's grandchildren and also the bringers of the vampiric apocalypse.**


	10. Lest Ye be Judged

Peach Creak by Night Chapter 10 – Lest Ye be Judged

 **A/N- Ooo that was fun now wasn't it, now to see how the cards fall, in our favor or against. As always there will be violence and cursing.**

Marcurio was concerned, no word of the capture of the gargoyle or its destruction had come to him, nor had his childer Edd come back to report. It had been three nights since he sent him to the prince and Thomas came back with her decry. If Edd died in the encounter that was no big lose to him, another astronomer could be found for his purposes, the red star had only just begun to show itself, they had time. The discovery of the other part of the plan brought down from the council of seven, now that was an issue he couldn't ignore. Precautionary measures were taken and he placed several older gargoyles to guard around the chantry just in case, and he had sent word to his lord of the incident hoping for aid or council. All was quiet, to quiet, night to night routines were going on as normal as though a eight foot gargoyle hadn't smashed its way through the main chamber only days ago and this put him even more on edge. Where was the prince letting him know what happened to their gargoyle, how dare she keep information from him, how dare she not turn it over if it was in her possession.

He was rocked out of his thoughts by a massive explosion in the main hall, wondering what it could be, he exits his study and looks around the hall from the balcony. The doors had been knocked clear off their hinges and lay ten feet away from where they once stood, walking casually in was the prince followed by her Gangrel servant, another unknown Gangrel and the Brujah leader Daniel. Knowing his goose had been cooked he tries to make a run for it. The prince points to the balcony and Daniel with a speed few had seen rushes him and subdues him. In a last ditch effort screams to the gargoyles. "Kill her!" One of the giants lumbers toward her and raises its claws, it was dispatched with a flick of her wrist, she sent it flying through a wall to smash against the outer wall of the building and crumble into a pile of ruble. The other gargoyle backs up and stands down, she shoots Daniel a look and a stake was driven into Marcurio's heart. Daniel slung him over his shoulder and brought him down the stairs and into the trunk of the prince's waiting car.

When Marcurio awoke next he was strapped to a bench by metal braces in the main audience chamber of the prince, all the major leaders of the clans present and the Brujah and Gangrel clans out in force. The bench was a simple device but effective, his wrists were cuffed to a chain, if he brought his hands in to gain leverage to break his bonds the chains would threw a series of pulleys bring a stake into his heart. Looking up from his position of contrition he sees the prince upon her throne on the dais. "Do you have anything to say for yourself Marcurio?"

"I do not understand my prince, what is the meaning of this outrage?" Marcurio dared not move any further up to look at her.

"Come now Marcurio, you don't expect me to believe that you were unaware that an elder vampire was being held in your chantry." She looked him over and enjoyed the position she had him in, she had longed to get this worm right where she had him. "You also don't expect me to believe that you were unaware that he was being turned into a gargoyle now do you. If what I know about your clan is true, and I expect it is, there isn't so much as a sneeze that happens in that place that you haven't sanctioned." She stands and walks toward her prisoner teasing him a little she squats down in front of him. "So I'll ask again do you have anything to say for yourself?"

"We were fortifying our defenses for Gehenna." Marcurio spat out, hoping for some leniency.

"Oh really, and what makes you so certain Gehenna is upon us?" She mused over his statement as she stood and took a step to the left.

"The red star is starting to shine and the thin bloods run in droves." His words were becoming frantic he was certain of this interpretation of the prophecy.

Angelica has had enough of these fools with their Gehenna obsession and shouted. "I have heard this rhetoric once a century since I was embraced, thin bloods have always been around, and the star is no better a sign." She cleared her throat and composed herself, really that is no way for nobility to act. "Even if we were in the midst of it, that doesn't give you the right to torture and disfigure one of our own." She walks back up to the dais and takes her seat. "It is my judgment then Marcurio De la Fuente that you meet the sun this morning, to have your sins cleansed in its fire." She motions to her servants, and the Brujah and Gangrel clans cheered their approval. "Take him away and ready him for his fate."

The stake was driven in again and all went black for Marcurio. When he woke again he was chained to the doom on top of the building and the dawn was approaching, the chains were enchanted and could hold a prince down if need be. "Any last words?" The prince said as she stood in front of him.

"You will see, I was right doom is upon you and your messily position will mean nothing." He struggled hopelessly against his bindings, every fiber of his being was telling him to get to a dark place.

"Very well, let it be known that on this day the sentence has been carried out, and our dear friend has dubbed me a fool." She caresses his cheek and walks away toward the door and down to her personal chambers to sleep.

Marcurio watched as the horizon started to lighten up, his chains were unyielding no matter the force he applied to them. He roared at the effort he exerted trying to make them give if even just a little, looking for a shred of hope in his dire need. Then it happened the sun peaked over the horizon and the thing that should be putting him to sleep blazed through his body sending wave after wave of pain coursing through him, he screamed in agony. His skin started to crack under the heat smoke was billowing out from under his clothes, his hands were the first to ignite then his face. The flame spread throughout his body burning every inch of him, his voice being choked by the smoke from his own flesh and in what seemed to take centuries for him was done in a matter of seconds and he was no more than a pile of ash being blown away by the wind.

The next evening the Tremere chantry was still undergoing repair when the messenger carrying the news of Marcurio's sentence arrived. Thomas being a Magister had to pass the news up the chain of command, which was not one of his favorite activities. The vampires above a Regent in the Tremere ranks were generally not the kind of people you want to meet, all they cared for were results and setbacks were not tolerated. And the loss of a regent was a setback no lord wanted to hear about, and Lord Alexander was the type of man to have you lashed for catching on fire and consider his piss to good to put you out. Within a fortnight he arrived to put the house back in order, having to clear his affairs to attend to this didn't put him in the best of moods. The report he was about to receive would worsen that mood. Walking through the repaired doors he heads up the stairs and into the study, calling to the closest apprentice he saw. "Bring me your magistrate." The apprentice looked dumbfounded never having laid eyes on this man before. "NOW!" and the apprentice scurried off to find Thomas.

Thomas walked up the stair wearily, concerned with what he would find on the other side of the door. Opening it slowly he sees the Lord sitting at Marcurio's old desk going over papers, deciphering what he already knew and what had been withheld from him. Stepping in Thomas bows slightly and speaks. "Lord Alexander it's an honor that you grace us with your presents."

"Cut the bull shit and explain the situation to me." Alexander didn't even look up from the paper work he was going over.

"We had a breach when a freshly made gargoyle escaped and terrorized the area, Marcurio in an attempt to keep our secrets didn't tell the prince about its age or origin and she took action sending a team out to capture it." He clears his throat a little feeling the pressure of what could happen to him if discovered he had any part in it. "The Gangrel discovered it was their elder, and the prince executed Marcurio for the crime."

"So what your telling me is that our spells, which have never failed to restrain an elder, suddenly failed and the beast broke lose." He eyed Thomas intently, a flicker of doubt in his eyes. "I going to go ahead and guess that our research on the star has meet with some road blocks as well." Thomas nods but doesn't speak."Well son with so much going so wrong so quickly there is only one answer to this, traitors." He stands and goes toward Thomas and puts his arm around him leading him toward the door and on the balcony. "And one good way to flush them out is to shake up their hiding place, restructure the hierarchy and put in some dependable leaders." Thomas starts to feel a burning sensation coursing through his veins. "You failed me son, it was your duty to keep order in this chantry and you couldn't even do that." Alexander walks away just in time to avoid the pop of Thomas' head as the steam build up forced its way out. He points to a nameless apprentice on the balcony. "You clean that up." And then to another nameless apprentice in the lower hall. "You get a hold of the Nosferatu in this city and tell them I would like an audience with them." Alexander knew he needed the sewer rats to flush out his rats.

The next night he was bid to come to their underground "kingdom" to do business, meeting in the sewers was not Alexander's idea of a good time, but when you're in need of the Nosferatu's assistance you do things on their terms. The leader he met was a woman by the name of Deidra, and one of the clan's best spies if the stories were to be believed. She feigns a bow and speaks "What can we do for you oh noble Alexander of clan Tremere."

"I need to purchase some information." He says as he walks forward trying to avoid anything that would make the smell of this place stick to him.

"That will not be cheap sir, especially for your clan." She said rubbing her chin pondering how much she could squeeze out of him.

"I care not the cost, just get your filthy feelers out there and find out what I need to know." Knowing the Nosferatu as well as he did, he knew they already knew what it was he was searching for. The rest was just a game to them, make him sweat it out, see him squirm for the information and then overcharge him for it.

"Fine we will have what you're looking for in a few nights. I will send a courier to you with it." She waves him off and leaves back into the sewer from wince she came from.

 **A/N- Thin bloods are vampires of the 14** **th** **and 15** **th** **generation so far removed from Cain that they are barely above a ghoul in power. The red star is one of the final signs of Gehenna and heralds the awakening of the antediluvians**


	11. Favors

Peach Creek by Night Chapter 11 – Favors

 **A/N-Been a minute on this one I apologize but I got caught up on the other story I was doing. A little history on the Tremere, they are the only clan not directly linked to Cain. They stole their immortality through dark magic's and drained an Antediluvian that lay in torpor to solidify their claim as a true clan, that is why they are called usurpers. The typical warnings with this one of language and violence.**

The day Marcurio died a tear fell down Edd's check as he lay in torpor, his body subconsciously knew that his master who he had a blood bond with was no longer among the living. One of his shackles was now removed, and his ties to the Tremere have been weakened, now if only the council of seven would suddenly die he would be free. Even with the seven still alive his direct link to the clan now lay dead, and his bonds of loyalty greatly weakened within the eyes of the clan. As Kevin was dozing off he sees the tear fall and gently brushes it off Edd's cheek, a part of him hoping it was a good sign that the torpor was nearing its end. But in reality he knew that Edd's master had just died, having attended the trial and witnessed the verdict the prince handed down, as his eyes closed he was hoping Daniel would be successful with the favor he was asking for.

The following night after Marcurio's sentence had been carried out the prince was holding court as she normally would. She was sitting in her throne, her head resting upon the curled fingers of her right hand as she listened to the last petition of the night. It was a fight between two siblings who were in different clans, so the petition was presented to her, one brother a Tremere the other a Brujah. They were squabbling over who would get to make this beautiful human female a ghoul, both of them being enamored with her. The truth of the matter is that the petitioner was a Malkavian, the clan as a whole is very insightful perceiving things in the world that others do not. The problem is understanding what the Malkavian has to say, the clan suffers from Cain's curse, each member upon being embraced is stricken with a form of dementia. This Malkavian has Dissociative Identity Disorder, and both brothers are actually the same person, and the prince was growing weary of listening to the Malkavian fight with himself as he switched rapidly between the two identities. "I have a suggestion that might help the both of you." She said letting out a breath wanting to get the business part of her evening over with. "Why don't you both make her a ghoul."

"I don't see how that will work my prince." The Malkavian said and then continued as his posture changed to a more aggressive stance. "Fuck that, this is the only time I'll agree with the usurper, it doesn't solve our problem."

As she dismisses them with a wave of her hand she adds. "Trust me boy's it will work." Mentally exhausted from the entirety of the evening she was ready to bring an end to these proceedings, she straightens up in her chair and clears her throat. "If there is no further business I bide you all a good night ladies and gentlemen." As the room clears she slumps back in her chair letting out a sigh of relief that the formalities were over, looking over to her Gangrel servant she smiles weakly. "What is on the menu tonight Tamier?"

"It is a nice blend of power and evil my prince, a politician who the people suspect of being a serial killer madam." Tamier began leading the way to her private chambers, she was abruptly stopped by the Brujah leader Daniel addressing her.

"Hey Angie, may I have a word?" Daniel sauntered over to where she was and looks her in the eye without fear of reprimand for his casual tone with her.

She returns his gaze with an annoyed look upon her face, diverting her eyes back to the direction she was heading she continues toward her private chambers. "What do you want Daniel? I've already closed up shop for the evening."

Daniel follows her to her rooms and in the same brash tone he addresses her. "I need a favor."

Her annoyance with the Brujah leader was becoming apparent in her voice. "You wait till now to ask me for a favor? Why not do so when it was appropriate, you're cutting into my me time Daniel." She sits at her dining table as Tamier fills her glass with the vintage of the evening. "May I offer you some?" She motions to the decanter of blood.

He raises his hand to decliner her invitation. "No, to high class for my tastes." He takes a seat and props his feet up on the table.

Taking a sip and enjoying the flavor or her meal she relaxes a little, but was still annoyed with the intrusion. "What is it you want Daniel?"

Unfazed by the tone of her voice he puts his hands behind his head and looks in her direction. "One of my boys has become quite smitten with a Tremere."

"I'm well aware of that." She sits her wine glass on the table and returns his gaze raising a brow as to beckon him to continue.

"Well that Tremere has suffered great injury from that little request of yours." He pauses to let the information sink in.

"Oh dear me, I do hope the poor dear is alright." On the outside she had to keep up a stoic front, on the inside a little pang of guilt from having sent them on that mission tug at her heart.

"No, he has slipped into torpor, which is why I am here. We are keeping the boy secretly so he can heal, not sure what the Tremere have in mind for him if they get him back." He drew a line across his neck to emphasize his thoughts on their intent. "We are assuming they think he is dead right now."

Taking another sip as he spook she kept a stern look of annoyance on her face. "And how do you want me to help you?"

Putting his feet down on the floor he got a little more serious. "Your protection for the boy, from them." He knew he couldn't officially involve the clan in Kevin's request without causing trouble, so he was unable to send any meaningful numbers to help protect Edd.

"I can't do that publicly Daniel and you know it. If they discover he is alive they have a right to their clansmen." She takes another sip of her meal as she contemplated her move. "I will tell you what I can do for you, I'll send my retainer Eddy and one of my clansmen to help protect him. In exchange I would like a boon."

His face betrayed the fact that he knew this was coming, all things have a price. "Name it and let's be done with it."

A small smile crept upon her face. "When the boy wakes I would like to talk to him." Seeing the curious look in his eyes she continues. "My reasons are my own, so keep the boy well protected for me."

Standing he starts to walk out the room and replies as he leaves. "Will do Angie, and thanks, they're laying low over at Nazz's." Even in a princes private chambers the walls have ears and information will always find its way into the Nosferatu's hands. Within two nights the prince kept good on her word and sent Eddy along with her clansmen Justin, Daniel only chanced sending another young Brujah and an acquaintance of Kevin's, Sarah. The loud mouthed and feisty Brujah was a welcome addition for Kevin. With so few sent both the Brujah and Ventrue could disavow their actions if what they were doing was discovered by the Tremere.

Their secret stayed safe for three weeks, Lord Alexander had been busy bringing all those left in the chantry under his blood bond since the regent all in the house were bound to was dead. He needed to keep every member of the clan loyal and the control the blood bond gave them was the best means to do that. The other diversion to his attention was his continued sifting through of Marcurio's notes, trying to determine what progress the former regent had made if any toward the projects he had handed down from his superiors. His third task he had on his plate was finding a worthy successor to both Marcurio and Thomas, quickly finding Thomas' in a promising apprentice by the name of Michelle. Her ruthless pursuit of knowledge and unwavering discipline was what this chantry needed in Alexander's opinion, how Marcurio ever accomplished anything under its former management structure was astounding. "Tell me how our study of the star is coming along?" He addressed Michelle as she brought in several reports on various projects throughout the chantry.

"We have made some progress sir, but are hampered in our efforts." She replied as she lays down the reports and then went to a side table along the wall to get him his meal.

"And what pray tell is delaying it?" He takes the glass offered to him by the new magistrate.

Continuing to busy herself by taking unused books and placing them in their proper place on the shelf she answers him. "The promising new apprentice that was well learned in astronomy, that Marcurio had brought into the fold for this project, is missing and presumed dead."

He strokes his chin, leaning back in the chair he looks at the glass in his hand, bringing it up to his lips. "Missing you say." Then takes a sip of its contents.

"But do not presume him dead." Deidra steps out of the shadows of a corner. Walking over to the desk she carried a small pin drive in her hand, she gives the man a disrespectful bow. "Lord Alexander our price." She waved the drive in her talon like fingers.

"Name it." He was eager for that drive.

"300 units" She smiled, this would feed her clansmen for a little while.

"Done." She throws the drive on his desk.

Walking back into the shadows her voice was heard after she vanished. "We expect our payment before sunrise." You don't double cross the guys with all the information, for your dirty laundry may be aired for all to see. Quickly grabbing the drive he inserts it into the laptop on the desk and opens the folder, reading through it he finds that he has already cut the head off the serpent with the death of Thomas. That was no fun, he was so looking forward to savoring his time with the traitor.

Scrolling further down he continues to read a detailed report of the events that lead up to the gargoyles release. "What was the name of that apprentice that is missing?"

"Eddward Vincent sir." She said with curiosity in her tone.

"It appears our Mr. Vincent is not as dead as we assumed." Continuing to read he finds that the Brujah have him, and though he is in a state of torpor the boy could wake up at anytime and without a serving blood bond upon him could reveal all he knows about them. Seeing how Thomas was his teacher that could be every little dirty secret that was housed under this roof. "Michelle." She snaps to attention. "Bring me a disposable apprentice." She leaves the room while he picks up a pen and a piece of paper quickly writing a note upon it then sealing it with wax and the clans seal stamped into it, on a second piece of paper he writes instructions for the courier. She arrives with the apprentice in tow, holding up the two pieces of paper and handing them to the young man he speaks. "Follow these instructions and you should find safe passage to your destination. Hand this letter to Daniel and only to Daniel." The apprentice takes the letter and quickly heads out of the building eager to please his new master and prove his worth.

The instructions were quite simple, turn here follow that road turn there, a child could follow them to the letter. Half way through his trip however a set of eyes had spotted him from their rooftop perch and knew him for what he was, vampire. She notched her bow and took aim controlling her breathing to line the shot up, she holds her breath and releases sending the arrow flying. It catches the hell spawn in the heart stacking him instantly dropping him to the ground. Her and her companion quickly climb down and drag the lifeless body into their hide out, riffling through his belongings to find the letter. Nothing else of use on him she unsheathes her sword and decapitates the monster sending his ashes to the wind.

Alexander sits back in his chair, elbows on the arm rests hands together forming a triangle tapping his index fingers together. "Sometimes my dear you let the flock tack out the trash." Pleased with himself that clan Tremere would remain blameless as the hunters would do his dirty work for him.

 **A/N- Malkavian's can be stricken with several kinds of psychological disorders, DID, schizophrenia, depression, or sociopath to name just a few. But they have great insight into a lot of events one could even call it divination their predictions are pretty spot on, if only you can discern their meaning that is. They also share a hive like mind, remain individuals none the less.**


	12. The Hunters

Peach Creek by Night Chapter 12 – The Hunters

 **A/N- I know I haven't been concentrating on the boys that much in these past couple of chapters, been trying to give a little more depth to the story so we know how the politics of this world works and besides a story revolving around a sleeping Edd would be boring lol. A Klick is a kilometer. Fun fact about Ventrue, being high society they must drink form high society they cannot drink from homeless people or will vomit, drinking from middle class holds a fifty percent chance to vomit. The Sisterwives belong to Dshell99. Warnings: Violence**

Ang, or her code name Princess, sat at her desk going over a couple of preliminary reconnaissance reports that pawn had brought back. She couldn't believe she was back in Peach Creek, what has it been fifteen years, but here she was back in the city where she was born. The memories of that fateful night that changed her destiny springing back into her mind, memories she has tried to burry ever since that night, but are now the things of nightmares that keep her up at night. She was eight years old and hiding in a closet from the scene that unfolded right outside the door, she could see the horrific events unfold through the shutters on the door. The monster stood over the writhing figures of her parents, its hand outstretched as though using some foul magic's to shape and form their flesh as they screamed in agony and its pleasure at the scene heard in its laughter. Crafting and twisting their two bodies flesh from one folded onto the other and merged together, bones cracked and twisted into ungodly shapes, what was once two rib cages became one, shoulders joining together along with hips, spins twisting around one another. All that was left of the parents she once knew was a scurrying creature that looked like two humans squished together on eight legs made from their limbs, both heads bobbing around as mindless as zombies. "Did you like that girl?" The monster said as it turned toward the closet she hides in, yanking the door off its hinges in one motion it reaches for her, the thing barely looked human as though it had used its own flesh as a canvas for its twisted magic's. "Let's see where we can add your delicate flesh to my artwork."

If it wasn't for the timely intervention of the hunters from the Society of Leopold, she would have been added to the make shift creature that was her parents. Being orphaned the hunters took her to one of their convents to join other children whose parents have meet an untimely end at the hands of such foul creatures as these. This is where she met her five friends Sy, Jessie, Krissy, Jessie Anne and Emily. This is also where she found her purpose in life, revenge on all those that lurked in the darkness, and the Society of Leopold was more than happy to help her fulfill this desire. It trained them mentally, spiritually and physically for the task, practically starting immediately from the time she arrived at the orphanage. One would suspect that the Society of Leopold specifically filled its ranks with survivors of such attacks so their zeal for the hunt would be greater.

Shaking herself out of her memories Ang double checks the roster of the team she put together, hoping she didn't let her feelings toward them cloud her judgment. Ang went down the road of religion, becoming a warrior nun and skilled healer, her voice was the bane of evil and her hands the succor for the injured, but she was also very skilled in hand to hand combat along with being proficient with sword. Sy, code name Prince, focused her attention on hand to hand becoming a master in Karate and a formidable boxer, her weapon of choice was her spiked brass knuckles, to crush the skulls of her enemies with. Jessie, code name Bishop, focused on archery, she was able to hit her mark with deadly accuracy instantly staking any vampire unlucky enough to cross her path she also acquired some skill with the sword for close ranged combat. Krissy, code name Rook, was their master of the sword arts, none in their school could compare to her skill and speed with steal, some say she keeps her swords sharp enough to cut through steal, she also has decent skill in fire arms. Jessie Anne, code name Knight, was their ballistics expert always eager to see things go boom and was also their sharp shooter, she can take the head off a vamp two klick's out. Emily, code name Pawn, is their recon specialist, mastering in stealth and subterfuge the shadows are her home, good with throwing knifes to keep the noise of her approach down but decent at fire arms when all hell breaks loose.

Feeling that the new team was as ready for field combat as they would ever be, Ang closes the roster book. There orders from the Society were simple, keep an eye on the Tremere in this city and investigate any suspicious activity and report back their findings. So far nothing of worth has been discovered other then the execution of their regent a few weeks back due to an escaped gargoyle, and the Lord of the area taking over operations of the house. Only getting a short reply from operations to continue observations, how boring she has trained for years to kill these bastards, now all she was doing was watching them and waiting for some unknown piece of information to drop in her lap. A knock at the door and she bids them to enter. "Princess." Sy says peeking her head in the door before fully entering the room, Ang motions for her to take a seat at the chair in front of her desk. Sitting down she drops a letter bearing the Tremere seal on it upon the desk. "Bishop brought us a little Intel, says she found it on one of the Tremores as he was heading to Brujah territory."

Ang was intrigued, what could be so important that the Tremere would reach out to their rivals? Picking up the note she opens it and quickly reads the hand written message. It seems to be a very lengthy demand for the return of one of their clansmen, telling the Brujah they know where he is being hidden naming the place in the message as proof and would use force to get him if need be and that they had one week to comply. An idea struck her and a plan formed. "Send the pawn out, I want detailed information on this hide out."

"What are you planning Ang? Our orders are to observe nothing more." Sy looked at her commander and lover suspiciously.

Ang didn't like the informality, there was a time and place for it and this was not it. "If it isn't well guarded we will strike. The Tremere will think the Brujah ignored them and the Brujah will think the Tremere attacked them." Leaning back in her chair, satisfied with the idea as it formed she continues. "Then we just sit back and let them wipe each other out, and then we can just waltz right in to the chantry and take what the higher ups want."

Not being as convinced about that plan as her lover was she shakes her head but says nothing at the moment, she would be the first to admit that she was itching for a fight, fuck this snooping around. She just wasn't sure if they were ready to take on a heaven just yet, the group was still newly formed but the chain of command existed for a reason. "Ok I'm game, I could use a good work out." Standing she adjusts her uniform and gives a salute. "If that's all princess?" Ang dismisses her and she leaves the office to give Emily her marching orders. As she walks down the hall she remembers Ang coming to her two weeks ago back in Rome.

Ang found her in the garden of the Papal Palace sitting upon a bench looking at the flowers, Sy was contemplating her future having been given notice of excommunication from the order, all she wanted to do was be her true self and hold the one woman in the world that meant the most to her. Ang takes a seat next to her on the bench and holds her hand in a comforting manor. "How are you holding up?"

Sy lets out a breath and looks away from her. "As best can be expected really."

Ang bites her lip thinking on how best to word what she was going to say. "I have an offer for you that might cheer you up."

Sy looks at her with an excited look in her eyes. "You're running away with me?"

Ang frowns at her words and huffs a little. "No Sy, my place is here." Turning her head away from Sy she continues. "Someone has to rid the world of this evil."

"Oh." Sy slumps back into the bench and looks at the flowers once again.

"I've been given permission to form a team, and I want you on it." Ang blurts out quickly.

"Yeah, but they don't want me here." Sy didn't look in her direction she just continued to stare at the flowers in the garden, not truly looking at them.

"I gave them no choice in the matter, I pulled a few strings and got them to pull the inquisitions verdict and had them fill thirteen that bull shit." Ang squeezed Sy's hand but not turning at look at her, dreading her answer. "So what do you say? Be my prince charming and save me form those evil vampires?"

Giving a little laugh and shaking her head, how could she refuse this woman? "Sure who else can you trust to watch your fine ass?" Clearing her mind of the memory she gives Emily her instructions and watches the pawn leave on her mission, all the while hoping this course of action wasn't only fueled by Ang's need for revenge.

Back at Johnson Point Tower the prince was playing with a new toy she had procured recently, it was nothing for the Nosferatu to obtain it for her. Sitting in her chair at the dining room table she looks him in the eyes muttering commands to him. There was a knock at the door and she says one last command. "Sleep." The boy hunches over in his chair, turning to the door she speaks loudly. "Enter."

Her servant walks in and toward the table, eyeing the boy curiously, knowing that he was well beneath her tastes and was not intended for a meal. "My prince we have some disturbing news." She motions with her right hand for him to continue. "It appears that a large payment of blood was giving to the Nosferatu by the Tremere recently."

Knowing that such a payment could only mean the Tremere were looking into the events that caused Marcurio's execution she asks. "Any word on what they might have found?"

"No my prince, without our retainer we are deaf to the dealings of the Nosferatu. But if I was to wager a guess I would say they know the boy is being hidden." Tamier had a concerned look on his face, more for the outcome if it was discovered she had a hand in this then for the boy's safety.

"It can't be helped, they will have to take care of it on their own." She too was concerned but her hands were tied now.

"Is that wise my prince?" His concern was becoming more apparent in his voice.

"To give more aid would surely bring the wrath of the Tremere upon our clan. We must sit back and wait, and see if they slip up." At this point all she could hope for was that the Tremere would take unsanctioned action against the Brujah, then she would be within her rights to act.

"Very well my prince." Tamier bows and looks at the boy at the table fast asleep. "And what of our guest?"

"Oh he's been a very naughty boy." She stands and cradles his head in her hands. "I've got a special punishment for him."

"May I be so bold as to inquire on this?" His curiosity was overwhelming, it took a special kind of person for her to take an interest in and want to toy with them.

"Oh, I don't mind at all, I am more than happy to explain." Adjusting the boys head so he was looking up at her, his eyes still closed she runs a finger through his hair. "You see this little piece of work tried to hang a classmate at his school, all because he was different than him." She smiles at the idea she had for his punishment. "So I have decided that little Mitchell here is going to know what it is to be different. Wake." The boy's eyes pop open and focus upon hers, she sits back in her chair his eyes following her the entire time. "I am currently implanting a suggestion into his head, it's going to take some time, but when I am done with him he will truly know what it is to walk a mile in someone else's shoes."

Tamier enjoyed the look of satisfaction that was in her eyes, and truthfully was dying to know exactly what she had in store for the boy. "Please continue madam I am most intrigued."

"He is going to have a subconscious thought in his head, every time he sees the full moon the implanted suggestion will take hold. The boy will become the biggest power bottom this side of the Mississippi." Looking the boy in the eyes she spoke. "You love the cock don't you Mitchell?"

"Yes mistress, I crave it." Looking up she sees the skeptical look in Tamier's eyes.

"Oh don't give me that look, its people like him that think homosexuality is a choice and that it can be turned off like a light switch. I'm just turning his on." She makes a motion with her hand as though flipping a switch.

"As you see fit, I just don't see how a hypnotic state will teach him a lesson." Tamier had a point most people don't remember things in those states.

"Oh it's not going to be hypnotic, he will be fully aware and normal. He has the choice on whether to act on it or not, I am only installing the desire into him and dropping his inhabitations toward the act itself." She sighs seeing that he isn't getting it yet. "In other words I am making him more open to the idea, along with being attracted to men while the full moon is out." Tamier face finally shows that he understands. "And with a little luck he will come to realize that there is nothing wrong about it, and the suggestion will then stop happening. Once I get it to set he will be returned to prison, the guards will think he was there the whole time and this man can live out his life behind bars where he belongs, just with a little added incentive." She waves Tamier off and continues her conditioning of Mitchell, a long process that hopefully bears fruit.

 **A/N- The Dominate ability that the Ventrue and Tremere have can implant ideas in a person's head if given enough time to do so. A member of the Tzimisce clan is the one that attacked Princess' family, they are members of the Sabbat sect that think humans should be ruled. And if you don't know who Mitchell is he is a character from another fic I am writing Loves Fool, you can witness his misdeeds in the chapter Strange Fruit.  
**


	13. The Hunted

Peach Creek by Night Chapter 13 – The Hunted

 **A/N- Now for the next drama bomb and the test, I am letting my evil side out with only one constraint. Warnings: Violence, Language, Death. The Sisterwives belong to Dshell99**

It only took the pawn two days to bring back her findings on the haven, picture of the entryways at night and day time were taken for there was a big difference in the two, she also presented a precise map of the building's main floor. At night the haven was a bustling night club on the main floor hosting Cainite and Kine alike, obviously a Toreador lair, and during the day the place was practically an impenetrable fortress with no easy entrance point without alerting all in the area. Emily points to the map and a few of the pictures. "As you can see they have heavy steal shutters over every entrance, along with several ghouls that roam the perimeter during the day light hours, making it virtually impossible to gain entrance while they are at their most vulnerable."

Princess ponders the information for a minute her right hand tucked under her left elbow, her left hand rubbing her chin. "So a night time raid is our only option here."

Emily nods. "Last night being a week night the club was practically dead." She looked around to see if anyone got her pun, seeing just blank stares from the rest of the group she continues meekly. "I saw no vampires entering the building that night." Pointing to an area on the map she explains. "I saw a few containers that clearly held blood being brought down to the lower levels, this must be where their lair is."

Princess looked from where Emily was pointing up to her face. "Any idea on how many are down there?"

"About five it seems, but I would count on more." Emily was certain there wouldn't be too many more, only having spotted those five going in and out, that Damn Nosferatu was the only tricky one to spot.

"So it's decided, we infiltrate their lair tonight, drive out the humans with tear gas and vanquish any blood suckers that might remain. Then we take out the main group." Princess was certain of her plan, it seemed flawless.

Sy says with authority. "Alright everyone prepare yourselves then go get some rest , you'll need it, we form up at 2100 hours." The four stood at attention then left the room to get their gear ready for the evening's raid and then get a few hours of sleep. Sy looks up at Princess who was still hunched over the map examining it. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Princess' heart was racing, she was so ready to deal out some justice in the name of her family.

Sy was not convinced by her words. "Maybe you should take a breath."

"I SAID I'M FINE." Princess paused, shocked that she had lashed out so. "I'm sorry, I'm just eager to see some vamps blow away with the wind."

Sy walks over and puts her arm around her waist. "I understand." She kisses her on the temple. "Just don't let it consume you." The two of them made their preparation for the evening and laid down together holding each other to get a few hours of sleep before the appointed time.

Back at the AML night club the five guardians of Eddward were waking from their day's slumber. A few of them were growing impatient, namely Sarah. "Three weeks and not a single incident, three weeks of nothing but sitting here watching sleeping beauty over there lay around." She rounds on Kevin pointing a finger in his face. "I don't think your fucking boyfriend was as important to the usurpers as you thought he was."

Smacking her finger out of his face and slamming her to the ground to assert his dominance, the Brujah respect power if nothing else. "Listen here you loud mouthed child, we all knew this was precautionary. Just give it another week and you can go back to your life of punching boys to get their attention." Kevin helps her off the floor.

Eddy address's Nazz with a grin that showed all his fangs. "What do you say sweet cheeks, you want to place a little wager?" He rubs his fingers together for emphasis. "My money says they will be ripping each other's throats out in two days."

Nazz gives him a disgusted look and walks away muttering to herself. "Fucking sewer rat." She heads up the stairs to the main floor to check that the club was prepared for when the doors open and to give the usual requests that the meals be served downstairs. Being the owner of the club she had many duties to attend to, and those duties had held her up stairs for a little over an hour, when she started walking back to the stairs that led down she heard the rolling of a metal canister on the floor. Spotting it right before it let out its nocuous fumes, she sped down the stairs, hearing the music stop and the sound of a few death cries from other vampires that were there that night hunting. Entering the room the others were in she could tell they were aware that something was wrong. "Someone's attacking."

Sarah rolls her eyes. "Well that's just great, maybe staying in the basement wasn't such a good idea. Now when we head up we'll be picked off one by one. Bravo Romeo."

Kevin swallowed the lump in his throat realizing the truth to her words. "Not if I have anything to say about it." Eddy chimes in and makes a wave of his hands, and as his hand from his point of view passed over someone they vanished from sight ending with his own disappearance. "Now just stay quiet and follow me up the stairs."

Able to slightly see each other they followed the Nosferatu up and into the main floor of the bar. Slowly and carefully they surveyed their surroundings, the smoke was clearing and standing in the middle of the dance floor were six women with their backs against each other, each brandishing a weapon of one kind or another. Whispering well below a human's capability to hear Kevin speaks to the group. "Sarah Nazz and Justin circle round and try and draw some your direction, me and Eddy will draw some this way." The three did as instructed making their way around the group giving them a wide birth and heading to the stage area. They made a ruckus behind the stage curtain by tipping items over drawing all the hunter's attention that direction. The six female hunter's slowly made their way over to the sound, weapons at the ready, Kevin sees a straggler in their group and takes the advantage, flinging a bear bottle cap at her hitting her in the head to draw her attention, he duck into the service area allowing the door to swing a few times.

Inexperience in the field got the better of Emily as she turned and headed in the direction of the door, not alerting her comrades to where she was heading. As she left her groups side the trickster Nosferatu preformed another skill his blood afforded him and took her place, disguising himself flawlessly as to look like her, the illusionary magic was so good that Emily's own mother wouldn't be able to tell the difference. The real Emily opens the door to the service area slowly checking the corners as she entered, sticking to the shadows as best she could to avoid detection. But the shadows will avail you not poor Emily, for vampires are quite adapt at night hunting and have the advantage in it. Before she knew what was happening Kevin pounced from behind, knocking the sword out of her hand quickly, muffling her cry with one hand and restraining her with the other, his fangs buried deep in her throat. As her life was slowly draining from her one would think she would be thinking about her friends and their plight, but nope all that crossed her mind was this didn't hurt so bad she barely felt any teeth at all. He removes his fangs and, snap breaks her neck, her body falling limp to the floor

Being attuned spiritually, Princess could tell that one of their lives had just ended, but looking around she still counted the whole team present. Centering herself she could sense the departing soul on the other side of the room along with a vampire, there was too much distraction for her to get a clear thought of who it was. The other things she could sense was that the three monsters in front of them had spread out readying their attack still too much distraction to get a clear point on any of them. The disturbing bit was that she could feel one of them right up close to her, she halts the group. "What's wrong?" Sy whispers.

Not wanting to voice her fears she says nothing but looks around hoping to see through the mask the creature had put on. Looking from Sy to Krissy all appeared normal, moving on to Jessie everything was fine. But Emily had a strange look to her that Ang couldn't quite see due to Jessie being in-between them, reaching up she was about to move Jessie when blood splattered across her face a look of shock twisting her expression wondering where it had come from. Not feeling any pain herself Ang looks down as Jessie did the same. A twisted and gnarled hand was protruding through Jessie's chest holding her heart as it still beat, the figure of Emily melting away as the grotesque Nosferatu's disguise was broken. Quickly removing his hand he spins and disappears again into the shadows and from their view. As Jessie collapses into her arms Ang yells. "Bishop is down." The remaining three encircle Ang and the fallen Jessie their weapons at the ready.

An impatient Sarah was lurking in the shadows, seeing blood being drawn she grows excited and dashes forward screaming. "Get them." Forcing the other two to act, Kevin hearing the commotion rushes out of the service area and charged from the rear carrying Emily's sword. The Brujah with their strength and speed are very over powering in hand to hand combat, and Sy was keeping pace with Sarah, dodging her attacks and landing a few of her own. But this little Brujah was relentless always able to get away from a fatal blow just in time and managing to hurt Sy as she blocked attacks. Jessie Anne and Krissy were busy fending off Nazz and Justin with their swords. Nazz against Krissy as she used a steal pip to defend against the sword her unnatural strength her only upper hand, Justin was dodging Jessie Anne's sword trying to get a clear shot with his gun. Eddy had a bit of unfortunate luck trying to go in for the kill on Ang but got spotted by her as she threw holy water in his face sending him scurrying for the shadows again bringing his hands up to shield himself from the pain. Kevin deflects a killing blow headed for Justin and draws the attention of Jessie Anne to himself, Justin takes a few steps back to line up the shot but sees Ang stand and clasp her hands together. Quickly he finds refuge and puts ear plugs in his ears.

Ang speaks in prayer. "Oh heavenly father protect us from our enemies both seen and unseen, guide us on the path of righteousness and help our hands find their mark." Each word hit the vampires like hot iron staggering them and searing their flesh, driving Sarah to cower in fear, Sy takes the opportunity afforded her and drives her fist home crushing the skull of the young Brujah scattering her ashes to the wind. Ang continued to pray, Jessie Anne and Krissy raised their swords preparing to deliver the death blow to the monsters that now coward in front of them in pain.

Justin come out of hiding levels his gun and takes aim and fires. Sy hears the shot and turns in time to see Princess take the hit and topple over to the ground. The prayer stops bring Kevin and Nazz out of their pain and allowing them to deflect the blows that would have ended their existences. Sy falls to her knees to see if Ang was alright but her heart shatters as she turns Ang's head to discover a bullet hole was dead center of her forehead. "YOU FUCKING BASTARDS!" Sy screams and charges the one responsible for her loves death, tears flowing down her eyes her fist pulled back readying the strike, Bang a bullet to the shoulder to slow her down and Eddy's fist through her back and out her chest.

Jessie Anne and Krissy see they are surrounded and hopelessly out matched. "Hey Krissy." She response simply as she holds her sword at the ready, her back against Jessie Anne's. "You ready to meet our maker?"

"As long as we take some of these bastards down to hell with us I'm cool." With her response Jessie Anne pulls a string that releases all the pins on her grenades and clasps Krissy's hand.

Kevin seeing the grips fly yells "Grenade's" to his comrades and quickly grabs Nazz up into his arms and rushes to safety with inhuman speed. The resulting explosion sends debris flying in every direction a piece staking Kevin in the heart making him tumble to the ground dropping Nazz. A support structure collapses dropping its weight down upon Eddy crushing him under its debris pinning him there. Justin was caught in the fire ball, vampires being highly susceptible to fire as they are, it incinerates him where he stood. Coming to after the carnage Nazz pulls the small piece of wood from Kevin's heart, he takes a breath and opens his eyes wide glad to be alive. Looking at her in the eyes, he questions. "Is everyone alright?" Nazz shakes her head and helps him up off the floor, Kevin calls out. "Eddy, Justin. " No response came, he tries again but not even a groan could be heard with his heightened senses, the truth of their deaths hits him.

Eddy wakes to the shuffling of rubble as someone was walking over top where he lay. "Shovelchin if that's you, would you mind getting the fuck off me?" Nazz and Kevin quickly help him out of the rubble and onto his feet. Realization hit Kevin and he runs quickly down the stairs to check on Edd, the boy slept soundly only a few support beams having fallen nowhere near where he lay.

Unlocking his phone he makes a call. "Nat, we need to go to plan B, bring the van."

"Yes boss." Nat replied hanging up the phone and quickly following orders. Nazz's club being demolished by the attack and no longer a safe haven they had to move. From this moment forward Kevin and his friends jumped from one safe house to another keeping Edd safe from however it was that sent the hunter's. Daring not to stay in one place to long incase the Nosferatu were in on it and delivering the information to their enemies. Nat would transport them during the day to the new safe house, tucked away in coffins in the darkness of his van that had all the windows spray painted over to block out the sun. Whenever they dared to be in the city they would fest, Eddy sneaking out to contact the Brujah to get the necessary meals, always contacting them in person and always in disguise, phones and email was too easy for the Nosferatu to hack. When they were stuck in the country side a meal of rats and wildlife had to sustain them, not daring to draw attention by ransacking a house for the humans sheltered inside. Three years they ran, three years they hid, all of them growing weary of this cat and mouse game. But they had been lucky, not once have they been attacked since that night not one more casualty had they sustained since those loses at the club. But neither the prince nor the Brujah clan would send more aid to help them other then the supplies smuggled in by Eddy. Not a finger was lifted not a word of encouragement given, they were on their own and they knew it. Nazz and Nat stood by Kevin's side faithfully, Eddy was harder to keep convinced, the only thing keeping him from returning to safety was the fear of what the prince would do to him if the boy died.

Kevin was starting to lose hope that this torpor would end, they were out in the country at this moment and Kevin was laying in the grass star gazing trying to clear his mind. He hears a rustling behind him and he looks up to see Nazz walking toward him. She takes a seat beside him admiring the beauty of the moon in the sky, shaking her head to clear her thoughts she asks. "What's on your mind?"

Plucking the grass that surrounded him and tossing it to the side he lets out a breath and replies. "Just the usual, wishing he would wake up, longing to hear his voice again. You know sappy old me."

She turned her attention away from the stars and gives him a weak smile of understanding as she looked at him sprawled out on the grass. "Don't worry, it will happen, his wounds are all but healed. Now we just wait for his body to say it's ready."

"I hope you're right." He says throwing some more grass to the side.

"When am I ever wrong?" She nudges his shoulder with her hand and turns her attention to the stars again, admiring how they twinkled and how many you could see out here in the country.

Kevin stands up and brushes off his pants and jacket. "I'm going to head back in." He says seeing her not paying him any attention he continues poking her in the shoulder to draw her attention to him. "Don't get lost in the beauty of it ok." She nods and turns again to the stars. Entering the house he greets Nat and gives a nod to Eddy then walks to the room Edd was lying in. Opening the door he turns on the light to find an empty bed.

 **A/N-Alright ladies no pitch forks, no torches, you got your hits in before a beautiful death and I was halfway tempted to kill Eddy as well this chapter so :P. and a return of the cliffhanger YAS**


	14. The Beast

Peach Creek by Night Chapter 14 – The Beast

 **A/N- Vampires with the exception of Gangrel prefer the cities for two reasons, being close to their food supply and safety from what lurks in the country side. Yes Edd's torpor lasted only three years.**

Kevin exited the room he had left Edd's torpored body in and slams the door behind him, heading back into the main room of the safe house he looks at both Nat and Eddy. "Does anyone have a fucking idea where Edd is?" Both men looked at Kevin confused, Eddy walking over to the door Kevin had just come from and looked inside.

Nat motioned to the room with his right hand as he spoke. "We assumed that he was still where you left him."

Eddy walks back into the room after his inspection of the room Edd had been in. "Well looks like your boy toy is awake and made his escape through the window."

Joy hit Kevin's heart that Edd was finally awake, but realization also, Edd was probably not aware of the dangers of the countryside at night and could stumble into something a lot worse out there then what put him in torpor to start with. "Why would he do this?"

"Well, if I woke up in a place I didn't know and heard voices I was unfamiliar with, my first thought would be escape and sort it out later." Nat answered as he rubs his chin in thought. Nazz was yelling Kevin's name from outside trying to get his attention, the three of them bolted for the door and made their way to where she stood under the light of the moon.

As they approached she pointed in the direction of the woods. "Kevin, Edd went that way." Kevin started to turn in the direction she pointed but she caught his arm, with a stern look upon her face that said there was more to be told. "The beast has him." Furrowing his brow to ask if she was sure, she only nodded in response.

"Nat, stay in the house and have your phone with you, we might need a quick pick up." Looking up at the moon he spat a curse, he could only hope he found Edd before they did. Nat ran back into the house and bared the door, becoming kibble's and bit's tonight was not on his list of fun things to do. The three vampires headed into the woods, straining their ears to try and hear any noise that might alert them to the direction that Edd was heading, hearing rustling up ahead they followed the sound.

When Nazz said the beast has Edd she was not talking about the moon beast, but rather the beast that lurks inside each and every vampire. It is normally shackled and kept at bay by the vampires humanity, it is a constant fight to keep this thing in check, for the more you detach yourself from what is left of your humanity the easier the beast can take over and rule you. It can however take hold of even the kindest of the Cainite's during moments of great stress or hunger, hunger being what has a hold of our poor Edd at the moment, a diet of rats wasn't enough for his body which was using all the blood to heal itself. While in this state a vampire is nothing more than a ravenous beast that will do anything to stay alive, even kill the love of his life if they stood in the way of his own preservation. The chain's will be put back on the beast once what had driven it out has been taken care of, but the aftermath of such action must still be handled by the vampire who allowed such things to happen. Be it punishment by law, a frenzied state is no defense if you break the law, or being driven insane by seeing the drained corpse of a child in your arms that the beast feed off of. Other down falls to this state is the vampire losses its natural fear of fire and sunlight, and his pain receptors are dulled so if threatened they will fight till their bodies are nothing but a pile of ash.

The three of them continue through the woods following the noise ahead of them, the rough terrain and thick amount of trees slowed Kevin to a normal run and his two friends had a rough time keep up to his pace. In the far distance a piercing howl could be heard as a wolf called to the full moon over head. "You're going to get us killed shovelchin, and for what a boy you barely talked to before he went all sleeping beauty on us." Edd said as he fought to keep up with the Brujah's pace.

"I love him ok, and if you can't see that then fucking turn around and go back." Kevin spat at him, another howl in the distance was heard. "But remember the night is dark and full of terrors." Kevin gave him a devilish smirk and tried to quicken his pace hoping to catch up to Edd, unsure how he would help him chain the beast again and keep his sanity. They lose the rustling noise from up ahead, but they continued to trudge on in the direction they last heard it, maybe Edd had heard them and was preparing to engage them, maybe he found something to feed on and sating the beast, the questions kept mounting in Kevin's mind. A crash some fifty yards ahead and a scream from a mortal woman could be heard, shouting from a man and gun fire, more screams more sounds of destruction and Kevin push's himself to run faster dodging the trees as best he could his speed was still nowhere near fast enough. The noise stops and they enter a clearing where a single farm house stood, Kevin puts his finger to his lips to signal them to be quiet in case Edd is still under the beast's control.

Circling the house they find his point of entrance, a howl in the distance that was getting closer, entering the building through the broken window they see the shattered glass upon the floor from where Edd had jumped through to get inside. The lamp that illuminated the room was on the floor, the TV was still on to some mortal game show, pictures that were once on the wall lay scattered on the floor broken and forgotten, shotgun pattern on the far wall where the spray had missed its target, blood on the other wall were a strike had been landed and a man on the floor beneath it neck ripped open by sharp claws shotgun still in his hand, the sound of whimpering and snarling coming from down the hall. Going further inside following the sound, they see a woman backing out of a bedroom arm extended holding something they couldn't see, tears were flowing down her face sobs escaping her lips. They move forward slowly but she sees them out of the corner of her eyes, looking in their direction she notices the same pale complexion to them as the intruder that killed her husband and panic riddles her face. Shifting her body she swings her arm and brings the object to bear against them, a crucifix, her devotion to her faith empowering the object sending the three of them to cower before it. But her momentary lack in judgment cost her and the beast that was Eddward Vincent struck, knocking the crucifix from her hands and clamping his on her shoulders as he sinks his fangs into her neck. She fights wildly to free herself from his steal grasp screaming at the pain and fear that overwhelmed her at the moment, a great tug was being felt upon her heart as the beat quickened to get what blood was left to her vital organs all the while feeding the creature that was attached to her.

"Edd don't." Kevin called out, knowing what the death of this mortal would do to the raven haired Tremere. He takes a step forward to try and stop the man from what was inevitably going to happen but Nazz grabs his arm.

Looking at her, she only shook her head. "He will try and kill you if you interfere."

Pulling his arm out of her grip he continues forward. "Nazz get ready to get her out of here, Eddy get some blood from that corpse." He runs forward and takes the ladies shoulder Edd had his mouth clamped on in one hand and Edd's forehead in the other and forcefully separate them as quickly as he could. Pushing the lady behind him he yells "Take her" to Nazz who grabs the dazed woman and heads out the door with her, placing her in her truck she forcefully tells her to leave. While Nazz was doing all that Eddy was busy draining blood from the corpse as best he could into large mason jars that the couple had in their kitchen and Kevin was busy attempting to restrain Edd while not allowing him to hurt either of them. Dodging Edd's claws as he swung them wildly while roaring, Kevin managed to tackle the man to the floor and get behind him restraining Edd's arms and legs with his own, hoping this wasn't going to be a eight second ride for Edd was bucking wilder then any rodeo bull ever could. Thrashing to free himself from Kevin's grip screaming like a mad man, he used every inch of his body as a weapon to try and get the upper hand against the one who pinned him. Teeth were brought to bear against Kevin's face barely missing their mark, arms straining against those that held them trying to break the bones inside them. Raising his hips he slammed them hard against Kevin's yet again trying to break bone to free his legs. "Hurry up Eddy and get that fucking blood over here."

Eddy runs to where the two of them were struggling for dominance on the floor with two mason jars of blood in his hands. "Hold him still."

"I'm trying just give him the blood already." Nazz comes up behind Eddy and helps hold Edd's head still as Eddy begins to pour the thick liquid in the man's mouth, once the substance started to pour the raven haired man stopped thrashing and drank it greedily making obscene noises as he relished every drop that entered his mouth. First jar down and he still looked hungry and wild, Eddy quickly started on the second jar not wanting to test their luck on whether Kevin could restrain him any longer if he started thrashing again. Once the second jar was completely finished Edd's eyes started to focus and his body started to relax, his fingers which had been tense and kept ready like claws were now in a more natural posture and his head lay back upon Kevin's shoulder, his breathing more calm and natural. His eyes were closed as though he was sleeping, but in truth he was reeling from the ecstasy the blood can give you. "Edd?" Kevin calls to the man in his arms, and Edd's eyes shot open looking at the two figures standing above him, a curious look in his eyes as he wondered where he was and how he got there.

"Kevin?" Edd replied still looking confused to the situation he was in and why he was being pinned to the floor.

Kevin released his grip and exhaled. "Thank god." Edd rolled off of him and with the help of Nazz got to his feet, Kevin quickly followed turning the man to face him he cups his face with both his hands and looks into those ocean blue eyes, and happy they were open and looking back at him. A smile broke upon his face and he crashed their lips together savoring the feel of those soft lips against his own, his enthusiasm for the boy made Eddy walk off with a mock sound of disgust and Nazz's heart melt at the scene that she thought would make a beautiful portrait she would name Love Recaptured. Their joy was met with a quick end by a nearby howl met by another one that was right outside the house.

After releasing Edd and looking in the direction of the main room, Nazz Kevin and Edd slowly walk to that room where Eddy was hiding against the wall. Eddy puts his finger to his mouth and then made a sign to signify two where there. They could see the beasts shadow from the moon light through the curtains. It was a werewolf in its crinos form, and it was searching for something, and they knew that something was them.

Werewolves are not the mindless beast Hollywood portrays them to be, they are an intricate society that believe they are the fang and claw of Gaia and see vampires as the cause of the worlds strife and the bringer of the wyrm and the end of the world. So to say they have a kill on sight thought process when it comes to vampires would be an understatement. The wolf began to sniff round the hole in the window, Eddy starts to back up and the other three follow suite, slowly backing up to the kitchen hoping the back door would be clear. But as their luck is constant it was not, the other wolf was sniffing around that entrance and they could hear it hitting the frame of the door with its snout. Surrounded by very fast moving, power houses of muscle is not something you want to deal with on a good day, and today was not a good day for the four of them. From the main room they could hear the rustle of the curtains and the crushing of glass underfoot, Kevin pulled the gun from his holster, Eddy readied his claws and Nazz her knife. A noise as of flesh twisting and shaping itself was heard from the other room and a human voice called out to them. "I can smell you, why don't you come out here and meet your fate with some dignity." Looking around the corner with his pistol at the ready Kevin sees a Native American man standing there peacefully. "There you are son of Cain, allow the Garou to free you from your torment."

"Why don't you fuck off, I like my torment." Kevin shouted at the man.

The man took a step forward and his body began to twist and turn as his muscles and height began to swell. "That is just the beast inside you tricking you, it is now time for you to return to Gaia." His voice went deep and rough as his mouth formed into a snout and fur covered his body, sharp claws extended out from his hands his teeth elongating into fangs. An ear piercing howl comes from the creature as it finishes its change and Kevin could see the other wolf entering the house through the window behind the first. All hope was lost, he had just got Edd back and now their lives were being cut down literally by these two self proclaimed claws of Gaia. The four of them readied for battle prepared to give their lives in the hope to save the other. The wolves looked from one to the other in confusion for a second, Kevin was wondering what had them in such a state but was quickly brought to terms with what it was.

From somewhere unseen a voice could be heard yelling at the top of its lungs. "THERE'S NO NEED TO FEAR, LUMPY'S HERE." The ceiling crashes down and the stone gargoyle lands on top of the first wolf killing it instantly, a smiling Rolf upon his shoulder dismounting in a leap to land by Kevin.

 **A/N- Garou is the term werewolf's use to reference themselves. Werewolves can take on five forms. Homid or human form, Glabro think of the classic Wolfman movie, Crinos think of the movie The Howling, HIspo is like a dire wolf, and Lupus undistinguishable from a normal wolf. The crinos form is their war form very powerful and quick with great agility. Spiritual objects like crosses are empowered by a person's faith, once no longer in the person's hands it becomes a useless trinket.**


	15. Fly You Fools

Peach Creek by Night Chapter 15 – Fly You Fools

 **A/N- What do wolves do when they hunt? Werewolves have a creed that forbids the hunting and eating of humans. The Tremere use their own blood in some of their spells,** **sanguinem** **is Latin for blood at least according to Google translator.**

Rolf landed by Kevin turned and looked him in the eyes, "We need to go, Brujah boy." Lumpy, with his claws bared and a frightful roar, took a swing at the wolf by the glass. The creature dodged him expertly, jumping backwards and out the window it had just come in through. Landing in the yard outside the house sprawled on all fours, it rights itself on its hind legs and points it's snout to the sky letting out a howl. This was returned by several howls from the perimeter of the woods, the number of which could not be determined, letting the vampires in the house know they were surrounded. "We must fly or die, yes." Rolf was very adamant about this now.

A thud was heard on the roof, followed by the sound of heavy footsteps that ended at the hole. Through the hole in the ceiling a menacing growl was heard as the head of a wolf peered in, a second later it lungs at lumpy landing on him knocking him off balance. The wolf in the yard lunged forward, coming though the window and crashing into lumpy sending him tumbling to the ground. Lumpy fought wildly to regain his footing, slashing at the wolves on him only to have them dodge at the last second out of his way, seeing the five of them still standing there Lumpy roars, "RUN!" The five waste no time and heed his advice and slam out of the door as Lumpy kept those two busy, or where they keeping him busy, the gargoyle being the biggest threat to the pack.

"Nazz call Nat." Kevin yelled to the Toreador as they came off the porch, aiming and taking a shot at a lunging wolf coming from the left out of the tree line in front of them. Another coming from the right side out of the tree line, Rolf's hands turn into eagle talons, he bounds over the wolf flipping in mid air to face him and rakes the claws down its back.

Entering the tree line Nazz makes the call as they run. "Nat, get the van ready we will be there in 20. We're bringing friends over for dinner."

"Understood." Nat ends the call and grabs the double barrel shot gun and opens the door, to be met by one of their "friends". Bringing the muzzle to bear on the best he pulls the trigger unloading both barrels, sending the creature flying away from the door. Reloading quickly he runs to the van loading their belongings inside and getting their surprise they keep for just such an occasion ready. Kevin and Nat are nothing if not ready when they head into the country side, werewolves are but one of the dangers that lurk out here.

Continuing to run for their lives through the dense woods, Edd trips and falls, Kevin rushes to him and unloads the remainder of his clip into the charging wolf that saw what it thought was easy prey. Quickly putting Edd on his back carrying him piggyback style he takes off as quickly as he could through the trees trying to catch up with the others as they continued to run for safety. The wolves being in their natural surroundings caught up to them quickly and were attempting to surround the group to force them to stop their progression forward. Edd being able to see the wolfs aura's noticed their tactic, he cuts his hand allowing the blood to pool in his palm, raising his hand above his head he says in Latin, "Salvo sanguinem," and draws a circle in the air with the blood. It floats there for a second then formed into several projectiles and shot off into multiple directions hitting six wolves with it missing several more as they dodged the attack. The blood penetrates the creature's chests that were hit, binding with their own blood and yanking it out of their bodies and bringing it back to Edd forming a bubble over him floating in the air. Some of it is feed back to him to replenish his lost blood the rest stayed at the ready. He could see that he had dispatched half the enemies with that one move, readying for another attack he brings his hands up to the bubble above him, opening his mouth ready to speak the words he hears a wolf from behind kick off the ground. Looking behind he see it sailing through the air readying to strike, without knowing what he was saying he yells as he cowers from the impending hit , "Sanguine scutum." The blood reacts and forms a hard impenetrable barrier between him and the wolf deflecting the attack and knocking the wolf prone on its back, but he used all the blood he had gathered in the process to shield himself.

The wolves that have died so far were the younger inexperienced pups of the tribe, what was left was the seasoned veteran's. Without the hindrance of leading the pups anymore, the well oiled machine of the elders quickly overtook and encircled the fleeing vampires forcing them to stop and stand their ground. Letting Edd down gently Kevin reloads his gun with his final clip, Nazz readied her Knifes, Eddy and Rolf their claws, Edd prepared his last trick that he had up his sleeves for now. Whispering to his comrades Edd stayed in the middle of them, "When it happens go for the ones in our way." They nodded their understanding and allowed the wolves to get closer, slowly they crept forward curious why the Brujah hadn't fired his gun yet but still eager to seek vengeance for their fallen comrades they inched forward. Teeth bared claws ready they snarled at the vampires before them, the worlds strife is their fault in the wolves eyes, they brought the wyrm into existence, born from the sin of the first murder their very presents on this earth corrupts it. They strike, running forward claws back ready to bring their judgment down upon the evil of the world and make it a safer place for all, Edd raises his hand and in Latin speaks, "sanguinem emundabit" the wolves stop in their tracks and being to wretch, spilling forth blood upon the ground from their mouths. Kevin points his pistol at the closest and fires a round into its head, Rolf and Eddy run past the next one in their way slicing its throat with their claws and Nazz for good measure drives her knives into its heart.

Continuing to run with only four wolves left they put some distance between them, while the wolves were under the effects of the blood purge. Finally coming upon their safe house they see Nat loading the last bit of their gear in the van, "Nat start the fucking engine." Kevin yells to his ghoul, who quickly looked up in their direction and saw the look on their faces he gladly obliged them , starting the van up and turning it so the sliding door was open and facing them.

Kevin jumps in quickly, "Is Betsy ready?"

"That she is boss." Nat said as he tapped the steering wheel as he waited on the others to load up. Kevin grabs the M60 out of the gun case and levels the barrel in the direction they had come, squeezing the trigger he sends round after round in the general direction. Not really taking aim, the M60 is meant more for suppression and light armor penetration then accuracy but is extremely lethal if it does hit its target, a cry from the woods lets Kevin know he had some luck and got at least one of the mongrels. After everyone was in the vehicle Kevin releases the trigger, the barrel glowing red in the dark from the amount of time he had fired away at the wolves pinning them down. Climbing in and shutting the door Nat hits the gas and they speed off into the night and onto the country gravel road, a thud on the roof along with the panels collapsing down let them know they have a stow away. Nazz takes the pump action shotgun from the weapon crate and lands on her back on the floor pointing the barrel at the ceiling and lets loose a few rounds, A roar and she knows she got a hit on the beast but the noise of the metal roof popping in and out lets them all know it was still there.

The sound of a tackle and the whimper from the wolf come from the roof, looking out the front window Kevin and Nat see Lumpy carrying the creature forward past the van then upward into the sky, where after a few stories up he tosses the creature to the ground and follows after him slamming his weight on the monster crushing it. Knowing that only two wolves remain, and that the beasts wouldn't be stupid enough to follow them now that the gargoyle had returned, the group let out a sigh of relief. "Where to boss?" Nat asks, wanting to put as much distance between them and the wolves hunting ground as possible.

"I'm sick of the country, take us back to the city." Kevin deflated into his chair, as did the group as a whole once the tension was over.

Rolf shoves his head between the front seats. "Me and Lumpy will accompany you to the city border, but after must depart."

"That's cool, we'll drop you off before we get there, thanks for your help man." Kevin said patting him on the shoulder.

Rolf retreated to the back but still addressed Kevin. "No big deal, we are just glad to see the double Edd boy awake again, Lumpy was so worried about him." He gave a big smile to Edd after he said this.

Edd looked a little confused, being out of the picture for a few years can do that to you. "So he has regained his memories?"

"Some, but not all." Rolf's expression told of his sadness at this fact, Ed and he must have been close before he was turned into the gargoyle. "He remembers that he was a Gangrel and your kindness to him, so it's a start."

"He'll get them back I'm sure of it," Edd said trying to reassure the boy in front of him. "The ritual was interrupted so there is still hope."

"This son of a shepherd isn't worried, Ed will come back to us." A determined look upon his face that melted into sadness once again. "Lumpy is just as kind as Ed, so I know he is in there." The rest of the trip was done in silence, Lumpy flying over head following the van on its trip, once the city lights came into view Rolf stands up and says his farewells to the group then opens the sliding door and hangs out waving his hand to the sky, "Lumpy it's time to go." He calls out, the gargoyle swoops down and takes him from the still moving vehicle, climbing back up into the sky he makes a sharp turn and the two of them head back into the countryside to rejoin their clan. The remaining five continued their journey to one of Nazz's safe houses in the city and hopefully to bed down in peace before the sun came up.

 **A/N-** **sanguinem emundabit** **means Blood Purge,** **sanguine scutum** **means Blood Shield,** **salvo sanguinem** **means Blood Salvo. Of course this is all according to Google translator so for all I know it's telling us to fuck off and I would be none the wiser.**


	16. Dancing On the Ceiling

Peach Creek by Night Chapter 16 – Dancing On the Ceiling

 **A/N-I just realized something, 15 chapters into this fic and all I have given you all in the good feels department is a kiss and a dance. How are you guys not rioting in the streets seeking my head on a spike yet I don't know lol. Let us rectify that shall we, fun side note anything in your blood, alcohol drugs or the like, the vampire will get the effects of if he drinks it. Warnings: Language, Sexual situations, Bloodletting.**

They arrived at the safe house with an hour left before sunrise, an old time theater that Nazz owned where musicals and plays were held. They could already see the sky growing pale from the impending dawn. Rushing they bring in all that they would need to survive on through the day, Nat could take care of the rest as they slept. Bringing the coffins to the basement and into the secret room behind the far wall from the stairs, they stashed them and made ready for their sleep. Kevin was antsy about being separated from his dork already, he just got him back and the thought of being parted so soon by the coming dawn drove his inside into knots. Helping Edd into his coffin, he looked at the box and knew there was no room for the two of them to lie in there, _"note to self get a bigger coffin."_ Kevin thought as he peppered Edd's face with gentle kisses before closing the lid and taking his own place in his own coffin. Sleep found them quickly, Nat closed the door and placed a few boxes in front of it so it appeared to be a normal wall in the storage area of the theater. After making sure they would be safe for the day he set out on the task that Kevin had given him, procuring the supplies they would need if they had to move quickly, ammo, blood supplies, food for him as well as some special items Kevin wanted for this evening.

With the Nosferatu safely in their beds, Nat didn't need to be as cautious as he would if it was night. Driving to the nearest store he gathers his supplies first, nothing to outlandish or needing special storage like refrigeration, just canned soup, raviolis, crackers and the like. While here he picks up a few of Kevin's specialty items, nothing fancy they were still on the run as far as they were concerned after all. If it wasn't for the prince and the clan helping them monetarily they would have been stranded out in the country somewhere a year ago. His shopping done he heads on down to the slums, pulling up and opening the sliding door he offers some quick money to the homeless there for blood donations, he gets a few before he moves on to the next area, not wanting to draw unwanted attention from the cops. After a few hours he has enough blood to last them a week at least and with the blood in a cooler to keep it as fresh as he can he heads back to the safe house to deposit the supplies before heading out one last time to get some vintage goods. To his luck and everyone's irony, a certain Kentucky county court clerk was giving a speech today at the Peach Creek Convention Center to the American Family Association. Unfortunately for her and them she would be unable to join them that day, an urgent matter arose that she had to attend to and was later found tucked away in the bathroom of the local Lesbian bar drunk and high on cocaine with several text messages of love and devotion to all three of her ex husbands but none to her current.

His tasks complete and a little fun on the side, he returns to the safe house to rest while waiting on the others to awaken. The night came quickly once he shut his eyes, a lot more quicker then he would have liked, only getting a few hours of sleep before he was awakened by Kevin smacking him on the cheek with the back of his hand. "Hey wake up Nat." Kevin called.

"Fuck you, let me sleep a little more." Nat rolled over on the couch in the office burying his face in the pillow.

Flicking Nat's ear Kevin continues his inquiry, "Did you get what I ask for?" Nat points in the direction of the desk where a cooler and a few plastic Wal-Mart bags lay, opening the cooler he sees the blood bag on top was marked with a K.D. "What's this?"

Looking over his shoulder and opening his eye barely Nat responds. "That's your vintage for the night, might be a little sour for your liking, so I spiced up that old prudes blood with a few extra ingredients."

"What did you do Nat?" Kevin pushes for answers as he put the blood back in the cooler.

Rolling back over and trying to relax again he murmurs, "Nothing bad, you'll enjoy it trust me." Knowing he wasn't going to get a direct answer out of his friend he leaves so the ghoul could get some sleep, and hopefully later he could smack it out of him.

Edd was down in the main area of the theater admiring its architecture, the floor was carpeted in red with the seating matching it, along both walls were several box seats situated on the second floor so the VIP patrons had a better view of the stage. Each box seat had a chandelier in it and red curtains on the sides in case the inhabitants wanted privacy during intermission. The walls of the theater were of varnished mahogany wood that was gilded with intricate designs of vines, leafs and roses that arched around the box seats and columns that decorated the interior. The stage was a work of art with gilded lattice work on the wood that arched all the way to the ceiling and the pillars on either side of the stage was thickly gilded with vines and roses upon them. Edd was impressed that the woman he just met this evening would own such a place, it was breath taking to his eyes. As Edd stood there running his fingers over the leafs on the wall admiring the craftsmanship put into them, Kevin walks up behind him and smiles at the man's interest in every little detail he comes into contact with. Not really wanting to disturb Edd from his curiosity, but having plans for the evening Kevin gives a little cough to announce his presents. Edd turns around quickly but smiles once he sees who it is, "Salutations Kevin, how are you this evening?"

Smiling even more at Edd's greeting Kevin walks forward, glancing to the ground as he walks to try and hide his smile as he gains his composure. He looks back up and stops right in front of Edd, raising his hand and sweeping Edd's bang out of his face. "I'm fine, how about you? You feel alright tonight?"

"I am quite well, thank you." Smiling himself he bit his bottom lip to contain it.

Kevin looked nervous looking anywhere but in Edd's eyes, opening his mouth once but closing it not sure how to word his request, _"Come on damn it, your 56 years old act like it."_ Kevin thought to himself. "Hey Edd, I was wondering if you might want to have dinner with me this evening." Kevin rubs the back of his neck nervously as he awaited an answer from the raven haired Tremere.

Edd's smile hurts his face it was so big, "I would love to." He replies, his heart warming at the happy look in Kevin's eyes. Extending his arm for Edd to take, he leads him up to one of the box seats were the curtain had been closed so they could have some privacy. Upon the table was a decanter of blood and two wine glasses along with a single rose in a glass vase with a fluted candle set off to the side of the table. Pulling out the chair for Edd to sit he pushes it back under once the man had taken his seat and then takes his own, pouring them their meal for the evening. Lifting their glasses in a toast they sip, Kevin knows there is something wrong with the blood instantly already feeling the intoxicating effects of the drug Nat put in the woman. He was about to tell Edd not to drink but the man had already down it, well there goes his chivalrous act he might as well enjoy himself then, he downs his drink as well.

Seeing Edd stammer a little he asks, "You feeling alright?"

"I'm fine," Edd waves his concern off, "What's in this? It's lovely."

"Something I'm going to kill Nat for later." Kevin was still not pleased with Nat's extra ingredients.

Edd looks at him curiously but shrugs it off, "So Nazz tells me I was asleep for three years, is that correct?" Kevin nods to answer him, "So why did you look out for me all that time? I mean you barely knew me, you could have just passed me off to my clan and been done with it."

Kevin scrunched up his face a little, granted he understood the drugs were affecting him and loosening up his inhabitations, but he had hoped the man knew how he felt. "Because," Kevin paused not wanting to come off to strong, "I care for you, deeply."

Edd reaches for the blood again, Kevin tried to passively stop him, but Edd was having none of it, filling his glass he takes a sip again. "Of course, but I never would have expected you to take three years out of your life like that for me."

Kevin was a little frustrated at this, his heart told him he loved the dork, and he needed the man to understand that. "Sometimes you just know, right off the bat that you want to spend the rest of your life with someone. You know what I mean Edd?"

An apologetic look came into Edd's eyes, "I know what you mean, really I do. I didn't mean it in a bad way, just most people would have given up on a situation like that, I'm happy you didn't."

Kevin puts his hand on Edd's that was lying on the table, "I just couldn't take the chance that they weren't going to kill you." Kevin said to explain his other reasons for protecting Edd. Edd drinks the rest of the contents of his glass at this epiphany that his clan might be out to get him. By the end of this one he was certain that he was intoxicated, putting the glass down he retracts his hand from Kevin's and stands to leave.

"I'm not feeling well, I really should be going." Edd takes a step toward the door but Kevin needing Edd to understand his feelings for him stops him by grabbing his arm and spinning him around then clashing their lips together.

Savoring the taste of Edd's lips, Kevin pulls Edd closer to him with his arm around his waist and his other on the back of his neck. Each breath taking in the scent of the man, each lap of his tongue his flavor, Edd was melting into his arms with the passion of his kiss. Kevin breathed out between kisses, "I love you," and continues his assault on the tender lips. Backing the man against the wall he yanks off his shirt and Edd rolls him against the wall with a few playful tumbles between them, each trying to remain the one on top. A strange kind of vertigo hits Edd and when he opens his eyes a little but not breaking the kiss he noticed they were lying on the wall, as though the room had been tipped on its side. Breaking the kiss and laughing a little, Kevin looks around and cocks a brow, "What, you never been fucked up against a wall before?" They both laugh hysterically at this, but quickly regain their wits, Edd yanks the shirt off of Kevin and the game is on again, rough kisses between them and Edd lightly scratching along Kevin's back careful not to break the skin as they playfully tumble some more. Pants were quickly shed and when let go of they fall straight up, they were on the ceiling now perched right beside the chandelier. Butt ass naked, cocks rubbing together all while on the ceiling of this theater box. Edd was on top now straddling Kevin, shifting his hips back and forth rubbing his flesh against Kevin's stiff prick while he enjoyed the taste of the man's lips against his own. Kevin's animalistic side craves more of Edd, he grabs Edd by the ass cheeks and brings the man's hips up to his head, were Edd was basically on all fours with his cock dangling in front of Kevin's face.

Swallowing Edd whole, Kevin was enjoying his after dinner treat, cupping Edd's balls with his left hand and massaging his ass with his right. Edd would like to return the favor, but the position he was in would make it awkward to adjust at this time and he was so enjoying what Kevin was doing. Coming off his cock, Kevin brings Edd back down to straddle his hips again and rolls him over on his back, using his saliva as lube he positions himself and slowly enter Edd, taking his time so he could make sure this was a memorable experience for the raven haired man. Locking their lips again as he picked up speed, Kevin stared into the oceans of Edd's eyes, both men saw reflected back at them the love they held for the other. A deep endless ocean of love that spanned through the centuries, boundless and as eternal as the sea that Edd's eyes reminded Kevin of. Or the beauty they saw in each other as wild and unbound as the forests and fields on a spring day that Kevin's eyes remind Edd of. Their orgasm drawing closer Kevin breaks the kiss and bares his fangs, latching himself to Edd's neck he breaks the skin and draws deeply of Edd's blood taking in a few swallows as his seed is released in Edd. The pleasure mixed with pain was all that it took for Edd to reach his climax, dropping his load on Kevin's stomach and he breathed in heavily, realization hitting him on what Kevin has done. He must make sure Kevin doesn't do it again for several years lest he be made to wonder if Kevin's feels were true or just a production of the blood.

 **A/N- Reminder on blood bonds, the first exchange of blood from one vampire to another makes them loyal to the one they drank from, the second separate time they drink (in other words two separate occasions) bring forth strong emotional feelings for the one they drank from such as love. The third separate time they drink makes them an unwilling slave to the vampire they drank from. This is basically the curse of the crone a trick she used to enslave Cain when first he entered the land of Node.**


	17. The Princes' Request

Peach Creek by Night Chapter 17 – The Princes' Request

 **A/N- So yeah, for those of you that might be concerned about the whole blood bond thing with Kevin drinking Edd's blood, first one just makes you loyal and he already is so it doesn't change anything about him. Think of it as a twisted sort of engagement ring vampire style, I love you I want to be with you so I bind myself to you. Also another side note, vampires wounds do not heal instantly, they do heal quicker than humans and they can take more damage, but it does still takes time. Drinking blood quickens the healing process considerably.**

It had been a little over three years since the Brujah had come to her with their request, three years since she started to secretly fund their little excursion. Angelica was beginning to wonder if the boy would wake up anytime soon, but she was patient, in her life she has seen the birth of dynasties and their inevitable decay, the rise of enemies and their eventual fall under her boot heel. She could wait, even if it took a century, she would still be here to hear what the boy had to tell her. The pressing question on her mind was whether the Tremere would be as patient. Sitting upon her throne she took care of the nights business as she always did, dealing out justice as needed, ending petty squabbles between the clans. Resting her head upon the palm of her hand, the weight of ruling upon her shoulders wondering why she accepted this position, wishing for the night's business to be over with so she could have a moment to herself.

Finally the last potion of the night presented himself, a Nosferatu, looking over the petition she wondered what he was up to. Nosferatu only embrace kine under two conditions, the first they believe it will raise them up and give them a new purpose in life or second they are vein and conceited and the embrace will utterly destroy them. When a human is embraced by a Nosferatu the change takes weeks and is extremely painful, as the flesh is twisted and changed into a grotesque monstrosity of its former self. Beckoning the creature forward the prince asks, "What is the purpose for this request?"

"My prince," he bows curiously, then raises to his full hunched over height."The individual Lina Thomas has proven herself worthy of our punishment. She has used, abused and neglected her family affairs, in favor of her own self interests. Having conceived her child through ill gotten ways with a famous quarterback, she uses said child to further her agenda with the father, while neglecting the child's care. She jumps from bed to bed with men who are already married, while trying to deny the farther the right to love who he wishes, yet again using the child as leverage over him." He wrings his hands together knowing the prince loves to see justice served to those she deemed deserving of it.

Looking from the paper to him and back again, "Lina Thomas you say, I do believe I remember reading something about her, tabloid trash more than anything noteworthy. Still if even half of what is said about her is true, she fits your criteria perfectly and I see no reason to deny you a new fledgling." She signs her name to the document and puts her wax seal to it for official purposes. "Go and bring another child into the night," He bows to her once again and was about to turn and leave when she continues, "And Malachi, I would like to see the end results when the change is done." Wicked people who are embraced by the Nosferatu during the change are twisted even further, making the Cainite's believe the curse the Nosferatu bestow up on their fledglings brings to the surface the ugliness within them. Her duties complete, she dismisses the assembly of vampires and lets out a sigh of relief.

Standing as the clans dispersed from the chamber, she notices her servant coming back to her side from his clansmen, "I have news my prince, that u might find interesting." Cocking a brow at him he continues, "It's about that special project you've been so interested in lately."

Waiting for the last of the clans to leave she closes the door to her private chambers and turns to him. "Speak." She starts to walk over to the dining table as she was ready for her meal, today's vintage was a senator who was caught in a compromising position in an airport bathroom stall.

Pouring her a glass of the blood he spoke, "I have it on good authority that the boy is awake, our elder Ed and his longtime companion Rolf assisted their escape from a pack of wolves just a few nights ago."

Taking a sip of her meal she took in all that was told her, "Get a hold of the Brujah discreetly and arrange a meeting, I must talk to our Mr. Vincent and see what he might know about the Tremere's schemes."

Bowing to her with his right hand upon his heart, "As you command my prince," He turns and exits the room to carry out his task. Looking to her right she stared out the glass wall at the skyline of Peach Creek, pondering upon the questions she needed answers to and hoped that Edd might hold at least a few of those answers.

After a week of back and forth between the Brujah and the prince a meeting was set up, Eddy discreetly entered her chambers and guided her through the sewers to the theater the outcasts were staying in. Though it wasn't her preferred method of travel, not to mention the smell of the place put her delicate senses through hell, she trudged on, one must do what one must do to ensure the well being of all under her protection. Reaching the end of the line they headed up the ladder though the manhole in the basement of the theater, helping her out of the dank places of the world Kevin spoke, "Welcome my prince, we have been expecting you."

Looking around her and not seeing Edd she asks, "The boy, is he here?" Kevin motions to the stairs, "Good, if you don't mind I would like to freshen up from my journey before I speak to him." Nazz led her to the closest restroom to allow her to get the stink off of her clothes as best she could. Once completed Kevin took her up the stairs and toward the box seats that he and Edd had been occupying since their arrival. "If you don't mind young man, I would like to talk to him alone for a little while." Kevin nodded to her request and headed back down the stairs, opening the door to the booth she steps inside and finds Edd sitting on the leather seat petting a cat he had in his lap. "Good evening Eddward, how does the night find you?" She steps forward and takes the seat next to him, positioning herself to face him.

"I'm doing better my prince, how are you this evening?" Edd lets down the cat, though this was a person of higher position then himself there was something in her domineer that set him at ease.

"I am fine Eddward," clasping her hands together on her lap she continues, "I need to ask you a few questions if you don't mind." Edd nodded his approval for her to continue with her query. "I need to know if you have any information regarding the Tremere's research on the red star."

Shaking his head," No ma'am I do not, I mean my prince."

She reaches forward and places a hand upon his, "It's alright Edd, you may call me Angelica if you wish, but only in private."

"As you wish, Angelica." He looked down sheepishly to the hand she held on to.

Releasing his hand and leaning back she brings her hand up and massages her temple, "That's unfortunate, I assumed that is why Marcurio had embraced you." Letting out a drawn out sigh she releases the tension that had been building up, "He had requested you because of your knowledge of Astronomy, then he let slip his concerns about the red star on the day of his execution."

"I'm sorry I couldn't help you more, but I was still in my beginning studies when I had my accident." Edd was fidgeting with his hands a little.

"There may be a way that you still can," She looks him in the eye, concern showing in her own as he stared into them. "It's going to be dangerous I will not deny that, but if you're willing it could help us a great deal."

"Whatever I can do to help." He would be lying if he said he wasn't scared, the concern in her eyes was enough to make any man doubt his resolve.

"I need you to go back to the chantry, gain their trust again, and report your findings to me." She finishes her request and he cast his eyes to the floor once again, "You can decline my request if you wish, I understand you just freed yourself from them and now I ask you to return."

"But I'm not truly free am I," Edd looks up, the fear evident in his eyes, "I can still feel the councils influence over me. And if I return whoever is in charge will just bind me to them, it's a never ending cycle from which I will never be free of."

"I know its difficult Eddward, I sympathize, the only thing I can offer is to bind you to me." Seeing the concern with this idea she explains, "Being much older than anyone there, my bond would over ride theirs, meaning you would be more loyal to me then to them. And the bond breaks after two decades so it isn't permanent."

Quietly he replies, "If you think it is for the best, I shall do as you ask my prince." Extending her right wrist she offers it for him to drink from. Biting and breaking the skin he pulls a few mouthfuls, savoring the powerful blood that coursed through her veins, easily she pulled away from his grasp once she felt he had enough.

Standing she takes out and handkerchief from her pocket and dabs away the blood on her wrist, "Now to insure your return is believable." She silently walks to the door and opens it quickly, the two eavesdroppers tumble in landing on the floor. "You two can join us now, seriously did you think I didn't know you were there?" Picking Eddy off the floor she looks him in the eyes, "And you, not a fucking word of this to your clan." Eddy just nodes his head in acknowledgement.

Kevin rushes over to Edd as she continues to talk to Eddy, "What are you doing dork, do you think it's smart to return?"

Not meeting his eyes Edd speaks softly, "It's the best option, and we need to know what they are up to Kevin. The Tremere can't be trusted you know that, and if they are planning something terrible we need to be aware of it."

They were brought out of their conversation by Angelica's stern words to Eddy, "If you fucking kill him, you will be spending the rest of eternity encased in concrete in the foundation of my building, got that sewer rat?" Eddy yet again only nods at her to show his compliance. "Good, now go and be quick about it." Dropping him to the floor she walks back over to where Kevin and Edd sat, "Eddy will be kind enough to escort you to the chantry, prepare yourself though, in order to make it believable that you escaped the Brujah capture he will have to ruff you up a little."

"Come on Sockhead, we have place to go and asses to kick." Eddy said as he shuffled out the door and down the hall.

Standing Edd started toward the door only to be stopped by Kevin who grabbed him by the arm and pulled him in for a gentle kiss. Breaking it a moment later he whispered, "You be careful, and come back to me." Edd bit his bottom lip and nodded, receiving another kiss from Kevin before he had to release him and make his way back to the one place he wanted to be as far away from as possible.

Angelica took the seat Edd had occupied and let out a sigh, looking at the worried Brujah. "He'll be fine, that boy's got a lot of strength that he isn't aware of. We just have to trust in him."

Kevin plopped down into the seat next to her and breathed out, "I know," but couldn't help the feeling of dread and longing he was experiencing right now. He had just got the man back and now he was gone again, and to a place filled with unknown dangers that Kevin was afraid to even contemplate at the moment.

"Be strong for him ok, it's going to be awhile before we will hear anything from him. The Tremere will keep a close tab on him for the time being, I'll have Eddy keep a watchful eye on the place and let you know how our boy is doing." She hoped her gamble would pay off and that she hadn't just sent the boy to his death, the weight of ruling once again on her shoulders, a burden she knew all too well. An hour later Edd was found stumbling up the steps to the Tremere chantry, clothes tattered and fresh wounds littering his flesh.


	18. Interrogated

Peach Creek by Night Chapter 18- Interrogated

 **A/N- Since some asked, the Red Star is a spectral stellar body, and one of the final signs of Gehenna. Initially only able to be seen by supernatural's, once closer to Gehenna it brightens to the point where mortals will also be able to see it. It is spectral because it can also be seen on the spirit plains. The Tremere's hierarchy is a tier of 7, At the top you have the Council of seven, each one of them rule over 7, so 49 Pontifex each one of those 49 rule over 7, so 343 lords and each one of them rule over 7 Regents so all in all there are 2401 chantries in the world and within each tier there are 7 ranks, so high lord is the highest rank within the tier of lords. Sorry for the long A/N but sometimes in this one, some explaining needs to be done. Warning: Description of Torture along with the usual stuff.**

It had nearly been a week since Edd had returned to the chantry, and Kevin was in a continually state of anxiety. The blood flowing through his veins was telling him that Edd was in danger, that something was wrong and that he was suffering. At first they waved it off as Edd's anxiety mixed with Kevin's own over the mission causing this state, but once the end of the week came around and Kevin could no longer move from the debilitating fear and worry he was under they decided to call for the Prince. Hoping the Methuselah would have the answers they seek, they arrived at her estate, Nat carrying Kevin upon his back. Having been granted a special audience with the Prince, Tamier lead the way to her private chambers, the courtroom was empty and they could hear their foot falls echo off the stone walls as they crossed the room. Once inside her drawing room Angelica motions for Nat to deposit Kevin on the couch, laying him down gently, she comes over and situates herself on the couch to examine him. The man was unconscious and in a fitful state, as though troubled dreams plagued him, soothing him with a cool damp cloth she pondered his state. "It must be the blood bond between them, I knew they would interrogate Edd, but I never figured they would torture him."

"That idiot, why would he bind himself to the boy?" Nat said pacing agitatedly in front of the couch hand over his mouth.

Letting out a sigh at the obvious answer, "Because he loves him Nat," looking to Tamier, "Make the call," she returns to nursing Kevin until Tamier hands her the phone. "Samuel, darling, I have a small problem I was wondering if you could help me with." She stands and walks over toward her desk and takes a seat, Nazz takes the seat on the couch and tends to Kevin. "Yes darling this is about Lord Alexander, mmhmm I do believe three years is enough time to find a suitable successor don't you?" She turns her chair to look at the city skyline through the wall of glass, "I don't mean to meddle in your affairs darling, but it has come to my attention that he is torturing members of your clan, mmhhmm yes, yes I know it's dreadful. Members of house Astor always act like we are still in the inquisition, I mean it's the 21st century, get over it already." A short pause as the person on the other end spoke, "Wonderful, thank you darling I do appreciate your help. You must come and see me while you're in town, mmhhmm I look forward to it, ciao."

* * *

Since the night he arrived back at the chantry Edd has been locked up in the lower section of the house, not allowed to starve for they wanted him coherent and not a raving beast. The same questions asked of him night after night, "Who are you working for? What information have you given to outsiders? Why have you been gone for so long?" Along with a long list of variations of the same question, to which he gives the same responses over and over again, never finding any relief while this man interrogated him. Lord Alexander seemed to derive a twisted sense of pleasure from the acts he was performing on Edd, bamboo under the nails, burning him with hot pokers, breaking his hand in a vice. But today Lord Alexander's determination to squeeze the truth out of him had reached an all time high, "I think we are going to try something new my friend." Alexander stood over him where he was strapped to a table, various tools spread out on a nearby surface. "I'm going to rip your lower limbs apart one joint at a time, then put a little something extra in them and reattach them." Picking up a cleaver he examines it, "For your ankles I think I'll put glass in it," tapping his knee with the cleaver, "Your knee gravel, then for your hip I think sand will do." A wicked smile upon his face he continues. "Once put back together I think I'll have the gargoyles hunt you down and kill you for your treason to the clan."

Michelle looking rather disgusted with the display before her asked sheepishly, "What will this accomplish Lord Alexander? If all that he has said is the truth, then he has been a loyal member of the clan."

"What will this accomplish," Alexander looked confused at her question, shouldn't the answer be clear, "It will amuse me, do I need another reason?" He places the cleaver back down and begins to examine a dull hack saw, relishing the idea of drawing out the pain as long as possible before the final death was brought to this fledgling. How dare he even unwittingly be a part of an act of treachery, and for that he must suffer and pay for his crimes with his life. Edd was in too much disbelief and horror to put together any form of protest at what was about to happen to him, chained to the table and nowhere to run he was making peace with his plight. Alexander being satisfied with the dullness of the blade positioned it upon Edd's ankle, Edd cringed awaiting the stroke and the agony that would follow.

The door swiftly swings open and bangs against the wall as it comes to a stop, Alexander annoyed with the interruption spins around pointing the hacksaw in the direction of the door and was about to begin to berate whoever the poor soul was, when he caught sight of the intruder he shuts his mouth and almost drops the saw. "Lord Alexander, might I have a word with you?" Samuel Cromwell stood in the entrance way, looking down his nose at the man he now had to punish. Rumors and gossip was one thing, but to catch the man in the act was another, sure order need to be upheld and a firm hand was sometimes required as long as there was solid evidence to support it. But to torture the evidence out of someone is unspeakable, and downright barbaric in Samuel's eyes. Cromwell was embraced during the Elizabethan area, in his mid 20's in appearance sandy blond hair standing 5 foot 8 inches tall with a foppish air about him.

"High Lord Cromwell, what do we owe the honor of your visit?" Alexander was fidgeting with his hands, wringing them nervously together.

Looking at Michelle High Lord Cromwell spoke, "Leave us." She quickly exited the room closing the door behind her. "We need to discuss the small matter of why your still here?" He motioned toward Edd with the gloves still in his hands, "And with your treatment of our clansmen."

Lord Alexander looks over his shoulder at the still strapped down fledgling, "This does not concern you," He turns back to Cromwell, "I am well within my rights to deal out justice as I see fit."

Taking a step forward and practically pinning the man between himself and the table Edd was strapped to he looks Alexander directly in the eyes, "You do know that the only exception to pronouncing a death sentence without a tribunal, is catching them in the act." Cromwell once again looks at Edd strapped to the table, "Or in self defense," then brings his attention back to Alexander, "but seeing how I see no evidence that you are acting out of self defense, and unless being strapped to a table has become a crime, I would like to know what act of treachery you caught him in."

"That is what I have been trying to ascertain my Lord." If Alexander could sweat he would be filling buckets.

"So a death sentence is going to help you do that is it?" Cromwell's eyes were burning deep into Alexander's very soul.

"I wasn't going to kill him my Lord, just try and break h…." A smack to the face shuts Alexander up, he clasps the cheek that was struck.

"Enough excuses Alexander, you are a relic of a long gone by era, torturing someone who is innocent until they confess doesn't change their innocents. I would have hoped that your 350 years on this earth would have taught you that." Backing off and turning toward the door, Cromwell pinches the bridge of his nose. "I will have to bring this matter up to the council and let their judgment rain down upon you."

Alexander's face twists in rage, he was the lord of this area, Cromwell had no right to interfere with his business, now he was facing a tribunal at the hands of this poof of a high lord and he was not going to stand for it. Sending out the proper wave of energy he waited to see the resulting affect, but nothing happened, where is the god damn screaming, the fucking pop of his head. Cromwell peaks over his shoulder at the look of rage that was etched across Alexander's face and smiles. "Did you think I wouldn't be prepared for your tricks Alex? But I must thank you, I have so been looking forward to getting rid of a relic like you and you have opened the door for me." Muttering something in Latin under his breath, Cromwell turns and face him again. Alexander's skin began to smoke while flames sprouted from different locations of his body, which no matter what Alexander did would not go out. Running for the door he was then engulfed in the flames from head to toe and in a matter of seconds all that was left was ash. "Ah self defense is a wonderful thing." Walking over to the table he releases Edd from his restraints and gives him a little wink and whispers. "Don't tell anyone about that little trick of mine." Edd sat up once the last restraint was released and Cromwell spoke again, "Now be a dear and go fetch that lovely young lady for me, I must have words with her."

Edd did as instructed, hurrying from the room to fetch Michelle who was only a few feet down the hall, giving her the instruction he waited in the hall nervously as she walked back into the room. Seeing the smoldering pile of ash upon the floor she opens her mouth to speak but decides against it, Cromwell approaches her and places a hand on her shoulder, circling around to her back and speaks into her ear. "Lord Alexander has been excused from his post, if anyone asks, you saw him attack first." She nods her acknowledgement, "Next Mr. Vincent is cleared of all wrong doing and restored to his station within the clan, if he was even remotely guilty I'm sure we would have already gotten our answer would we have not?" She nods again, "I would like a list of all your High Magistrates, and I will be appointing a new regent within a fortnight." She only nods again at his orders but stands firmly in place, obviously scared of the man before her, clapping his hands together he continues, "Well hope to it girl, I don't have all night to wait for you." She runs from the room as quickly as her legs would carry her to accomplish all the High Lord had asked of her. Once he received his list from Michelle and made sure that Edd was back where he should be within the chantry, High Lord Samuel Cromwell bid adieu to the chantry and to the more respectable accommodations of the cities prince, and her hospitality.

 **A/N-The reason Samuel Cromwell doesn't want Edd to speak of the spell he used to Incinerate Alexander is that it will link him to the Order of the Wyrm, which is a forbidden group within the Tremere to be a member is a automatic death sentence and the power of pyromancy is considered to be a demonic power. The House of Astor is a organization within the Tremere that hunts down and weeds out traitors.**


	19. Dark Dealings

Peach Creek by Night Chapter 19 –Dark Dealings

 **A/N- Like with all groups you have the good the bad and the ugly, and then you have the decent people in it. The Tremere are no exception. A Methuselah is a vampire that has lived for a thousand years, and has personally seen the Antediluvians and probably was embraced by one or their fledgling. Lina Thomas belongs to Dshell99**

Tamier closes the door to the main hall behind High Lord Samuel Cromwell as the man made his way down the red central carpet to place himself in front of the throne the prince sat upon. As he nears she stands and walks forward toward him, arms extended, "Sammy darling, so good to see you again."

"You're as ravishing as always Angie." Samuel says as he takes one of her hands and spins her around for inspection.

"A good diet is essential." She jokes to her old friend, and once facing him again motions with her hand for him to follow her to her private chambers, and as they walked to them she spoke, "Thank you for making the trip so quickly, I was worried what might happen to the boy if Lord Alexander was left unchecked."

Entering the chambers and Tamier closing the doors behind them, "If you were aware what was going on you could have intervened." They take a right and through another set of doors to her drawing room.

Walking to the center of the room where the two black antique Victorian style couches stood, "Without absolute proof of his misdeeds my hands are tied, you know this." Taking their seats opposite of each other on the two couches,"You could act more swiftly then I could in this matter, and I am grateful for it."

Samuel leaned back in the couch and crossing his left leg over his right, "So why the interest in the boy?"

She took in his demeanor, having been friends for centuries she still had to be mindful, it's hard to tell sometimes where his loyalty to their friendship ends and his loyalty to his clan begins. "You know me, I'm a fool for a good love story."

"So how many star-crossed lovers does this make for you?" He says grinning at her.

"We all need our hobbies Sammy," Folding her arms and cocking a brow at him, "As I recall yours in the 17th century was the wooing and deflowering of handsome young men who were very devout in their faith, finding a certain conquest in it." She smiles wickedly at her little jab.

"That's all in the past sweetie," He waves her off with a few flicks of his wrist, "But if you wanted a spy inside the chantry that badly you could have just asked," It was his turn to cock a brow at her, "You didn't have to go through all the trouble of nurturing their love so the boy was loyal to someone outside the clan."

A feigned look of shock upon her face, "Why Lord Cromwell whatever do you…."

He cuts her off, "Come now Angie, you don't become a Methuselah by being so naïve." He lets out a sigh of frustration at the political games, haven't they known each other long enough to trust one another. "You knew Marcurio's interest in the boy from the start and that the star had begun to shine, so that was enough for you to begin to put the pieces together." Relaxing his ton, "I know you have no way of trusting me when it comes to the clan, but I will do what I can to protect the boy, but not being my jurisdiction it will be difficult."

She so wanted to trust him, but knowing that all Tremere are blood bound to the clan it makes it difficult at times, so she chose not to officially confirm his suspicions and see if he could be trusted. "That would be most kind of you to ensure my two lovers can one day be reunited."

Holding up his hand to say he wasn't finished, "I have two conditions, first I would like any information you get from the boy concerning the star and second your assistance and support when I need it."

"Oh I assumed you would already be well informed of what the boy would be doing, being of such high station within your clan." This little tidbit told her that whatever it was had to be an inner scheme of someone's making, who that person was had yet to be reveled.

Samuel scrunched up his face a little in annoyance with her assumption, "No this order went straight from Pontifex Adler to Lord Alexander to Regent Marcurio, so if I was to wager a guess one of the council of seven is planning something behind the others back."

"And this assistance you require?" Angelica was curious on what a High Lord could need of her in her official capacities.

"Unfortunately I cannot speak of that openly as of yet, but know you will be doing me a great service if you can make it happen." She could tell that a great weight was upon his shoulders as he thought about the issue.

With little to go on and her mind running wild with curiosity she could only answer, "You will have to tell me sooner or later, so that I can be prepared to assist you. We don't want it to be too little too late."

"I promise I will let you know well in advance." He smiled lightly as he spoke those words, glad she was willing to at least hear him out in the future.

"Since the formalities are finish, would you care to join me for a meal before we must retire for the day?" She stands and motions toward the dining room.

"I would love to." He stands and accompanies her into the next chamber.

* * *

A year has passed since that night, and good to his word High Lord Cromwell had done all that he had promised in safeguarding Edd from further harm or suspicion. Giving a very thorough report on Lord Alexander and his reasons for dispatching him as he did, citing that the Lord seemed to have cracked under the strain of his work and responsibilities and saw enemies everywhere, and that the Tremere would be better off without a paranoid individual like Lord Alexander in their clan. This further pardoned Edd of all wrong doing and shifted the clan's sights elsewhere, now it was up to the boy to keep his nose clean and out of the sights of his superiors as he dug around looking for whatever it was the clan was up to.

It had been a year since Lina Thomas had meet Malachi, the shadow producer that claimed he could secure her many a starring role in movies and Broadway productions. But what had she gotten for all the promises that had never been fulfilled, a pale and grotesque appearance, boney claw like hands, all her beautiful locks had fallen out and left her bald and what appeared to be boils forming upon the doom, her teeth were now crooked and fang like, a visage of pure horror to behold. Any mirror she passed she would shatter, not wanting to be see what her own selfishness had caused, each night was a reminder of what she had thrown away in the name of her own vanity. It was that memory that brought her to where she stood now, standing outside of an East Rutherford New Jersey mansion, hiding in the shadows as she watched three individuals enjoying a family meal together. The looks of joy on their faces drove her crazy, she ground her fang like teeth together as she watched her son smiling happily at the raven haired man that stool her place at that table. Every fiber of her being told her to rip the head off that man and shit down his neck, how dare he steal the affection of her boy, how dare he steal the hearts of the ones she loved. Taking a step forward she was caught by a very familiar hand upon her shoulder, "What are you doing my childer?"

Turning and looking at the man she despised more than the good doctor sitting at the table, despair hit her, "I want my family back." Tears swelled in her eyes at the words she spoke.

A look of displeasure etched itself upon Malachi's face, "Madam, your time at that table is long gone, and has been well before I embraced you." Motioning toward the scene of the happy trio he continues, "They believe you dead now, and to enter that house to reclaim what you believe is yours would do nothing but drive your child mad." Looking down upon her and into her eyes his stern look melted into one of sympathy, "For you are now the thing of his nightmares, to be feared and scorned."

The tears fell upon hearing these unkind but true words spoken, if she was to be truly honest with herself she knew there was no place for her there anymore and to try would only bring suffering to them and to herself. "But it hurts, I want to hold my boy so much."

"The time for redemption is well past, come we must go, dawn will soon be upon us." Making their way to the nearest manhole Malachi opens it with ease and descends the ladder, Lina looks over her shoulder one last time at the mansion that housed her child and said her final farewells to the life she once lived and descended to the sewer passage. "My dear childer, you many have lost your mortal family, but you have gained a new one, we will care and nurture you to your full potential. For that is what clan Nosferatu is, family, obey our laws and be respectful to your clansmen and you will find that this life holds many beauties that you were once unaware of."

Not having much of a choice but to bow and submit, "Yes master, I will do all that I can." Whether she learns the lessons the Nosferatu will teach her or if those lessons will fall upon deaf ears has yet to be seen. All that we can be certain of is that Lina has a rough road ahead of her, and if she wishes to survive she must find her own redemption within the deep dark places of the world of night and maybe friendships that she didn't expect she would form.

 **A/N- Clan Nosferatu takes care of their own and considers each other family regardless of whom or what they were before they were embraced, for whom else will take care of the freak but the freaks.**


	20. Cloak and Dagger

Peach Creak by Night Chapter 20 – Cloak and Dagger

 **A/N- Antediluvian is Latin for "Before the flood", meaning the original thirteen 3** **rd** **generation vampires were created before the biblical deluge, each one of these are the founders of the clans and thus the clans are named after them. Out of those thirteen, four have died and two new patriarchs took their places so there are eleven Antediluvians still in existence. The two that are the new ones are Troile who killed her maker Brujah and became the clan patriarch and Tremere who killed Saulot to make his bloodline a clan.**

Edd had spent a good chunk of the next year after High Lord Cromwell cleared his name reestablishing himself within the clan. Doing menial tasks or helping with other clansmen's research, anything and everything to prove his loyalty and worth to the clan. All this in hopes that they would assign him to the task they had originally planned for him. With his influence the High Lord had placed someone of his choosing as the new regent of the chantry, and much to Edd's surprise he was given much more leeway to come and go then he had expected he would be allowed. This gave the man plenty of time to maintain his relationship with the red head or in the future to deliver information.

Unfortunately their luck did not maintain itself, the Pontifex appointed his own Lord to replace Lord Alexander, and eight months into that year that lord decided Edd was too much of a liability, and began scouting his replacement for the project. Angelica stalled as much as she could, claiming her right to meet the candidate, and then stalling by simply saying she had to think about it, never really denying the request. Finally caving in to the request after receiving a call from Lord Cromwell, "Angie, this new lord is not a patient one, if you keep stalling she is liable to move the entire operation to another city, and we will lose all hope of discovering what they are up to."

She sighed in frustration, "Yes Sammy I get that, I was just hoping that they might just reconsider their view of Edd."

"Just allow the embrace," Cromwell said sternly, pushing the bounds of her patients and their friendship, "In a few months when she isn't paying such close attention to the chantry, we will act and make sure Edd is where he needs to be for our plans to work."

"So you have everything in place then?" Realization that not all was lost hit her.

His tone relaxes, "Everything is where it needs to be and awaiting my order."

"OK, then I will allow the embrace." She was hesitant of this plan, one wrong move and they could lose all. "I trust you Sammy, don't make me regret it."

"You won't." And the line goes dead, the next night she signs her name to the petition and affixes her seal to it. Within two nights the new acolyte is in the chantry, getting ready for the blood ritual to bind him to the clan.

As Edd was preparing the room for the ritual a younger looking lady comes in carrying the pitcher of blood and the chalice, she had the hood of her robes over her head, as she placed the items upon the pedestal she quietly spoke without looking in his direction. "Edd, we need to speak, meet me by the hobo shanty town in an hour." When he looked in her direction he saw a fair complexion under the hood and blue hair covering her right eye. She quickly left after that not giving him the chance to answer her. Curiosity had him in its grasp, who was this lady and what is it that she could want from him that they needed to talk in private away from listening ears. The appointed time had come, Edd quickly made his way out of the chantry and down toward the shanty town to await the woman in the shadows of night.

As he waited, always being the punctual one, a pair of arms encircled him from over top his shoulders and an all too familiar smell envelops him, leaning down to his ear the man whispers, "Hey there sexy, you come here often?"

Turning and returning the embrace Edd looks up into the green eyes of Kevin, "I've missed you." Edd took in his scent a little more and enjoy the tenderness of his embrace, but he remembered why he was there at that moment. "Kevin, I love you, but maybe you shouldn't be here right now."

Leaning slightly back he looks down at the man in his embrace," And why's that dork?"

"I'm here to meet someone, who wanted to keep this secret." Edd looked into Kevin's eyes with a pleading expression that the Brujah would understand.

Kevin smirked, "Already cheating on me, are we?" Edd smacks him in the chest and glares at him, "I'm joking, god did being embraced by a Tremere sap the humor from you?"

"I assure you Kevin that we are quite capable of humor," both Edd and Kevin look off into the distance to see the blue hair girl walking toward them, she wore green cargo pants and a black T-shirt, "And don't worry Edd but we are already well aware of your little love affair with the Brujah."

Edd looking a little confused asks, "And who are you?"

"Why little old me?" She motions with her right hand to her chest, "Names Marie."

Edd wasn't sure if he could trust this mystery woman, but still needed to know what she wanted in case she turned out to be a hindrance that needed dealing with, "What is the purpose of this meeting then?"

Leaning against the wall of an abandoned warehouse with her left hand tucked in her pocket Marie points to him with her right, "To discuss your future in the chantry, or better yet lack of one."

Kevin was becoming irritated with the woman and it could be heard in his voice, "You better just spill it lady, we don't have all night."

"Why couldn't you fall in love with a true Brujah Edd, they are so much easier to deal with." She looked Edd in the eyes, ignoring the fuming red head. "But to make my point clearer for those less adept at complicated problems, I'm here to help Edd get back to where he needs to be in the chantry." Marie pushes off the wall and walks over to Edd placing a hand on his shoulder, "To remove obstacles from his path," Walking around behind him with her hand gliding from one shoulder to the next and forcing Kevin out of her way, "And clear the way for him. so in short we are going to be friends," leaning in she whispers into Edd right ear, "You'd like that, wouldn't you Edd."

Kevin takes a swing at her getting frustrated with her pawing of Edd, she dodges him expertly without even looking in his direction. "Hands off bitch."

"Touchy," She says as she lands from the dodge a few feet away from them, looking at Edd again, "You got yourself a jealous one there Edd."

Edd takes Kevin's hand to assure him he had nothing to worry about then address the blue hair lady, "So what exactly did you have in mind?"

Trying to hide the look of frustration upon her face that Edd had spurned her flirting, she cocks her hip to the side and crosses her arms turning her face to the left so the hair covering her right eyes was all they could see of her face. "Right now we need to observe the new guy, you know the one that's taking your place on that special project. Discern his nightly patterns, and wait for the proper time to strike, all the while building you back up so the higher ups will automatically place you back on the project instead of finding a replacement."

"And how do you plan on insuring that they don't suspect him of wrong doing, you know being viewed as rivals for the position and all." Kevin said trying to contribute to the plan.

Turning her head back to face them Marie regarded the red head with a look of contempt, "I have a few ideas, some of which we might need your help with. I'll have it all laid out once it comes closer to time for us to enact them." Something about this woman was making Kevin's blood run cold, he didn't know if he could trust her and he certainly didn't like the attention she was giving to Edd. "Do we have any more questions boys?" Seeing that neither was opening their mouths to speak she took that as a no, "We should be getting back Edd, don't want to raise suspicion and what not." She turns and starts to head back toward the chantry waving her hand in farewell, "I'll see ya around Edd." As she walked back she contemplated many ways that the Brujah could help, the next one more dangerous than the last, she had never believed in love at first sight before, so why is it now that it would happen when Lord Cromwell needed her to be at her best to accomplish their goals. Why a silly thing like love, and all that would come with it like jealousy, have to get in the way and distract her.

 **A/N- True Brujah are those whose blood line is descendants from the original patriarch of the clan. They are more docile then the modern Brujah, and prefer scholarly pursuits and debate over violence, though still passionate about their beliefs they are not prone to fits of rage. The modern more violent Brujah are descendants of Troile.**


	21. The Nagaraja

Peach Creek by Night Chapter 21 – The Nagaraja

 **A/N- The pronunciation of the title is Nah-gah-ra'-jah and refers to a bloodline of vampires, the difference between a clan and a bloodline is just view point. A clan has someone of third generation power as its founder, such as the antediluvians or Lord Tremere who stole his power. A blood line is an off shoot of a clan, where over the millennia they gain subtle differences from their parent clan enough they are considered their own bloodline, or they have magical beginnings like the Tremere or the Nagaraja where mages made themselves vampires.**

For the next few months Edd and Marie kept tabs on the new member of the clan, everything from his work habits to when he took his personal time for feeding and studying. Each detail was recorded meticulously and as discreetly as possible as to not rouse suspicion toward their activities. Edd sat in the library watching the apprentice walk up the stairs of the main hall to his lab, which has been turned into a makeshift observatory. Marie comes in and sits beside him at the table lightly caressing his arm that lay on the table with the tips of her fingers, Edd recoils from the touch, "So, dinner?" This was her way of saying they needed to talk more privately.

Edd nods and gets up from the table, hesitantly following her towards the front door, making their usual right turn towards the abandoned warehouse and the homeless shanty town, she loops her arm under Edd's and walks close to him. Arriving only fifteen minutes later, Edd removes his arm from hers and looks around for the familiar red hat and leather biker vest of his boyfriend, hoping he would hurry up and get there so he wasn't alone with the flirtatious woman. The red head comes sauntering around the corner of the building with both hands in his pockets once he heard them enter the yard. Eyeing Marie suspiciously, but wanting to get down to business, "Are we getting close?" He says impatiently, Brujah are more about action then snooping around.

Marie had been hoping the red head wouldn't show up this evening, but who was she kidding, anytime Edd was outside of the chantry Kevin was there, even if it was only brief contact Kevin would take it. "I think we have all that we need, you could set your watch by this man." She says walking past Edd and toward the abandoned building eyeing Kevin from the corner of her eye.

Edd nods in confirmation, "He wakes and takes a shower."

"Woo do we need to know every detail of his habits?" Kevin said waving both his hands to let them know this was way too much information.

"It's all relevant Kevin." Marie said turning her head to look at the man with disdain as she continued to walk past him.

Kevin cocked a brow at her, "Don't tell me his underwear size ok."

She motioned for Edd to continue as she leaned against the buildings wall, "After bathing and dressing, he goes down stairs and studies for exactly two hours. After that he takes thirty minutes to hunt and walk, afterwards he retreats to his lab and heads to work on the project until sunrise."

Turning to the bluenette Kevin speaks less then enthusiastically, "How about on your end Marie, any progress?"

Returning the tone she replies, "I'm conferring with my boss, and he is gathering the needed intelligence on how best to make this look like an accident." It was apparent on her face that she was not pleased with the Brujah's impatience's, "We should have the go ahead within the week."

Crossing his arms and eyeing the girl suspiciously, "So you haven't even started on the plan yet, is that what you're telling me."

She furrowed her brows at the red head, how dare he think so little of her and the ends she hopes to accomplish. This act is the first step on the path for her and her comrades, and she would be damned if some Brujah would belittle it. Stepping forward and standing toe to toe with him she glared at him, looking him straight in the eyes. "Everything is in place, all we need is the final piece of the puzzle."

Not stepping down from her, he returns her glare. Edd looking on worried the two might start to throw punches any minute. "Sounds like a damn big piece if you ask me, you do realize what's at stack here," He motions toward Edd, "What they might do to him if they trace it back to him."

She motions wildly with her hands as her voice raises more then she had intended it to, "I am perfectly aware of that, why else do you think it's taking so long, we have to be certain no questions will be asked." Stepping back and collecting herself, realization has hit her that she still needed Kevin for the plan to work, she would just have to wait to settle this, once his usefulness has been spent.

Kevin turns and walks away from her but having to get the last word in spoke as he left, "Make sure that you get it right, I don't want any fuck ups." He was so flustered with the woman that has quickly become a thorn in his side that he leaves without a word to Edd, he headed to the bar to go blow off some steam.

She looks toward Edd, still pondering what the man sees in that savage, "You should probably go feed then head back as well."

"You're not coming?" Edd was puzzled, they left together wouldn't that look suspicious if they didn't return together.

She shacks her head, "No I have a few things I need to take care of, you go on ahead I'll meet you back there in a few." Edd begrudgingly complied and headed toward the shanty town to find a quick snack. Once he was out of sight, she pulls out her phone and calls her sire, it only took him to the first ring to pick up. "Sire." Marie starts to walk out of the yard of the abandon warehouse toward the buildings entryway.

"Are you alone?" The voice speaks low barely audible to her.

"Yes sire, I am." She brings her voice down just as low, so no one on the other end who might be in ear shot could over hear her, she enters the building.

"Report." The man's voice was cold and calculating in tone.

"All is ready on our end, I have found a perfect solution to obtain our goals, awaiting your order to proceed." Marie has fallen back into her training, her sire was not one for time wasting, get to the point and quickly when addressing him.

"Good, then you may proceed, was there anything else?"

"Yes sire, I know that Edd is important to the plan but a nuisance has arisen that is quit close to him." This was the final piece of the puzzle she needed.

"The Brujah?"

"Yes sire." She held her breathe hoping for his approval.

"He is of no consequence, take care of him. I am sure the Vincent boy will recover from his lose and continue to do what is needed of him." No remorse or feeling was heard from the man's voice upon sealing Kevin's fate.

"As you wish sire." And out of habit she bows even though he wasn't even present to witness the act.

"And Marie," She tenses up from the use of her name, "When have you started calling him by his first name?"

Stammering for an answer she needed to respond quickly, lest he punishes her and he could even from a great distance. "He is very nice sire, I just got into the hab…"

"Don't get attached." The line goes dead and a burn appears on her shoulder, she winces from the pain and falls to her knees clutching the burnt flesh that was under the fabric of her shirt. Standing and collecting herself, the wound was already healing and would be gone quickly enough, she heads toward the chantry and back to her charge.

The next night Marie and Edd leave the chantry as soon as they awaken, cleaned up and dressed, they head toward the usual meeting place with Kevin, explaining to Edd as they traveled, yet again arm in arm much to Edd's dismay, that they have the go ahead to enact the plan. Waiting on the red head didn't take long, he was there within twenty minutes of their arrival, "I figured it would have taken you longer to get here from Brujah territory." Marie said crossing her arms but playing nice tonight, no need to get the man mad and have him storm off on them.

"That's my secret." Kevin put his forefinger to his lips, he trusts this Tremere about as far as he could walk in the noon day sun. Something about her told him to be wary of her.

Edd smiles to see Kevin, but turns to Marie and speaks, "You were telling me we could proceed."

"Of course," She half heartily smiles at him, the weight of the pain she was planning to cause Edd was upon her heart now. She pulls out a piece of paper and unfolds it, upon it was a skillfully drawn map of the area. "This is where we will need you Kevin," She looks at the red head as innocently as she could, "When the target exits the building," She drops a photo of the individual next to the map so he knew what the man looked like, "We need you to grab his and any companions attention and lead them down this street," She trails her finger down the road she wanted, "To this building, head down into the basement, you will see a blue glowing light, this is where the ambush will be awaiting them."

"Ambush?" Kevin looked worried and confused," How will that not bring up questions?"

"We plan to leave a trinket that will point to the Sabbat having been involved." She hoped this would be believable enough for the Brujah.

Edd looked concerned with this idea as well, "Will they know not to attack Kevin?"

"Of course Edd, as I said before we knew about your relationship with him long before I met you, they will be well aware of who he is and wait till he is clear before they attack." Turning to Kevin she looked stern but spoke gently, "That is where your speed will come in handy, don't dally and get yourself killed, once the swords start swinging they won't stop till there is ash in the air." She was holding her breathe hoping her acting was still convincing, that Edd would be reassured and Kevin would be persuaded.

"I don't like it," Kevin said, there were too many variables and what ifs for him.

"We must hurry," Marie was getting a little frantic, the time was nearing for the neonate to exit the chantry, "This is the plan, all is set and ready, and time is not our ally tonight."

Kevin sighed and rubbed his neck as he cracked the joints in it, "If this is the best we got, it looks like I have no choice but to see it through."

Smiling she picks up the plans and lights them watching as the burn to ash, "Good, we should be getting back, Edd." Edd looks at her, worry still etched on his face, she turns back to Kevin, "Stick to the plan." She then turns to leave, Edd walking a few feet in front of her.

Kevin grabs her by the arm in a tight hold and whispers, "If you betray me, you better hope I don't come back." Releasing her arm Kevin gives her a blood curtailing grin as he stared down at her. He turns to leave to take up his position, waiting till he was out of ear shot he pulls out his phone and dials up the Nosferatu Eddy, "Hey, got this little thing going on tonight and was wondering if you could give me a little back up."

Eddy sighed with frustration in his tone, "Sure, where at?" Kevin gives him the location of the building the ambush was going to be in and a few of the details. "Well I'll be bringing company, doesn't matter if it's alright with you or not was just giving you a heads up."

"Who, if you don't mind me asking?" Kevin needed to know if they could be trusted or not, so he could watch his back if need be.

"Just some two bit actress bitch that got to full of herself," Eddy scoffs into the phone then continues, "For some damn reason they think I will learn something by teaching her something."

"Alright, it's cool just keep her out of the way, I'll see you in a bit then." Hanging up the phone he reached his destination and waits in the shadows for his prey to emerge, and the chase to begin. There he was coming around the corner, and Kevin was thinking to himself that it was too soon Eddy wouldn't have had enough time to get there yet, but what needed to be done had to be done. There was one other Tremere with his target, and being the Brujah he was the direct approach was the best choice for him. Running at full speed he comes in and slams his fist against the companion's cheek knocking him down, then winks at his target and at a slower pace so they could keep up with him he runs off in the direction of the building. The one being so new had very little knowledge of the Tremere magic's, he couldn't cast and run at the same time, the other was a nuisance that Kevin had to dodge his attacks and keep on coarse. Seeing the building come into view he speeds up and makes his way up the steps, stopping he taunts his prey a little to keep them chasing him. Then slams through the buildings ground floor entrance and quickly found his way to the basement stairs while allowing his pursuers to see where he was going. Reaching the bottom of the stairs he sees the blue glow as promised in a back storage room, Kevin runs as fast as he can toward it hoping there was another door in there he could exit through thinking of ways to escape quickly if there was not.

Slamming through the door the scene he was met with was not the one he was expecting, there just off center of the middle of the room was a lone female vampire, the blue light that lit the room was form five candles whose flames were burning blue. In the exact middle of the room were three specters that had just started to form as he entered, and in his haste to try and slow down and turn Kevin slams into an alter knocking its contents over, the blue flames go red the specters vanish the vampire turns to face him and the destruction he has caused. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" she screams and as her mouth opens wide and Kevin being sprawled on the floor saw that her mouth was like that of a tigers maw, nothing but sharp serrated teeth. Her eyes glowed with silver light and her expression was that of sheer anger, "IT HAS BEEN THREE HUNDRED YEARS SINCE THEY DIED," grabbing and flinging the toppled alter against the wall, "NOW I HAVE TO WAIT ANOTHER ONE HUNDRED TO SEE MY FAMILY AGAIN!" Kevin's two pursuers enter the room and were shocked to see what was before them, the older of the two flings a spell at the vampire, she dodges and quickly closes the gap between them, flinging the younger one against the opposite wall from Kevin. Reaching out to the one who had attacked, she touches him with her bare hand and he crumples to the floor writhing in agony, his flesh decaying slowly till he died and his body went up in flames as it turned to ash quickly.

The other younger one goes into a panic, scurrying backwards while still flat on his ass, "I don't want to die, Jesus Christ I don't want to die."

Turning to the petrified man, she slowly stalks toward him, "Poor soul, what is life without death, meaningless. For without death life has no purpose," She bends down and grabs him by the collar of his shirt and pulls him to his feet, "Even we immortals must fear it, for it is as inescapable as the coming dawn." Petting the side of his face with the back of her hand she regards him as one does an ant, "Fear not, for death is as a curtain being pulled back to reveal truth unto you." He fights frantically against her iron grip, she grabs the top of his head and yanks it to the side opening her jaw wide she sinks her teeth into his neck and rips a large chunk from his throat and swallows the flesh. Releasing his head she slams her hand through his chest and yanks his heart from it turning him to ash, two down one to go she turns back to Kevin only to find the empty spot he once occupied, she screams and heads out the door to spot the man running. Kevin scrambles up the stairs quickly finding his footing slipping in his panic, she follows after him quickly catching up she pulls a dagger and swings but barely misses the Achilles tendon of his right foot. On the ground floor he runs for the door hoping Eddy was outside waiting for him by now, hoping there was help to be had of some kind or another, desperate to get away from this pissed off elder. But in his panic he went out the back of the building toward the yard instead of the front and toward the street, now he was in the back fenced in yard of the condemned apartment building. Jumping from the top step he stumbles to the ground as he lands, she pounces pinning him to the ground, "Now allow me to show you your truth."

 **A/N- Nagaraja are practitioners of death, Necromancers. Having their origins in India, the karma of choosing to become a vampire caused their gods to curse their bloodline even further. Along with having to drink blood they must also consume the flesh of men to sustain their unlife, failing to do so carries heavy prices. The Nagaraja can see into the spirit world and can even walk into and out of it at will. Most of those chosen to be embraced by the Nagaraja are those that work with or are fascinated with death in one way or another, priests are among these recruits as are morticians'.**


	22. Of Dead Things

Peach Creak by Night Chapter 22- Of Dead Things

 **A/N- This is going to be a little long of a note, how magic works. In the beginning God created the heavens and the earth, when he created man he placed a tiny spec of his will into each and every one of them. Magic is a creation of your own will, so if you believe wholeheartedly that you will produce a fireball from your hands you will. Now the loophole, if you are in the presents of someone that doesn't believe in magic their will prevents the magic from working, so think of people who are LARPing, maybe they are really casting spells till you showed up, and your presents prevents the magic from working.** **Sy belongs to Sybrann the sister wives belong to Dshell99.**

As Edd walked back to the chantry with Marie in tow he could feel the anxiety building in the pit of his stomach, just nerves over the mission he told himself nothing more. As time went by and they walked through the door of the chantry the anxiety turned to excitement and it built itself up quickly in him, then it hit him that he must be feeling Kevin's emotions through the blood bond. Nazz having told him what had happened to Kevin while he was being tortured by Lord Alexander, he knew there would be a psychic link between them, he just never expected it to be this intense the amount of emotions he was receiving from his love. He took his seat in the library as he pondered this, being visible to all he hoped to legitimize his innocents in the matter of the neonates disappearance. As he waited for a favorable outcome to the mission the excitement coursing through his body reached its peak, Kevin must really be enjoying himself at the moment, Edd thought this feeling was exhilarating and could see why the Brujah enjoyed to fight so much. Then suddenly emotions changed and terror struck Edd in the heart, something was wrong and without even thinking about it he stood up and headed toward the door to find out what was so wrong to cause Kevin to be afraid. "Where are you going?" Marie asked as she grabbed for his arm, he quickly removed his hand from her grip and made his way out of the building.

Once outside he headed down the street toward the abandoned building the trap was supposed to be set in, "Something's wrong I can feel it, Kevin's in trouble." Looking to the bluenette he scowled in her direction, his expression one of horror and utter hatred as he realized she set Kevin up, though it should have been obvious from the beginning he wanted to believe there was some good in her. "What did you do Marie?"

"Only what my master bayed of me." She said not making eye contact with the boy she adored, giving Edd all the answer he needed to confirm her treachery. Edd quickened his pace to a run, not caring if she kept up or if she followed at all at this point. Part of him knew that Kevin would kill her for this and that part didn't care, the other part still reasoned that they needed her for the plan to succeed, his heart growing cold at the thought of losing Kevin and that part didn't care what happened to her after her usefulness had come to its end.

Eddy and Lina were outside the building hidden in the shadows waiting for Kevin to arrive, this was where he had told Eddy he needed to be at, Eddy was starting to wonder where the hell the Brujah was, halfway tempted to just go back home and place a few bets in hopes of earning a few pints of blood before the night was out. "For the love of God what are we doing here?" Lina said pacing back and forth in the alleyway were they hid.

"Waiting for a friend," Eddy said matter-of-factly to the fledgling that was working his last nerve at the moment, "He should have been here by now." Eddy whispered to himself, worry was starting to set in, Kevin said he needed his help with something, what if that something had already done the guy in. Eddy had to shake the thought from his mind, the image of Edd in sorrow over the loss of the red head was too much for the Nosferatu to bare.

"Why don't we just ditch him and get out of here," Lina said motioning toward the manhole cover in the alleyway, "I've got things I want to do tonight." Her thoughts kept going back to a trio she was obsessed with.

"Forget it dame, just get that idea of your mind right now." Eddy had been told about the fixation she had with her mortal son and the situation that got her embraced in the first place. "You can never see them again, get used to it, and to do so means your death. And god forbid if you do the unthinkable and embrace your boy, that would also mean death for the both of you," Eddy seeing her forlorn look in her eyes, she might have had a fucked up way of showing it but deep down she cared for her son, "Look dame, it would be cruel to even think of embracing one so young and no prince in their right mind would even entertain such a thought." He cut the speech short after spotting movement near the building out of the corner of his eye, he turns his head to get a better look spotting Edd and Marie running toward the entrance. Making sure the coast was clear they exit the safety of the shadows and head toward the Tremere.

Edd seeing the two Nosferatu heading in his direction stops and in a panicked tone says, "Have you seen Kevin?" Eddy shakes his head and the fear Edd had been experiencing had gone into a flight or fight kind of feeling. Lina stares at the raven haired man before her in disbelief, the resemblance was remarkable but he looked like a younger version of the man she loathed. Hearing a large crash come from the back side of the building they all four look toward the smashed in entrance way and Eddy suddenly feels stupid for not having noticed it sooner and realizing that Kevin was already inside. They rush the door and enter the building, looking down the hall Edd could see a figure with long flowing black hair that reached the small of her back wearing a red shoulder cut shirt with black jeans. Panic struck him as the figure leaped from the doorway and landed a few feet away squatting down to the ground overtop something. Edd raced for the doorway cutting the palm of his hand as he ran, stopping at the door he didn't hesitate and threw a blood bolt at the creature striking her in the back.

She stands and faces them, the blood bolt pulling only a small portion of her blood from the wound and returning it to Edd feeding him what it had gathered. "You are very brave to attack Shai."

"Leave him alone." Edd said in a shaky voice, his own fear escalating, she must be very old to have taken his attack with barely any damage to her.

Taking a few paces toward Edd and the group who were spreading out preparing for her attack, Lina quacking with fear the weight of the world she had been dragged into made apparent with Eddward's attack. "And why would I want to spare him, he ruined the ritual I was performing, a ritual I can only do once a century when the stars align just right." Shai's anger was apparent in the tone of her voice.

"I-I apologize f-for the intrusion," Edd stammered failing to mask his fear, "But he was tricked into this course of action," Edd swallowed the lump in his throat, "He was led to believe a trap was set for the people who followed him, a trap meant to dispose of our enemies."

Her silver eyes darted from left to right of him, a wicked smile creeping across her face, "Your enemies surround you and you cannot see them," extending her hand she closes it as though she grasped something unseen by the company, Kevin scrambles to his feet and runs toward the group giving Shai a wide birth. "Allow me to show you," She yanks her hand back and a set of thee ethereal chains were revealed, Edd was attached to one end of the chains and on the other three spirits that landed at the feet of Shai.

Scrambling to their feet they looked at one another, the priestess spoke, "Sy, Emily, were back." They both nod their acknowledgement to Princess, she turns and looks at Edd with hatred in her eyes, "Let's kill our fetter, and then we will be free to ascend to the afterlife." They take a battle stance and Princess starts to pray, the words effect all including the spirits forcing the priestess to stop her chant, looking shocked that the word of god would affect them as well she draws her sword. Sy runs forward bringing her fist to bear upon the mage, being knocked to the ground by Kevin who blocked her attack, quickly she regains her footing barely feeling anything from the full force of Kevin's attack. Shai grabs Emily and sinks her teeth into the spirit consuming her for nourishment to replenish the blood she used for the spell and what Edd had stolen, the spirit fades into oblivion the chain disappearing from Edd. Princess charges bringing her sword up, she swings it down to strike Edd but was blocked by Eddy and his daggers, recognizing the Nosferatu her face scrunches up in rage, "You killed Jessie." She screams, her sword slowly begins to faze through the daggers, Eddy noticed this and dodges in the nick of time to avoid the damage.

"So what, she was kine and kine die all the time." Eddy brought his daggers to the ready, she might be spectral but she was still on this plane, so she had a somewhat physical body and that he could work with.

Kevin was fighting toe to toe with Sy, Eddy dodging and parrying Princess' attacks, Lina was cowering in a corner to scared to do much else, Marie and Edd were prepping to attack the Nagaraja. "Get up and fight," Kevin said to the cowering Nosferatu, her eyes met his and yet again she was stunned by the doppelgänger like looks of the man, he continued to fight the wrath as he spoke "Who do you think she will kill next once she is done with us," His green eyes burned with rage that the woman was not joining the battle, "At least die with some honor." Resolve and the truth of his words hit her and motivated her into action, seeing that Kevin was faring well she turned to help Eddy who was struggling to hold off the priestess, in her clumsy way she managed. The two mages circled around to face Shai head on, anticipating the Tremere's actions she cast a spell and an aura started to form around Shai, Edd launched a blood bolt at her and when it made contact with the aura the blood decayed instantly. He noticed that the grass on the ground around here had started to die and rot, her clothes had started to tatter and wear as though the passage of time had sped up.

Pulling his knife Edd lunges, and Marie screams, "Edd don't," but it was too late, he made contact with the aura and suffered grave injury before he landed and jumped back. The flesh had begun to rot that had made contact with the aura, but was quickly beginning to heal again.

Marie runs to his side and helps him to his feet, "I thought it was time magic." Edd said panting, looking at his dagger that had started to rust and his clothes that were now wore, but if it was time then vampires are not affected by it in such ways.

"Nagaraja deal in death, that aura is the realm of the dead, death surrounds her now we cannot touch her." Marie was frightened, how can you beat something you cannot touch physically and their blood magic could not hit. Slowly walking forward, Shai was going to enjoy watching this young mage suffer and die as she pulled him into the world of the dead, to witness his body decay as he struggled to find his way out.

She reached her target and lunged forward to snatch him up, Marie knocking him out of the way was taken in his place. Shai holds the bluenette off the ground, the aura encompassing them both now, Marie screaming and flailing against the iron grip that held her. "So, you would sacrifice yourself for him? Shai cares not, you all will meet your destinies tonight, in what order matters not." Edd made another attempt at Shai, gaging the aura he aimed at her wrist that held Marie and swung. The dagger crumbled to dust before it made contact with flesh, and the Nagaraja laughed as he took more damage in the attempt, "Fool, death is inescapable, accept your fate."

"Let her go." Edd bellowed out, sure this was all Marie's fault that this has happened and he was furious with her for it, but now faced with the realization that the girl might die for her misguided mistakes turned Edd's stomach.

From the back door of the building footsteps were heard and as the mortals exited the doorway the specters vanished in a wisp of smoke as though fog being swept away by the wind, the aura that had surrounded Shai had vanished instantly. Eddy and Lina skulked to the shadows as quickly as possible and unnoticed, "Freeze," was heard as guns were drawn and pointed in their direction. Shai dropped Marie quickly, upholding the masquerade was still important, even the Nagaraja, to the cops the situation looked as though three assailants where accosting one young woman. "You three move away from the her." They followed the orders given to them, if they could get out of this situation without alerting anyone to what they were they would, Shai on the other hand was the wild card here and they feared what she might do. The only upper hand they had now was their physical abilities, strength and Kevin's speed plus the fact that they are harder to kill. But two missing cops would draw way to much attention that the clans didn't need or want, and a masquerade violation is a death sentence.

One cop kept an eye on the three of them and radio in the situation while the other went over to Shai to check her wellbeing, "You alright ma'am? They didn't hurt you did they?" Seeing her clothes in tatters only confirmed his previous thought that she was the victim and by the looks of Kevin's biker gang clothes he knew who the ring leader was, but the other two were a mystery, two book worms and a biker didn't make much sense unless he had forced them into it.

"I am fine officer," She speaks barely opening her mouth as she did, he walks closer to her, "You made it just in time, you're my hero."

"Glad to hear it ma'am," He feels pride that he had saved a life and takes her by the arm to escort her out of such a dangerous place, "If you'll follow me, we'll get your…." He was cut off as an iron like grip takes ahold of him and razor sharp teeth bit into his neck ripping a huge chunk from it. Shai swallows the flesh and begins to drain the already dying man of his blood.

"Oh shit," The other cop panics and fires his weapon at the monster before him, not affecting her in the slightest.

"Grab him," Kevin commands and Eddy knocks the gun from his hand and rips the radio from his shoulder in one movement, then snatches him up and the group run out of the yard and into the building. Shai noticing her prey was escaping drops the corps in the yard and follows after them, wailing as she pursued them. Hitting the street they made their way in the opposite direction of the chantry, Kevin leading the way to the Brujah territory.

The cop struggled in Eddy's grasp, being flung over the Nosferatu's shoulder he could not see the man's face, "Let me the fuck down, kidnapping a police officer is a serious offense." He reaches for his Taser but Lina knocks it from his hands before he could use it.

"Keep that mortal safe, he is all that keeps her from calling the spirits again." Marie told Eddy as they rounded a corner and the Nosferatu almost drops the man.

"Anyone got any bright ideas on how we are going to deal with Jaws back there?" Eddy spoke, keeping up with the others was proving difficult for the short vampire, the posture the curse gave him was impeding his movements.

"Already on it." Kevin fished out his phone and made a call to Daniel apprising him on their situation.

Once finished explaining what was going on, they were almost to the Brujah's bar when Daniel gave him his reply, "That's fine boy, I'll be waiting to greet our guest, just get the cop inside quickly." Rounding the final corner they made a mad final dash to their destination, as they reached it Daniel was standing outside with a sword in hand, motioning with his head for them to get indoors he watched as the Nagaraja halted a few steps away from him. "You are not welcome here beast, best just turn around and go back to where you came from."

"No, those lives are mine, and I shall not be denied." She charges him, but with Daniel's inhuman speed she was unable to see what happened to her, one moment he was there in front of her the next he was behind her sword covered in blood. A moment later her head falls off and her body turns to ash in a quick burn, Daniel pulls handkerchief from his pocket and wipes the blood from his sword with it as he walks inside the bar only to find Kevin being kept at bay by Edd so the Brujah would not kill Marie.

"You fucking bitch, what did I tell you?" Kevin yelled over Edd's shoulder at the bluenette, the beast within him raging against the chains ready to rip the girl apart. She cowered against the wall looking around her, she knew the place was full of Brujah and any action taken against Kevin even in defense would seal her fate with his clan.

"Kevin, treacherous or not we still need her," Edd said keeping him at from her as best as he could, which was a struggle for the young vampire, "We know where we stand with her, and now know to guard ourselves better." Edd moved his hands quickly from Kevin's chest to grab his face and make Kevin look him in the eye, "Think of what we need to accomplish and how much harder it will be without her."

Kevin was not convinced that it would be impossible without the girl, but he was calmed by the deep blue orbs he now stared into, "Alright babe I'll leave this in your hands, but one wrong move from her and she's ash."

"Come here little lady," Daniel motions for Marie to join him and she runs into his arms hoping for sanctuary. "I know little one, your only doing your masters bidding," He pets her blue hair but then grips her at the base of her neck pulling her away from him so he could look her in the eyes, "But if you hurt these two again, this clan will hunt you down and make sure you suffer for it am I understood." She nods her acknowledgement and he tosses her to the side then address the four of them "You all should get, and take the trash with you," he looks at Marie and motions to the door with his thumb, "I'll take care of your cop friend for you." The two Tremere and two Nosferatu exit the bar with barely a glance around them, feeling the eyes of the clan upon them as they left, turning to Kevin Daniel asks, "Is he really worth all the trouble you keep finding yourself in lately?"

With a confident look upon his face Kevin spoke the only answer his heart would allow him to, "Absolutely worth it."

Daniel sighs and shacks his head at the answer, "You owe me yet again boy," Daniel said as he knocked the cop out and put him over his shoulder, "I hate asking the prince for favors." To wipe the cop's memory of this evening, he had to ask himself what would she want in return from him?

 **A/N- The Nagaraja can drain a spirit just like a human and get sustenance from it, so in essence they can kill you in real life then kill you in the afterlife, wicked little things aren't they, no wonder all the clans fear them. A loophole in the loophole, one way to get around the will of others in regards to magic is making a person believe in it, like techno mages do, build a device that really does nothing then tell them this is what it does. Hence wands and staffs in the dark ages, will is a powerful thing believe you're going to have a good day and you will believe your day is going to suck and it will. Fetters are a person place or thing that a spirit is bound to. The masquerade is in reference to vampires keeping their existence a secret from mankind.**


	23. Forgive Me

Peach Creek by Night Chapter 23- Forgive Me

 **A/N- If a vampire drains another vampire dry, thus killing them they gain their power, example if a vampire of 12** **th** **generation was to drain someone from the 5** **th** **generation they would grow as strong as though they were now a 5** **th** **generation. Also the closer you are to the main source, Cain, the stronger you are. So if two people were made a vampire this very second one becoming a 5** **th** **gen and one a 12** **th** **gen the 5** **th** **would be stronger, now a 200 year old 12** **th** **gen would still be stronger then a newly made 5** **th** **gen. This way of gaining power is how the 8** **th** **gen Lord Tremere became a 3** **rd** **gen antediluvian by draining the antediluvian Saulot as he slumbered, and thus solidifying his blood line as a clan.**

It didn't take the chantry long to realize that the new apprentice and his teacher had gone missing, on the fourth night of their absents, the clan had given them up for dead. It is not unheard-of for someone so young to succumb to the evils of the night, and that is generally why the chantry gives them a more experienced escort when they go hunting so they can learn the way of things. For both to disappear without a trace means they must have run afoul of something truly wicked, and the search was called off.

With so much time already wasted on the project, Edd with the recommendation of the chantries regent, was placed to fill the position quickly. Marie made a suggestion to him of being placed on his team as his assistant, to which he adamantly refused. She understood, her treachery would not be so easily forgiven or forgotten, her master on the other hand would not so easily understand her failure to be on the team. "What do you mean he refused your offer?" She could already feel a small patch of flesh on her left arm begin to heat up.

Wincing from the pain she responds, "The failed attempt to remove the Brujah from the equation has him leery of me sire." The heat quickly turned into a burn mark.

"I will hope for your sake that you rectify this situation quickly. We need direct access to the information he will collect." The man's voice was filled with frustration, he was not accustom to Marie failing him. Fear of what she knew he could do to her drove the woman to perform her tasks flawlessly.

Speaking through the pain she responded, "It will take some time sire, but I am confident I can earn his trust again." The burning to her flesh was persistent, his displeasure in her evident with the length of the punishment.

"Use whatever means you deem necessary to accomplish this."

"Any means, sire?" The line goes dead and the pain to her arm stops, her body had already begun to heal from the punishment inflicted to her by her master.

Edd was in his lab slash makeshift observatory, the former owner of said lab was a man much like himself. Well organized and meticulous in his pursuit of knowledge, everything had a place and everything was in its place. Which made taking over the position much easier for Edd, all the man's notes on the subject were filed and categorized perfectly. Sitting down at the desk, Edd leaned back in the chair and skimmed over his predecessors preliminary findings. The star itself was not a celestial body, meaning it was not a far off star or approaching comment, it had no real corporeal form, as far as his predecessor could tell the kine could not see the star and had no knowledge of its existence. It emitted no real light, but however was pulsing out some form of energy, the man had only just begun to try and ascertain what that energy was. Edd closes the folder and drops it upon the desk, leaning his head back he stretches the weight of his new job upon his shoulders, he had been studying to become an astronomer before his embrace and was fully prepared for long arduous hours of research, but nothing had prepared him to examine something that really was not there. How do you go about determining what something was and what its purpose had to be when it clearly was from the ethereal plain, and all the known reputable sciences clearly denied the existence of such things and thus there was no base to go off of or to begin from.

A small knock at the door brings him out of his thoughts and back to reality, "Go away Marie." Edd had been avoiding her like the plague since their run in with the Nagaraja, and the realization of what she had purposely done. He at best could only see himself tolerating her now, for whatever resources her connections could get him in this endeavor. In the back of his mind he suspected that it had been their hand at work that got him put back into this position so quickly, they could have just as easily found another replacement and embraced another unsuspecting mortal .

"We need to talk Edd," She leaned against the door with her head her hand caressing the wood in a pleading fashion though he could not see this, "I'm sorry I put him in danger."

Getting the feeling that she would not leave until he at least heard what she had to say, he gets up from the desk exasperated letting out a groan of frustration. Opening up the door quickly to look upon her with an annoyed expression, "What could you possibly say that would make your actions alright."

"May I come in?" She motioned with her right hand to the room, "We should talk in private."

Pinching the bridge of his nose, he begrudgingly steps aside to allow her entrance to his lab, closing the door behind him once she had entered, "Speak quickly, I am very busy."

"Let me explain why it had to be that way," She goes over to the desk and leans against it, crossing her ankles and supporting her weight with her hands upon the desk. Edd motioned for her to get on with it, "My master is a man of very little patients and expects results, and failure is met with punishment." She raises the sleeve of her shirt to reveal the burnt flesh of her arm that was already well on its way to healing.

Edd winces at the sight of it, "And what was that for?"

She drops the sleeve and looks at him with a small smile upon her face that said thank you for caring, "Does it matter?"

Edd came over to the desk and sat in his chair, she turns to better face him, "Why don't you run and get away from such a person?"

She reaches into her shirt and extracts a pendent, the same one that Edd was given on his first night with the clan, "My talisman is enchanted, he can find me anywhere in the world with this," seeing the look in Edd's eyes she continues, "And no I can't take it off, to do so would mean death, I would erupt in flames the moment it leaves my neck."

"That is awful." Edd said cupping his mouth with his hands.

"So you see when my master has his sights set on a goal, we must achieve it by any means necessary." She looked down at her hands that were now in her lap.

"So what is that goal?" Edd needed to know what kind of people he had lain in bed with sort of speak.

"Freedom," Edd looked at her quizzically, for how could your goal be freedom when your enslaving others to accomplish it, she continues to explain hoping he will understand, "Not all enjoy the tyrannical ways of the Tremere hierarchy, enslaved to your master who is enslaved to his all the way up to the top so that we are all pawns in their game." She had to push her point now while she still had the chance, "Do you think the guys up top would care that you are dating a Brujah? No, if they so choose we would march off to war with that clan, and your blood bond and their ability to dominate us would ensure that we obeyed like mindless zombies. You would probably bash his head in, while you cried trying to stop yourself from doing it."

Edd took all she had said in with a grain of salt of course, "And is freedom really worth being tortured for failure?"

Her eyes told him the answer before the words left her lips, "Absolutely, freedom is worth everything, even the deaths of our loved ones." She looked off into the distance as though she was remembering someone very dear to her.

"And who…" Edd was cut.

"My sisters." She got off the desk and walked a few steps away, wiping a tear from her eyes so they would not fall, keeping her back turned to him.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Edd did not go to comfort her, he was still trying to ascertain if all this was an act to get back into his good graces.

"Thank you," She took in a shaky breath, "So you see, to honor the memories of my sisters I would pay any price to achieve freedom." Having contained her tears once more deep within herself she turns to face him once again, "So I hope you understand it was nothing personal when I sent your lover to die, just a means to an end." Edd did not respond to her but continued to stare blankly in her direction, "I don't expect you to forgive me, just know that we are on the same side and you can ask for my help if you need it, I do of course have more experience with the supernatural then you and I might come in handy."

"I'll take that into consideration," Edd stood up and started to lead her to the door, "If you will excuse me, I do have a lot of work I must attend to."

"I understand," She steps outside the door but turns to look at him, "I mean it, if you ever need my help feel free to ask for it, no strings, and I promise no death."

Edd slowly closes the door but speaks right before it is entirely shut, "Good night Ms. Kanker." He leans against it and lets out the breath he didn't know he was holding. If all she said was true, she had very little choice in the matter having to produce result for the one holding her leash, her master being a cruel individual that Edd would love see bake in the noon day sun.

 **A/N- The Tremere take desertion from the clan very seriously, having turned an entire chantries inhabitants into pillars of salt for their treachery and desertion, a personal act of Lord Tremere the last time he awoke, the clan guards their secrets with much fervor and those that leave it are marked with a blood hunt as to keep them from spilling said secrets.**


	24. The Past Remembered

Peach Creek by Night Chapter 24 – The Past Remembered

 **A/N- Ok so please excuse me if I mess up on any words that the British use that are different from what we yanks use. Also please forgive any misogynistic behavior, this is based in a time when woman were fighting for the right to have a proper education. Just a reminder that Malkavian's are the clan whose members are cursed with some form of mental illness upon being embraced ranging from depression to becoming a sociopath, and that clan Tremere chooses its members from people who are well learned and great thinkers.**

"Marie, get your blooming arse down here." Lee called up the stairs of their small house, they were one of the few woman in the history of the clan that had been embraced by the Tremere, and as such been given their own living space separate from the men. With the way the clan sought candidates, and the fact that woman were looked down upon when it came to practically everything other then housework, it was a wonder they were considered at all.

"Bloody 'ell I'm comin." Marie replied as she buttoned up the last bits of her dress.

It is the year of our lord eighteen hundred and ninety one, and it has been three months since the last Ripper murder in Whitechapel, the clans having taken action against the feral Malkavian who had been sired without permission and therefore been left unchecked to do his wicked deeds upon those poor girls. "May, where's breakfast." Lee said as she walked into the mostly unused kitchen Marie following behind her. In the kitchen May stood over a passed out man who was laying upon the table, she was adjusting his sleeves to expose his wrists. "Where'd ya find this tosser, hey?"

"Down by the pub." May said, trying to hide her fear of being scolded by Lee.

"Dear gawd, he wrecks of booze." Marie complained holding her hand to her nose.

"Oy, you two bloody harpies send me out to fetch your meals and this is the thanks I get, no respect I tell ya." May forcibly opens the collar of the man's shirt he stirs just a little from his drunken stupor but did not wake. "I aint going out there dress like some harlot, just to lure some high class bloke back here, now playing a dutiful wife picking up her mister is much easier and suites me just fine thank you."

"Can't be helped, then" Lee said gesturing toward the drunkard on the table, "Eat up girls, we gots a big day ahead of us." The three sink their teeth into the unsuspecting man, only taking what they needed, then tossed him out the back door into the alley, if London takes his life after that it was no concern of theirs now was it. After disposing of their meal the three ladies headed across Marylebone Park toward the chantry and to find out what was so urgent that regent Cromwell would summon them. Upon entering the well to do establishment that was the chantry and dormitories of the male members of the London branch of the clan they were lead directly to the regent's office.

Entering the room, they could see the bookshelves that lined the left and right walls, they held many an old manuscript along with specimen jars with a myriad of different things in them some to grotesque to fathom a guess as to what it was. The desk that stood on the far end of the office from them was a varnished oak half circle with leather worked into the top of the wood, the front panels had an intricate design of the clans seal etched into it. Sitting behind the desk in a high back leather studded chair was Regent Cromwell, "Ladies, so good of you to join me this evening."

May crossed her arms and cocked her hips to the right, "Whatcha want Guv?"

"I need you three to retrieve a book for me, from one of our Sabbat foes," He leans back in the chair resting his elbows on the arm rests intertwining his fingers together in front of his chest.

"And who's the foe?" Marie looked displeased that they were going to be errand boys tonight.

"Tzimisce," He said bluntly, looking at each of them one at a time, "If the Nosferatu's information is to be believed, then the fiend will be gone tonight, leaving his ghouls to guard his lair. You are to go to Whitechapel and retrieve the Liber de igne as discreetly as possible and return it to me." Passing a piece of paper to the three, "Here is the address and any relevant information you will require," waving them off with a flick of his right hand, "Reginald will see that you have money for a carriage."

"As you wish governor." Lee said as she turned to walk out of the office followed closely by her sisters. The trip to Whitechapel was uneventful, and the information on the paper was simple enough and downright laughable that he had thought they needed it. Simply put the paper told them where the library was in the house, as though woman wouldn't know what a library looked like, and where the book was within it. "Who does that twat think we are?" Lee crumpled up the note and threw it out the carriage window.

"Women," Marie sighed as she looked out the window, "Whose only usefulness is to stitch up his pants when his fat arse rips em."

Arriving at their destination they made quick work of the misshapen ghouls that stood guard of the fiend's lair. The mere sight of the haven was one of horror, the walls were covered in flesh, a few pieces of furniture seemed to be made out of twisted husks of bone and sinew. "Well, come on girls, let's get this done," Lee was anxious to retrieve what they were looking for and depart this chamber of horrors quickly. Finding the library easily enough and the book where they were told it would be, on a pedestal, they were overjoyed that the task was nearly complete. The thing is that all the flesh on the walls or the furniture made of bones are ghouls, Tzimisce are flesh crafters after all and cruel to their servants, and as they lifted the book from the fleshy pedestal they were impaled through the heart by three tendrils that arose from the floor with lightning speed, sending them into torpor.

When Marie regained consciousness her first immediate concern was the tendril that was slithering down her body like a snake, flinging it off of her and making sure it was not returning she took in her surroundings, a small dark room with the usual flesh decoration upon the walls that the Tzimisce enjoy so much, but with two noticeable differences. The flesh upon the right and left walls was spread thin as paper, covering most of the small wall pulsating as though it was still breathing, in the middle of the grotesque visage on the left wall hung a head still attached to it, with curly red hair and upon the right was a blonde. Cupping her right hand to her mouth she reaches up with her left hand pausing just before making contact with the dangling appendage, _"_ _It's not them, it's not them."_

But she had to be sure, pulling back on the hair she was met with a familiar face, her mouth fell open and she screamed as she let go of the hair letting the head drop again, "Marie, help us, Marie." Lee's voice called out from the wall, followed by May's calling from behind. Marie collapses to the ground, the scream seemed to be unending as it rang from her mouth.

A thick Hungarian accent speaks to her from the opening in the door, "The accommodations not to your liking?" A wicked laugh following his taunt, "You will give me what your sisters failed to, or you will end up like them, bound her for all eternity. I think I will call the piece The Stygian Witches." He left her there to endure her sisters cries for help that whole night. How much time has passed Marie could not tell you, like with all vampiric tortures she was never left to starve, you cannot get much information from a crazed beast after all. Her nights were filled with torture beyond your belief, as the Tzimisce would use his fel magic to move the bone of her shin through her body and up into her chest cavity, or her intestines to snake their way out of her body through her sphincter and return them back to where they were through her mouth never loosing contact with the nerve endings. Her days were spent in an uneasy sleep as the pain coursed through her body as she healed, how many days, months or years this has been going on she could not know, they all seemed to blend together after a time.

As she lay there contemplating on how best to end her and her sisters suffering and deny the fiend his "artwork" she could hear the sounds of objects being broken in the upper chambers. Was the monster under attack? No that would be too good to be true after all, she had resigned herself to death and it was time to leave this world. Her sisters deserved to be set free from their pain, they had all but begged for it night after night from her as she lay there healing, night after night she had refused them, but not this evening. With the shear will and determination to stop their pain she raises her fist above her head, "Forgive me."

"Thank you," was Lee's response moments before Maries hands came crashing down upon her head to end her suffering and send her ashes to the wind. Repeating the same tear stained process for May, she now awaited her fate, she would attack the fiend as he entered hoping his rage would be enough so he would end her life. Waiting in a corner ready to pounce, she hears footsteps in the hallway approaching her cell, her muscles were strained and at the ready, any moment now and she would hopefully be freed from the torture one way or another. The lock is turned and the door slowly opens, she jumps through the gap and upon the person on the other side.

Thrashing wildly with her bare hands she pummeled the individual she was on top of relentlessly screaming like a wild woman. "Marie, stop." The voice was not that of her captor, but that of her sires. Slowly stopping her attack she crumples to the floor, tears streaming down her face, why had she given up hope so easily, "Where's Lee and May?"

"Dead," She all but sobbed, "We were sent here to die, and for what, a fucking book."

Lifting her off the ground he leads her out of the dungeon that had been her personal hell. "You're very brave girl, not many people would have survived for three years like this."

"Three years?" her face was contorted with disbelief, "What in the bloody hell took you so long to find me?"

"Your last mission was off the books, so it took me some time to find the right moment, so no questions would be asked about what I was doing." They reached the front door and before exiting the building he wraps her in his cloak, and then helps her out the door and into an awaiting carriage. "I could always feel you so I knew you were alive." He closes the door to the carriage knocks on the ceiling and it lurches forward , then cradles her for the last time in her existence, "Join me in my goals, and I will make sure their deaths will not have been in vain." This is the story of how Marie Kanker pledged her life to do whatever was necessary to free those from the Tremere's tyranny who sought it, and stop anymore useless bloodshed in the name of their power struggle.

 **A/N- The Tzimisce hate the Tremere, for it is through their clan that the Tremere stole the secrets of vampirism and became immortal. So the Tzimisce feel slighted by the clan, and a blood feud has been going on between them since the dark ages.**


	25. Truths

Peach Creek by Night Chapter 25 – Truths

 **A/N- The Salubri are rumored to only have seven vampires in existence at any given time in the modern nights. They are healers and peace makers for the most part with a warrior sect among their ranks. They cannot feed on unwilling victims, and their main goal in their unlife is to reach Golconda a form of enlightenment where the beast and human sides of them are in perfect balance. Once reached they sire a childer instruct them on the ways of reaching Golconda then have their childer drain them dry so they can die. Their most notable attribute is literally having a third eye. Salubri are a blood line, thanks to Lord Tremere killing their antediluvian Saulot, and then smearing their clans name having them dubbed soul suckers, due to their ability to actually heal your soul, but it requires them to remove it from your body.**

"What the fuck are we doing?" Lina all but moaned out as she leaned backwards on her elbows and looked at the Tremere chantry upside down. From their rooftop vantage they could see all the comings and goings of this branch of clan Tremere without the fear of capture, even if noticed a novice like Lina would easily be able to blend into the shadows quickly.

"Kevin's off to some meeting with his clan tonight, they are probably butting heads and throwing punches by now. So we are stuck here waiting to see if Edd or that bitch that nearly got us killed come out with any information for us, that's what the FUCK we are doing." Why did his elders have to stick him with this self centered fledgling, the embrace and her subsequent change has don't nothing to quell her attitude of self importance. Every chance she got, when she thought he wasn't looking, she would try and sneak off and do the one thing he had warned her against.

"I know, I know but I'm just so fucking bored. I'm really not cut out for all this hiding in the shadows bull shit or for skulking in the corners like some RAT." She all but spit out the last word in disgust. She use to be so beautiful, she could get any man she wanted by simply batting her eyes and putting a pout on her lips, she had always thought. Her carrier was a bit rocky, but if she could have landed that one starring role then everyone would have been in awe of her beauty and then the world would have been her oyster. At least that is what she had thought and hoped for, now however she was a monster in the figurative and literal sense. Since the change had fully taken affect he fingers have become elongated like talons, her skin is now a sickly pale with a slight blue hue to it and let's not get started on the growths, new boils and tumor like lumps started to appear in places she didn't even know she had. There was no way she could ever show her face to the world again, as if she ever could even without this disfigurement, the way her sire took her out of the world of the living made it pretty permanent unless she wanted Elvis like rumors to float around.

"Dame quit complaining and get use to it, we got a job to do and we aint leaving until it's done," Eddy said squinting his eyes at the entrance to the chantry as the door opened and a figure stepped out into the night, it was not anyone he was looking for. "It's detrimental to my health to piss off the prince, that bitch is scary when she's mad."

"So do you mind if we talk to pass the time?"

"Sure, just keep it down." Another individual walked past the entrance, no one of note just some kine going home from work, the poor bastard would never realizing just how close to deaths doorstep he was that night.

"Alright, so when someone is embraced I know they undergo some changes and in our cases drastic changes. They become immortal and can never die by conventional means like old age and disease." Eddy hummed his acknowledgement to this statement still keeping an eye on the chantry, "So what if someone already had something wrong with them what then?"

"Wrong with them? How so?"

"Like Hmmmm." She thought for a moment not wanting to give away her true meaning to this line of questioning, "Like Steven Hawking, would it affect him?"

"He would be immortal but would still be Steven Hawking," He was thinking to himself wondering why she was asking such things, "Physical things like that are unaffected by the change. If your paraplegic, blind or deaf, lost a limb or scared the curse does not remove those things."

"Ok," She had to reword it then and be careful, "How about illness then, like cancer, Ebola or diabetes?"

"Well that falls under the natural causes of death, if the disease would cause you to die naturally then the curse removes it from the equation," Another person at the chantry door, entering this time so no use to him. "And that holds true even for ghouls to an extent, it wouldn't get rid of it for them but would heal it so they wouldn't feel the effects or have a need for treatment, but once the blood is gone boom their toast."

"What do you mean toast?"

"Well all the effects of the disease they should have suffered that the blood kept at bay would come back, they would suffer it in a matter of weeks." Movement on the sidewalk, just a cat, "So a diabetic would go into a coma and die, a cancer patient would go back to where they were and worse and Ebola I don't even want to think about it."

"I see," She needed a more permanent fix then making him a ghoul, the embrace was her only answer. She didn't want to have to be responsible for feeding him her blood once a month, what if she was busy like she had been in the past, or worse she died. Her twisted need to be the "good mother" and fix her sons medical problem would not allow her to think of him suffering or dying, and as always the quick fix was the best fix in her opinion. She wasn't thinking of the vast amounts of side effects that would come from her embracing her son, like the deformities he would suffer or the fact that he would be trapped in a child's body for eternity. Her selfish need to regain her motherhood was her soul driving force at the moment and had already become her obsession.

The door opens to the chantry and a blue haired woman in Goth like attire exits the building, "Our mark is on the move, let's go." Eddy motions for her to follow him, they jump down from where they were perched and stick to the shadows of the alley. They followed the movements of the bluenette, what Eddy wouldn't give to stick a stack in this woman's heart and leave her to the sun somewhere, but yet again the fear of the prince kept his hands at bay and his mind on task.

Seeing Eddy distracted with the pursuit of the girl, she now had her chance to ditch the small fry and do what she had a mind to do. Having kept up with the father of her son's dealings through tabloids, news reports and general gossip one hears mortals talking about as you hide in the shadows, she had learned that the three of them would be in town visiting friends in the suburbs. **(See the ending of dshell99's Just a Friend to learn what this event is)** After getting far enough away from Eddy she ducks into the nearest manhole and into the sewers to quicken her pace. Her anxiety and fears over what she was planning to do was bringing out the beast in her, she could feel it clawing at the back of her eyes desperately trying to take hold of her. She stops and tries to calm herself, it wouldn't do to lose control in front of her kid, who knows what the beast would do to the poor child. Gaining a fragment of control again she continues forward as fast as her legs would carry her, she must get to her destination and as far away from this place as possible before dawn. Then she could worry about how best to proceed with helping her boy, and seeking revenge on the ones who kept him away from her.

When one line of the sewer would end she would exit then enter the next, being a "sewer rat" had its advantages in some respects, she had become very stealthy in her movements which would afford her a great advantage when it came to what she needed to do tonight. Finally, if her memory served her she was right under the cul-de-sac. Being after two in the morning all should be asleep up there in this tiny little oasis in the big city. Lifting the cover she peeks out and looks around in a circular fashion for any movement, no lights were on in any of the houses, no sounds were heard not even from the chickens she smelled from the small farm behind one of the houses. Satisfied that all was clear and she would not be spotted at her most vulnerable moment she exits the manhole and slowly made her way over to one of the houses. Sniffing the air she caught the faint scent of her son, but he wasn't in the house, but he was close, like a dog determining were the smell was coming from she went back and forth several times until she finally ascertained its direction. Quickly following it she headed in the direction of the wooded area behind the houses, the closer she got the more she could hear running water. As she neared its source she found several cottages neatly tucked away next to the creek, _"_ _Oh how quant, is this your love nest boys?"_ she thought to herself as she neared the structures.

Another ten minutes of searching and she came upon the one that contained the treasure she was after, a sleeping little boy who was dreaming of the new family he had along with the memories of those he has lost. Hoping that the child was alone and not sleeping in the same bed as those she deemed depraved, she peeked in each window looking for him. Finding her prize alone and unguarded she reaches up and begins to try and jimmy the window, "What are you doing, young one?" A voice called out to her, so quiet she could barely hear it.

In the clearing several feet away from her, Lina could see a beautiful woman wearing a traditional Dishdasha and Hijab. Keeping her voice low she replies, "That's none of your concern."

"All malice is my concern," The lady turns her head to face Lina more perfectly, and upon her forehead above the bridge of her nose was a third eye blinking in time with the other two. With this eye the woman could ascertain all of Lina's intentions with perfect clarity, "You mean to do ill to the babe that rest inside."

Lina couldn't help the look of shock upon her face, was it malice that she planned to do, no it was her motherly duty to protect and nurture her child. "No I am protecting him."

"From what?" The woman's expression did not change from one of compassion and genuine caring, as though all things in this universe were precious and worth protecting, even Lina.

Lina's face contorts as she thought of her answer, was there truly something to protect him from, yes the disease that he suffers, "His diabetes, I can cure him of it."

"At what cost," Lina hadn't really thought about the cost, just the end result of her son not suffering any further, "Come young one, treat with me." As though all concerns had been swept away, Lina's soul purpose now was to hear what this woman had to say. She followed the elder down the path and toward the creek, sitting Lina upon a stump of wood she takes in the fledgling, "Tell me what it is you really fear for your son."

"There are so many things," Lina wiped a tear from her eye as the thoughts crossed them. "How people will treat him because of his father's life choices, that he might imitate those choices himself, what the diabetes will do to him in the long run. I mean you hear about people losing limbs and their eye sight from it and it scares me."

Taking a moment to observe the fledgling in with her third eye she thinks, finding the problem she speaks, "Come dance with me," seeing the hesitation she continues, "It's a beautiful night and the moon is perfect, why let it go to waste." She extends her hand beckoning her to take it, when Lina took the hand offered her it wasn't her physical self but her spiritual self that took hold. Standing she leaves her body behind on the stump, they danced in a circular fashion as the Salubri hummed a tune for them to keep time. She had seen the pain in Lina's soul and was at work trying to mend it a little, hopefully giving the woman a better chance at making better choices. Lina's soul mirrored the way her body looked now, gnarled and twisted, "First off young one, in all my years on this earth I have never seen someone change their sexuality. If they are attracted to someone of the same sex suddenly in your view point does not mean they have changed, it just means you were unaware of it before that moment of clarity. So if your son does turn out to like boys it is because Allah created him to do such."

"But isn't it wrong?"

"No young one, love is love, whether it be between a man and woman, or two men, or two women. Let Allah be the judge of what is good or bad, but I am sure he sees love as good." Little by little her soul was mending, "Next disease is a part of mortal life, and to meddle in their lives is selfish regardless of the reasons, because if you do what you wanted to do your son would grow to hate you. Having trapped him in time and mutilated his body with your curse he would despise you with every bit of his soul." Changes were slowly becoming apparent on her soul, she broke into tears, "Shhhshh young one, it's alright to grieve what has been done to you, it is alright to rage against your situation, just don't drag him down with you. If it's any consolation at all you are now free to watch him grow and be happy, to fall in love and have children and watch as his children have children."

"But I want to hear him call my name." Her voice was breaking as she realized she had to say goodbye to her son, to never again to attempt this, for this woman spoke the truth the price was too high for such little gain.

"I know, we all leave someone behind," pulling back Lina stood there, but no long the mangled representation her body had become but as she use to look, her soul was beautiful once again. "You are beautiful darling, and precious, all you need to do is realize that about yourself and cast off this pain you have buried deep within you and I think you will be fine." Leading Lina's soul back to her body, the Salubri wished she could do something to alleviate her physical issues, but Cain's curse cannot be undone. Sitting her down on the stump the body and soul joined again, and Lina was unaware of her out of body experience at all, she could feel a weight having been lifted from her shoulders from just a simple talk with this beautiful creature.

"Thank you, you've helped me from making what would have been the worst mistake of my life." Lina wipes more tears from her face.

"It's my pleasure young one," Making a motion with her hand, "Now you should go run along and back to where you belong, and let your son live his life, you might find it was worth living for him." Thanking the Salubri again she stands and quickly made her way back and to the scolding she deserved from Eddy.

 **A/N- I hope I got the names for the traditional Islamic dress correct, if I didn't I apologies and please inform me of the correct name in a PM so I can change it. Salubri have the power to bend peoples will into being more receptive to talking with them, which is quite useful in situations like negotiating peaceful solutions. They don't control you, just make you more open to hearing them out.**


	26. Spy vs Spy

Peach Creek by Night Chapter 26 – Spy vs. Spy

 **A/N- Blood magic is only one path of the Tremere's Thaumaturgical magic, there are many more paths they can take from healing spells to alchemy to demonic fire. And BTW I am using the background regarding Eddy within the theory that the kids of EENE are dead and in purgatory for this chapter. Also a reminder that this is the same night in which Marie asked Edd for forgiveness for trying to kill Kevin, so no one else knows her situation with her master except for Edd, and he hasn't had a chance to tell any of them yet.**

Eddy followed behind his target intently, doing his best to keep a safe distance from her while maintaining his stealthy approach. There was something about this girl that he just didn't like, his gut told him not to trust her ever since that little run in with the Nagaraja. She was ruthless, cunning and could play the field with the best of them, all the qualities he prized in himself, if only she hadn't tried to kill him along with shovelchin he probably would have pursued her romantically, but now he had a grudge. Turning to look over his shoulder he finally notices that Lina was nowhere to be found, either she had picked up the gifts quickly and was better at hiding then he was or she ditched him, and being the betting man he is his money was on the last part. No helping it now, he would have to continue with his objective by himself, met up with Marie in Kevin's place and get any information she might have and get the hell out of dodge.

An idea wormed its way into his head, she was expecting Kevin, and the red head being more about action then subterfuge would have already let his presence be known to her by now. So just maybe her guard would be down and he could find out what the hell was going on behind the scenes with this blue haired harpy. She stopped in her tracks at an intersection just up ahead and took in her surroundings, had she notice him? No, more than likely she was trying to give Kevin one final chance to approach her, but not taking any further chances at being spotted Eddy cloaks himself with his vampiric gifts. Nosferatu are excellent at hiding in any shadow no matter how minuscule or well lit the rest of the area was, but against another vampire it is best not to take any chances. Either because she hasn't spotted Kevin or she thought the coast was clear she begins to move forward again, headed in the direction of the abandoned warehouse, Eddy keeps his distance from her stepping carefully as to not make a sound. He would however have to find a second entryway into the old building, for she would more than likely be watching the way she came in, a minute later he spots an open window on the first floor and gently squirms his way through it. Softly placing his feet on the dusty floor he was hoping not to kick it up and alert her of his presence, slowly and carefully he makes his way closer to her avoiding the debris that littered the floor.

As he approached he could hear her speaking very quietly to someone, and as she came into view he could see she was on her phone, _"_ _Damn there goes my big Scooby Doo reveal moment,"_ he thought to himself.

"No sire, he isn't budging on this, the choice to kill the Brujah might have been a foolish one." She winces in pain and Eddy could see a bit of fire licking her arm, the pain evident in her voice as she spoke again, "Yes sire I know it was my recommendation that lead us down this path, I will fix this I swear," the flame subsides and she breathes heavily as she continues, "No, I would advise against any further action against the Brujah, yes I agree he is a nuisance and is slowing us down but his death might cause irreparable consequences to moving forward at all." She pauses as she catches a whiff of something all too familiar, she speaks in Latin, "One moment," looking around with her heightened senses she spots it out of the corner of her eye, _"_ _Thought your cloak of shadows would stop me from seeing you, amateur."_ Again she speaks in Latin to her master, "I've been compromised."

"Eliminate them, you have twenty minutes." And the line goes dead, she understood that if she didn't call him back by the allotted time he would immolate her on the spot, she did not put the phone away but kept it up to her ear as she continues to speak in Latin casting her spell. Eddy thought the change in dialect was rather peculiar and begins to sneak off in the direction of the open window, having gotten all he needed from this conversation to know that she was just a puppet and that the person pulling the strings was not to be trusted.

It happened all too fast for Eddy to realize it, she turns toward him raising her right hand in his direction and speaks the last phrase of the spell "et alligate ea in somno suo."

His back having been turned to her as he made his way toward the window, he was unaware of his body hitting the floor, in his point of view he took a step and he was no longer in the warehouse, but rather he was now in an all too familiar patch of dirt. The small plot that was meant for development was mainly dried up dirt with a few patches of grass here and there, the kids from his apartment complex would play here regularly after school, that is until the next Bronx slum tenement would be built there, they had already started on the plot next to this one so it was only a matter of time now. The sun was shining overhead and the wind blowing through his hair, "Hair?"

He reaches up and feels the long lost locks in his hands, which were now normal as well, as he examined himself he discovered that he was that six year old kid again back in 1932 New York, which meant, "Pipsqueak," and he is shoved down to the ground, his face colliding with the dirt. Looking up he is confronted by his taller stronger older brother Terry who is looming over him pointing a finger in his face, "You worthless leach, always eating." He pulls the boy up by his hair then punches Eddy in his chubby little stomach sending him down to his knees again grasping where he had been struck, "But never contributing." A punch to the jaw and he is back in the dirt again, "You take take take, but never give anything in return," bringing back his foot he slams it full force into Eddy's stomach causing the boy to vomit. "When are you going to make yourself useful and get a job, mom and dad should just drop you off in a orphanage and be done with you, at least there would be one less mouth to feed."

The scene changes and Eddy is a few years older now, his is laying in his bed in their apartment his stomach growling as they hadn't had any food in the house for the past two days as his father has not had any work for a week. His father rush into the room Eddy and his brother share and grabs him by the arm and starts to drag him out, in the hallway that lead to the door all his relatives stood in line and as he was drug past them they spat out such words as "Useless, worthless, greedy, hopeless leach, brat, spoiled child." Finally reaching the door, his brother stood there with a smile upon his face, "Finally getting rid of the dead weight around here I see." Eddy was then thrown out unceremoniously at age eight into the waiting arms of the orphanage.

The scene shifts again, and Eddy is now fifteen in an alley way, the shouts of the other teenagers were behind him as they began running toward him with very pissed off faces and a few bats in their hands. "Shit," Eddy exclaims as he begins to run for it, "This isn't real this isn't real this isn't real," he kept telling himself over and over again as he tried not to do the same thing he did the last time. But no matter where he turned his way would be blocked as though he was being herded in the one direction he didn't want to go. But now it was too late as he stood in front of the creek that once almost took his life, it was this situation that got him in the mess he is in now, being chased down by the kids for a scam gone wrong, jumping in the creek to escape just to nearly drown and be found by his sire the next night barely alive. The prince nearly killed them both afterward for not seeking permission before hand but decided to be lenient in the case of one who was so young and had been through so much already.

"Go on Eddy jump in, the water looks fine don't you think." Marie said behind his shoulder, he turns to strike but finds nothing but air, "Ah did poor little Eddy have a hard time growing up?" She laughs and he strikes again to find nothing once more. "Your family was right you know, you are worthless, can't even do the one thing your clan excels at without fucking it up. Do us all a favor and just jump in already."

He strikes again still nothing, "I am not worthless."

"Really," She strikes a heavy blow to his jaw and was gone in a flash, "Seems you are to me."

"Fuck you," He tries to calm himself hoping his senses would let him hear where she was, no use, there was no sound of her movement, he could niether smell her, or see her.

"Fine be that way then, we'll do this the hard way." Terry appears out of thin air and delivers another slam to the jaw sending Eddy staggering backward, Marie in a sweeping motion kicks his feet out from under him then brings the foot up high and slams into his stomach with her heal as he lands on his back. Terry in turn continues to stomp his foot into Eddy's chest and stomach as Marie stands and walks over to a nearby stump to retrieve a hatchet, she returns to the boy on the ground, "I'm sorry Eddy but you left me no choice." She swings back and lands a blow on the boys neck slicing deeply into him, pulling the tool out blood spurts forth, she swings again chopping deeper into his flesh, one final swing and his head is severed. Waking from the dream the blood shield dissipates from around her and the body of Eddy goes up in flames turning to ash, she picks up her phone from where it had dropped when she had casted the spell and dials.

He answers the phone on the first ring, "Impressive, that only took you five minutes."

A tear runs down her face, but she had to be strong and show no weakness, after all it was either her life or his and being dead would do nothing to honor her sisters and make things right. "Thank you sire," She wipes the tear from her cheek, "I will correct our current situation, please have faith in me."

"I do my childer, just keep pleasing me like this and all will be well." The line goes dead and she crumples to the floor. Why did Eddy have to be so nosey, it wasn't supposed to be like this, only those worthy of death were suppose to have died, not someone who was at the wrong place at the wrong time.

 **A/N- I'm sorry, don't kill me please. The path I demonstrated in this chapter is called Gift of Morpheus, at the highest levels that 8** **th** **thought 13** **th** **generations can acquire is called Master of Dreams, think Freddy Krueger including the death part. So they can force you to sleep with the lowest part of the spell tree then enter your dreams with the highest level and fuck you up mentally and physically twisting the dream to their advantage. The Latin part of the spell that you heard meant "** **and bind them in their sleep"**


	27. Getting Down to Business

Peach Creek by Night Chapter 27 – Getting Down to Business

 **A/N- OK seeing how I have done a little bit of back story and to keep us all on the same timeline, it has only been a little under a week since Marie tried to kill Kevin using the Nagaraja.**

Lina scurried back to the Nosferatu warren within the sewers, afraid that Eddy would be waiting for her as she entered her clan's territory. To her relief he was not, she figured he was probably off meeting with Kevin to relay the information that Marie had given him. But a small pang of worry crept into her mind as the realization that sunrise was almost upon them and that Eddy should be seeking shelter, she went over several possible scenarios, maybe the Brujah would house him for the day, or perhaps he would find some secret hiding place she was unaware of in the sewers. This new found concern for others was unsettling to her at first, but in a way it felt good that she was finally letting others in to her life without expecting something in return from them. As the sun came up and sleep took her she kept reassuring herself that he was alright and sleeping somewhere safe, though in the pit of her stomach she knew something was wrong but ignored it for the time being, for ultimately what could she do now anyways.

The next evening she awoke still with the nagging worry within the pit of her stomach that only grew with each passing minute that Eddy was still away from the warren. She waited around for two hours for Eddy to come back, though she knew that she was in for a scolding when he walked through the door, and she so needed him to walk through that door this very minute and alleviate this feeling of worry and guilt. A feeling of guilt that if anything has happened to him after she ditched him for her selfish desires was now her fault. After it became apparent that he was not coming back to the clan, she decided that she had better start looking for him to at least check off the places she knew he could possibly be, and if worse came to worse notify someone that he was in fact missing. Her first stop would be to the Brujah bar, it was the most logical of places to start her search for she was certain that Eddy would have reported to Kevin last night, and if the short guy wasn't there hopefully Kevin would be able to point her in the right direction.

Exiting through the manhole in the alley way she enters the bar through the back door and into the storage area of the building. Sensing a few Kine in the front portion of the bar she takes the other option of the second door in the storage room which leader her to the Brujah's private rooms within the bar. Seeing the door open and Lina's deformed visage enter, one of the Brujah clanswoman approaches, "What business do you have here little one?" The Brujah as a whole hold no hatred of clan Nosferatu, but rather pity them for their plight and also respect them for their abilities.

"I'm looking for Kevin." She says timidly, knowing that she is encroaching on another clan's territory, and that the Brujah can be hot headed at the best of times.

"He's not here little lady," Seeing the defeated look on her face she continues, "Let me get Daniel, he may know where he went." She walks off in the direction that a few of her clan were standing in having an adamant discussion about something of great import. Interrupting their talk she brings Daniel's attention to Lina by pointing her finger in her direction while whispering something in his ear.

Muttering his apologies to his cohorts he breaks from the group and in a quick stride makes his way over to her, "What seems to be the trouble young one?"

At first she wasn't sure if she should ask about Eddy, or whether she should conceal what she needed to talk to Kevin about. But the man exuded an aura that made her trust him, "I'm looking for the short tempered loudmouth little Nosferatu that I was in here with the last time."

"You mean Eddy," He smiles fondly at her description of the little guy.

"Yeah that guy," She fidgets with her fingers as her anxiety increasing, "I was hoping that Kevin might know where he is."

"Well unfortunately little Missy Kevin isn't here right now."

"Do you know where I can find him?" Her eyes spoke of a great need and Daniel was moved by this.

"He went to go see his Tremere boyfriend," He all but sighs out then pulls a pen and a piece of paper from his leather jacket and quickly jots down an address for her. Knowing that she has been in the heat of battle with Kevin against the Nagaraja he was certain he could trust her with thus information, "You will find them there." Expressing her thanks for his kindness, she takes the paper and looks at it then exits the bar through the back door and into the sewers to begin her trek towards Kevin's and hopefully some answers.

Kevin closes and locks the door to his apartment and Edd looks around the humble dwelling, it was not quite what he expected from someone who was a member of a clan that was pretty much one big biker gang. It was neat, organized and well kept, middle class income by the look of the furnishings and décor, nothing out of the ordinary or unusual. If anyone was to walk into Kevin's place they would be hard pressed to find one scrap of evidence that he was a vampire or Brujah. Seeing the look on his boyfriends face Kevin teases him a little, "Were you expecting engine parts lying around everywhere?"

"Not everywhere," Edd smiles at the red head, "Maybe just a small pile in the corner somewhere."

Smiling deeply he lets out a chuckle and brings Edd close to him, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend affectionately, "When I get home I just want to relax, just like everyone else." He gives Edd a quick kiss, "You're profiling me, you know that right."

"Maybe just a little," Edd gestures with his hand, bringing his forefinger and thumb close together to emphasis his point.

Running his hand under Edd's beanie and through his hair, "Dork," removing the head piece he throws it on to the table by the door.

Edd inches his lips closer to Kevin's and whispers his response, "Now whose profiling," and brings their lips together, sweetly kissing Kevin, savoring the smell and taste of the one his heart belongs to. Pulling back he shyly smiles as he teasingly bites his bottom lip, looking the red head in the eyes the Brujah knew what his dork wanted and he planned on giving it to him. Pulling Edd's shirt over his head and tossing it to the floor he takes in his loves pale porcelain skin. He runs the back of his hand up Edd's smooth stomach to his chest, he caresses Edd's left breast with his rough fingers and flicks his thumb across the sensitive nipple making it perk up. Pulling Edd closes he joins their lips passionately together, rubbing his caged erect manhood against Edd's groin, eliciting a response from the dork. Licking his way down his neck he scraps his fangs across his skin, "Please don't," Edd whined.

"I'm not," he breathed out and raggedly breathed back in his scent, "I know better," and then licked the spot he had made sensitive with his teeth, making Edd shutter at the sensation. Edd's eyes rolling back in his head as he grabs Kevin's shirt and rips it open, bringing Kevin's lips back to his own for a passionate kiss, rubbing their bare chests together for more contact with his lover, wrapping his arms around his neck to ensure he stays close. Kevin grabs his hips and lifts him up off the floor while Edd wraps his legs around him, Kevin stumbles into the bedroom carrying his love and excitedly throws them both upon the bed, "I love you," he whispered between kisses. Lifting up to his knees he pulls off his tattered shirt while Edd made quick work of undoing Kevin's pants then sliding them down past his hips to expose the Brujah's throbbing meat. Repositioning himself he takes it down his throat softly squeezing it with his muscles, enjoying the moan that came from his lover as he began to bob his head. Kevin ran his fingers through Edd's silken hair grabbing a fist full to give a little direction to his movement. He began to thrust his hips in time with Edd's mouth, the slick warm feeling was driving him close to the edge.

Desiring to prolong their love making he pulls out and playfully smacks Edd in the face with his rock hard package bringing forth a giggle from the dork. Pushing him down on the bed, "You know I really do love you," He comes down and nibbles upon Edd's ear, then whispers into it, "That it is not the blood talk, but my heart and soul."

Edd turns his head and faces Kevin, looking deep within those green eyes he knew he was speaking the truth. From the first day he had laid eyes upon Kevin he knew that his heart belonged to the red head, and that Kevin's heart belonged to him, as though they were destined for that fateful meeting. "I know you do, I have never doubted that," A playful grin spreads crosses his face, "Now shut up and fuck me."

"Such a potty mouth you got there mister."

"Are you going to punish me Daddy?" Edd laughs as Kevin rolls them on their sides a little and spanks his ass, then lays them back in their previous position.

"No I think," He kisses his neck, "You deserve," down to the nipple, "A reward," to the navel, "For your dirty talk." He shimmies Edd out of his pants and begins to lap generously at his balls and taint making the man squirm under his affections. Lifting his legs he starts to lap at his hole preparing it for his entrance with the moisture from his tongue.

Edd was ready for this, he needed this stress relief after all that has happened to him recently, and Kevin was just what the doctor ordered. Licking and kissing his way back up Edd's torso to capture his lover's lips once again, pouring such passion into that kiss that it made Edd light headed and seeing stars. He broke the kiss long enough to retrieve his lube from the bedside table, rejoining their lips as he applies a ample amount of the substance to his cock and then lines himself up. Sliding in slowly, both men groan at the sensation, the gentleness and care that Kevin was taking made Edd experience no pain but only exquisite pleasure from the very start.

Pushing himself all the way in he begins to roll his hips slowly allowing Edd's muscles to relax while continuing to stimulate that sweet spot hidden behind Edd's cock. Feeling the muscles fully relax, "You ready?" Kevin asks in a labored breath, Edd nods his head unable to speak, the waves of pleasure surging through his body was muddling up his mind. Kevin starts to move his hips at an easy pace as their tongues danced with one another and Edd's hands clutching him as though he was the anchor that was keeping him from going adrift in this sea of pleasure. Edd begins to role his hips in time with Kevin's movement, contracting and relaxing his muscles with each thrust, bringing greater pleasure to his lover. Gazing into one another's eyes as their hearts reached out for each other, breathing one another's breathe as the pace was quickened, tasting one another's sweat as their bodies yearned for release. Not only were their bodies entangled with each other, but their very souls were intertwined in the act of love making.

As the tsunami wave of pleasure struck his body Edd spouted off confessions of devotion, "Oh my god Kevin, you are my love, my heart, my soul." And he bit him as the orgasmic rush swept over him, drawing a small amount of blood from his lover. Kevin quickly followed suite, his body shuttering at the mix of pleasure and pain, collapsing on top of Edd, he wraps his arms around the one who held his heart and rolls them over onto their sides facing one another.

Cuddling together and breathing in each other's scents they basked in the afterglow, intertwining their fingers together they laid there admiring how their hands looked holding one another. "That was amazing babe," Kevin kissed the back of Edd's hand and began to playfully nibble on his thumb.

"I know," He kissed Kevin's forehead, "Aren't you the lucky one to find a lover as skilled as I am."

"Ohohoh," Kevin laughed with a broad playful grin, "Confident aren't we."

"What can I say, when you got it, you got it" He put his free hand behind his head and wagged his eyebrows at his lover.

"It's more than just the sex," He kisses Edd's neck, "I mean it's as if we were always meant to be together," another gentle kiss, "like your soul called out to me that day I first saw you."

Edd was about to open his mouth and confirm that he to felt the same way when a tapping was heard at the window, "What was that?"

"Probably the wind," Kevin continued his affections to the man's neck, and another series of taps came, this time much louder and obviously made by something other than mother nature.

"Or perhaps it's that rare and radiant maiden whom the angels name Lenore," Edd spoke, sarcastically quoting Edgar Allan Poe.

"I'm going to kill whoever is at my window, Raven and all" Kevin said as he pulled on his pants, standing he zips them up and does not bother with the button at the top. Walking to the window he lifts the blind to find Lina sitting upon his fire escape, frustrated he opens the window and ducks his head out and the annoyance could be heard clearly in his voice, "What do you want?"

"Nevermore," She says playfully to the red head to try and break the tension, but upon seeing that it only annoyed him further she gets down to business, "Eddy's missing, I came to see if you knew where he was." Kevin could tell that the look of worry in her eyes was genuine.

"I haven't seen him since last night." Kevin looked confused that she was asking, shouldn't she know, if she didn't there was probably a reason that Eddy was keeping it from her, he was probably off gambling somewhere or hacking in to some mainframe for kicks, in either case he didn't want her bothering him.

"When he came to report to you right?"

"No when I asked him to keep an eye on the place for me." His confusion deepened, "Weren't you there with him?"

"No, I kind of ditched him," Her face took on a deep hue of guilt and regret.

Finally getting the point that Eddy has been missing for a whole day he says, "Wait right there," and points at her, "We'll go see if the prince might know where he is." Closing the window and blinds once again, he turns to Edd, "Sorry babe, we got some business to take care of." Both of them getting dressed they told Lina to meet them at Johnson Tower, and the three of them headed out into the night to try and discover what had happened to their friend.

 **A/N- Another note on blood bonds that I just discovered, the first drink amplifies the drinker's emotional state toward the one they are being bonded to. So if you hate the person you are bound to you will hate them even more, but unfortunately for you is that you are now more susceptible to their demands of you and you will unconsciously seek them out, it will just appear as a chance meeting for you, but in truth your body subconsciously sought them out. As with hate love is also amplified, and there are only two ways for the bond to be broken, not to drink or be around the person for a long period of time or the person dies. And with their death comes two emotions, for the person who hates them they feel relief and happiness as though chains have been removed from them, for the one who loves them they feel over powering sorrow to the point of suicidal tendencies, and being present at their death is not a requirement for feeling these emotions you get them instantly and supernaturally.**


	28. Mercy

Peach Creek by Night Chapter 28 – Mercy

 **A/N- The first city of Ubar later known as The City of Enoch was where Cain came to rule after he came out of the land of Nod, thus creating his first brood the second generation who thus in their hubris created 13 children of their own, the third generation the antediluvians** **and the founders of the clans. Enoch was destroyed in the great biblical deluge, and can to rest in the Underworld, for it is there that Cain will judge all his children after Gehenna.**

The Prince's court was in full swing by the time the trio had entered the hall, the usual petitions of disputes over ownership, territory and thralls, along with minor slights and grievances of old rivalries that needed to be settled being brought before her. There were only two events of great concern to the Prince, the rest were the none stop petty squabbling that she would resolve time and time again. The first was a petition for aid from the night time watchmen at the Peach Creek cemetery, apparently the dead had become restless once again, and he needed a few extra hands to put them back in the ground where they belonged. The perfect job for the Brujah clan, a few bats and metal pipes, and you solved two problems with one stone, they get to bash things in the head and while doing so stay out of trouble and the watchmen's troubles are taken care of as well, it was a win-win. The only special instructions the clan of anarchist were give was not to put an end to a J. Farewell's unlife if he was scurrying around, they would recognize him from all the chains bound to his limbs, the Prince found it quite delightful that the old hatemonger would spend the rest of eternity feeling his flesh decay from his bones. She had specifically had his body moved secretly to that cemetery for the very reason that most humans who were laid to rest there would come back as zombies, hence why the vampires put a watchmen there, to keep the dead from getting out and causing a panic.

The second was the unsanctioned embrace by a Malkavian, Regine, who suffered depression at the hands of Cain's curse. Standing to address those in attendance, "Once again I must stand in judgment of one of our own, for the unlawful embrace of a Kine." Scanning the room she sees the Brujah in a rage over this, for why should a law bind them as such, "We all know why the law is here, our numbers must not be allowed to swell without purpose, lest the mortals become aware of us. It is a law that has existed for millennia, in the City of Enoch, under Cain's wisdom, was this law created, thus should we honor it lest we fall into chaos." Sitting again she motions with two fingers on her left hand and the guards open the doors to her left, carrying in two bodies that were limp, with stakes firmly planted in their chests. Positioning the bound individuals in front of the Prince's throne, they remove the stakes and the two individual's spring to life, fighting against the restraints hopelessly Regine looks up and to meet Angelica's eyes, the man beside Regine was visibly trying to put some distance between himself and her. The Prince looked mournful for the two that where now set on display before her, but she was bound by the law and being a Judicator of that law she quickly wiped the look from her face, for pity could be looked upon as weakness.

Seeing the Prince's face grow stern, tears formed in Regine's eyes, the tumultuous sea of emotions crashed against her being, as realization of her fledglings situation dawned upon her, and grief for her childer weighed heavy upon her heart. "My Prince," she called out in a horse voice that was chocked from her sobs, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I didn't mean for it to happen."

Resting her chin in the palm of her right hand, her forefinger tapping her cheek, "What didn't you mean to happen, Regine? Embracing this man?"

Regine drops her gaze to the floor hunched over, tears falling from the tip of her nose, the young man beside her looked on confused and scared, Angelica was pretty sure the man wasn't even aware he was a vampire yet, probably wishing he would wake up from this nightmare and find himself in the safety of his bed. "I thought," a sob, "that if I drank from him," a sniffle, "that I would be cured." She breaks down again for a few moments, the Prince waits patiently for her to regain control, Malkavian's are given a great deal of leeway due to the nature of their curse. She regains control and sniffles a few times before continuing, "I just got this crazy idea that if I did a blood transfusion then maybe it would cure me."

There it was, a hint that it wasn't the mental illness she was trying to cure, "Cure you from what?" But the Prince had to make sure that the girl meant what she thought she meant.

"FROM THIS FUCKING CURSE," she screamed out as fresh tears formed, "I lie to people that I am not going to hurt them but I do and I hate myself for it, I kill when I need to and I loathe myself for it, I just can't keep doing this anymore."

Another hint, "So what you're saying is that you don't want to be a vampire anymore?" The man next to her looked really confused, he had only just met this woman the night before while doing his rounds at the mental health hospital for his internship. She jumped him and knocked him out, drug him back to her place to only do god knows what to him while he was unconscious, waking up to the crazed look in her eyes, he tried to keep his distance from her and himself safe only to find for some unknown reason that he would pass out again as the sun came over the horizon. Only to wake up once again in her apartment to find her crying in a corner while muttering that it didn't work, as four individuals broke down the door and came rushing in, the last thing he remembered was getting stabbed in the chest.

"I would rather die than suffer this anymore." She wailed at the floor, the man was still frightened of her and tried to scoot away a little more, but the guard did not allow him to move very far.

Finally the truth, a grand scheme by Regine to end her own life, but not wanting to commit the act herself she was forcing the Prince's hand into doing it for her. Well we can't have that now can we, but the crime must still be punished, "Regine, I don't know what I'm going to do with you." Eyeing both individuals, she thought what would be the best punishment for her melancholy stricken subject, and it dawned on her, "For your crimes Regine you have been found guilty."

Regine whispered, "Thank you my Prince."

"Don't thank me just yet my dear," She motions for the guard to Regine's right to come forward, she whispers into his ear and the man then leaves the room with one of his peers, "The punishment for the crime of Et illicitis conplexibus is normally death." Regine looks up shocked, why did she say normally, the two men who left start to walk back in carrying a box, "For you however, death would be a release, and as such I sentence you to life, in a box. Sealed and bound, walled up in the Nosferatu warrens to serve three centuries." The rectangular back was stood up and opened displaying several restraints in it that would not allow even the slightest of muscle movements to occur, it took all four guards to contain her and place her in the box once her current restrains were removed. The man bound to the floor looked on in terror as the woman was restrained within the box, her screams echoing off the walls, then the lid was slowly placed back on and locked, muffling her howls, though they still seeped through the container she was now trapped within.

With the one job complete and the box being removed from the court by the two who originally brought it in, one of the remaining guards unsheathe his sword and swings upward aiming for the neck of the newly formed fledgling. "Stop," Angelica raises a hand and the blade halts in its tracks, sheathing his weapon he bows to her and takes his place back behind the prisoner.

The man having squirmed while witnessing Regine's fate had let something fall out of his lab coat pocket and onto the floor, a curious object that Angelica wanted to see. Pointing to it so the guard noticed it on the floor she then motioned for him to bring it. As the guard picked it up it made a sound, but no one reacted to it, but the man heard it perfectly as though it was crying and as the guard took it to the Prince it started screaming, "NO DON'T LET THEM TAKE ME, SAVE ME PLEASE SAVE ME."

And once it was placed in the Prince's hand he could see what it was that had made the noise, and he screamed, "PLANK," then sobbed, "Please don't hurt my friend."

The Prince examined the object and found that it was a small piece of worn wood with two oddly shaped eyes and a simple smile drawn on it, "Is he your friend?" The man nodded and she felt a swell of pity for him, for it was perfectly clear he was now suffering Cain's curse on the Malkavian's and feared for the piece of wood as though it was a real person. Clearly frightened and confused she wanted to calm him down, "What is your name young one?"

"Jonathan Grove," he said meekly not making eye contact with her but keeping his eyes on plank, "But my friends call me Jonny 2x4."

"May I call you Jonny?" He nodded, "Don't worry, I won't hurt your friend," she examined it a little more and it reminded her of something her own son had created to be his friend when she was still human. "Jonny," his eyes shift from plank to her, "Do you know what has happened to you?" The confusion deepened on his face and he shakes his head, she lays plank down in her lap.

"Jonny, I'm scared."

"Don't worry buddy, she won't hurt you." Jonny desperately wanted to believe that at the moment but didn't know if he could.

"You promise?"

"I promise," Angelica and all in attendance watched the interaction between the two.

Bringing the guard down to her level she whispers in his ear, when he rises back up she talks soothingly to Jonny, "Now this is probably going to hurt and for that I am sorry, but we need you to realize what has happened to you." The guard releases one of the cuffs binding his arms and draws his sword, grabbing the freed arm he slices deeply and Jonny wails while plank cries. Jonny looks at the wound fearing his demise but notices that it was healing so quickly that he could see the flesh mend itself, then it was gone without a trace or scar. "By unfortunate events you have been turned into a vampire Jonny, do you understand me?" He looks at his arm some more then registers all that was said to him and nods his head, Angelica looked around the crowd then at the Malkavian enclave and she asks, "Is there none among you that might guide or new brother?"

The guard releases Jonny's other arm and helps him stand up, keeping hold of his arm, and a man from the Malkavian's stepped forward, "I am Gaius, the Primogen of the clan, I will teach him well the ways of our people and lead him down the correct path."

"Thank you little boot, I leave him in your care," the guard releases Jonny's arm and the Cesar of clan Malkavian walks forward to stand beside him and try and lead him away toward the rest of his people.

"Ma'am," Jonny addressed the Prince meekly.

"Yes Jonny?"

"Can I have plank back, your smothering him," Looking down she noticed that she had the piece of wood on her lap and her hand resting on its drawn on face.

Picking it up she extends it toward Jonny with a small smile on her face, "You take care young one, and listen to all he has to teach you." He returns the smile but not as warmly, as he was still in shock from what had happened here today, then takes plank in his arms and hugs him to his chest as he walked back down the steps of the dais toward Gaius. Angelica leans toward Tamier and he confirms that this was her last order of business, she says her good nights to all those in attendance and the room slowly emptied, except for three individuals that is. Looking up from the last piece of paper she had signed and affixed her seal to, she sees the three of them standing at the base of the dais, "So what do the three of you require of me tonight?"

"My apologies my Prince," Kevin says bowing slightly to her, "But we needed to talk to you in private."

"Obviously, seeing how you waited till I adjourned the night's proceedings before coming forward." Tamier closed the planner that contained the documents and stood up withdrawing it from her attention, "So what is it that I can do for you?"

 **A/N- A Primogen is the eldest in the clan for that city, thus he or she is the ruler of that clan with in that city. The hints of Gaius, plus little boot and Cesar all point to Caligula, no he isn't the real guy he just thinks he is, Malkavian's all suffer a form of mental illness vie Cain's Curse. And being called a curse is not because you are simply turned into a vampire but because Cain literally cursed them. In Enoch he created three childer who in turn created 13 childer who are the patriarchs of the clans, those 13 killed their sires and Cain punished them by cursing them with their clans current afflictions then left back into the land of Nod never to been seen again. Et illicitis conplexibus is Latin for An Unlawful Embracing**


	29. Checkmate

Peach Creek by Night Chapter 29 – Checkmate

 **A/N- The Brujah, Toreador and Ventrue plus a hand full of other clans and bloodlines have a skill they call presence. The lowest portion of the power will make people in awe of them, wanting to be near them and please them, the highest portion of the power is called Majesty, the vampire appears to be a figure of absolute authority and the individuals it is used upon will do whatever they say. So couple this with the Ventrue's ability to dominate others and you begin to see why they are the ruling class of the Camarilla. Also just because the main bulk of a clan is in one faction does not mean there won't be members of that clan in the other faction, there are members of the Tremere, Brujah, Gangrel and Nosferatu with in the Sabbat, as well as members of the Tzimisce and Salubri in the Camarilla.**

The Prince stands from her throne and begins to walk toward her personal chambers, motioning for the trio to follow her, she was famished and her meal was waiting for her. On tonight's menu was an Indiana lawmaker who voted to ban same-sex marriage with a constitutional amendment, but he was later discovered trolling craigslist for young men, offering them money for their services. Sitting at the head of the table she bids them to join her with a wave of her hand toward the empty seats, each one offered a glass of tonight's vintage. Angelica takes a sip and savors its flavor then looks to the three of them, "So what is it that you wanted to talk to me about?"

Lina fidgets with the cup that sat on the table in front of her then spoke but did not make eye contact with the prince her guilt at leaving Eddy to fend for himself eating away at her, "We were wondering if you might know were Eddy is."

"I'm sorry little one, but I have not seen him since the night before last, he had business to attend to last night and has yet to show himself this evening," The Prince's face did not show any concern over this, as though it might be a regular occurrence with the Nosferatu.

"My Prince," Kevin spoke up, leaning forward so she could see him better, "He was keeping an eye on the Tremere chantry for me as I took care of something with my clan."

"Oh yes, how did the disbanding of the werewolf menace along out boarders go?" Occasionally a pack of young werewolves who were eager to prove themselves to their tribe would enter vampire territory to cull the Cainite's numbers.

"It went well my Prince."

Lina cuts off the conversation between the two, "But that's the thing, he has been directed by the our elders to teach me the ways of the clan and up until last night I have been like his shadow. Going where he goes doing what he does, very rarely apart and for never for very long."

Angelica's face told Lina that she did not enjoy being interrupted, but mentally quickly forgave her, for what the fledgling has said was a little concerning. For Nosferatu take care of their own, and one very important part of that is teaching the fledglings their craft of becoming like shadows, to be unseen even in a well lit room. For Eddy to dismiss that responsibility was a great offense in his clan, something Angelica knew he would never do, for though he complained about Lina's attitude he was proud the clan had made him a teacher. "Alright tell me what happened that lead up to his disappearance."

Lina told her all about ditching him for her selfish desires, what they talked about right before hand and who Eddy was tailing before she left him. She didn't quite understand why she was so forthcoming, but she felt a great need to please the woman before her and that she would do anything she asked of her. Edd perked up once her heard Marie's name, he couldn't be absolutely sure she was the culprit, but he did know that she was quite ruthless at times, and that death was a powerful motivator. "My Prince," Edd said once Lina was done with her account of the night, "There is something that might be of interest to you and also related to this." Angelica motioned with her hand for him to continue, Edd fidgets with his now empty wine glass as he thought of how best to word this, Tamier filled his glass again. "If it was Marie he was trying to meet with then I fear the worst," he takes another breathe, "She has been quite adamant about joining my team on researching the star and I have been very against it, not being sure where her loyalties lie."

"Not to mention she tried to get us all killed not too long ago," Kevin adds.

"Truthfully she was just going after you, but we all did get caught up in it, so yes she did try to kill us all." Edd turns back to the Prince and continues, "But I fear that if Eddy had over heard something he wasn't suppose to, then she might have done something to make sure he didn't tell anyone. You see her master punishes her for any failure no matter how small by burning her, magically, and thus she fears for her life. But also at the same time she feels a great swell of loyalty for this person, which if I were to guess is due to a blood bond. And for whatever reason this master of hers is very interested in my research," He pauses yet again knowing that Angelica was friends with the man he was about to implicate, "I believe High Lord Cromwell is her master." Seeing the look on her face he adds, "He was the one who wanted me assigned to this post after all, and I have personally seen him use fire magic to dispatch Lord Alexander."

Angelica slumps down in her chair and rubs her temples with her fingers, "What a fool I have been, used as a pawn in his intrigues." It was all very clear now, with Marie on the inside working with Edd there would be no need for High Lord Cromwell to go through her for information, and she would have been left in the dark until it was too late. The possibilities for his reasoning was endless at this point, how much of what he had told her had been true and how much was total bull shit, there was but one way to find out. Standing she calls out to her servant, "Tamier, send out the hunters and bring me High Lord Cromwell and his accomplice Marie. We will get to the bottom of this tonight." Turning to make preparations for the interrogation she sees the look of worry in Lina's eyes and places a reassuring hand upon her should, "Don't worry young one, we will discover what happened to Eddy tonight, hopefully our fears are for not."

The fear in Lina's voice could be heard quite clearly, "But if we question her in front of this man won't he just kill her?"

Turning to Edd she asks, "He has to speak to enact the spell does he not," Lina and Kevin turn their attention to the man and he nods his agreement to the Prince's statement, "So he has two choices, keep his mouth shut and thus his identity a secret and allow us to rip the information from her, or speak and kill her thus blowing his cover. Then we can take our time learning all we can from him, it's as simple as that, in either case we get what we want." Walking into her office she picks up the phone and dials a number, "Vladimir, I need your help tonight."

It didn't take the hunters long to bring in High Lord Cromwell, "Angie, darling, if you needed to see me all you had to do was call."

Sitting upon her throne once again, with Edd and company standing next to her, she looked to the man as he was escorted before her, "Lord Cromwell, we have some matters to discuss."

Lord Cromwell was positioned to the front left of the dais and surrounded by four guards who stood at the ready, with spears in hand, to react to any violent movement from the man. "What is the meaning of this Angie, what charges have been brought up against me that you would treat me as though I was on trial?"

"All in due time Lord Cromwell," The door opens once again and Marie was now being escorted toward the Prince, Lord Cromwell looks over his shoulder as the next group enters the hall, but showed no sign of emotion about it that Angelica could discern. As with Lord Cromwell, Marie was escorted to the front right side of the dais, with her own set of guards standing at the ready to react to any movement. Noticing the look of fear that briefly swept across Marie's face once she noticed Lord Cromwell was in attendance, Angelica's interest was piqued, there was something going on here and she was going to find out what it was. "Marie Kanker," the girl looks up to meet the Prince's eyes, "I have some questions I would like to ask you."

"Anything I can do to help my prince," Marie's face was confident but there was a hint of worry in her voice.

"One of our brethren has gone missing and you were the last to have seen him," Angelica's visage had become imposing all of the sudden, as though to lie to her would be a greater crime then murder, "You wouldn't happen to know anything about it would you?"

"I will do all that I can," She fidgets uncharacteristically with her hands, "Who might the vampire in question be?"

Calmly Angelica addressed her, keeping her eyes fixed on Lord Cromwell, "You know who Eddy of clan Nosferatu is?"

"Yes my Prince."

"He was last seen headed to a rendezvous with you and has since disappeared." She glances over at Marie to gage her reaction, a brief hint of panic nothing more.

"We did meet last night, talked for a little bit, and then we went our sepa….."

Angelica jumps to her feet, the figure that was only imposing a moment ago was now a fearful visage, "Don't you lie to me child," Marie cringes but did not say another word. Snapping her fingers a door to the left opens, "We have other less polite ways of getting what we want from you," a figure steps into the room from the now open door. Marie looks in the direction of the new comer and freezes, a Tzimisce strides into the room nobly and takes his position at the foot of the dais. Her face contorts as fear and memory crashes against Marie, Angelica steps down to stand before the girl, taking her forefinger she raises the girls chin so her gaze left the Tzimisce and met her own, "Tell us what you know."

Realization that torture or death was her only options now she decides to admit to her sins, at least the pain of death at the hands of the Prince would be quick compared to what the Tzimisce or her master would do to her. "Alright, I killed him." Lina's heart sank, the guilt that she left Eddy to die now overwhelmed her and she regretted her selfish actions even more then ever.

"Why?" The Prince asked but Marie did not answer her, "We know your master is pulling your strings roughly," Marie looks up at Edd, "And I am willing to not only spare your life but to offer you protection, all you have to do is tell us who your master is and what it is he wants."

"I am told the when and where not the why," Marie starts to crumple under the stress, "And there is nothing you can do to protect me from him anyways," She was practically in hysterics at this point, caught between a rock and a hard place. She could keep silent and prove her loyalty to her master but then endure the skillful hand of the Tzimisce at torture and ultimately her death by the Prince for not cooperating or betray her master and meet her end by fire, either way she was fucked. "There's nothing you can do, nothing," she sobbed as she sank to the floor.

Grabbing Marie's shoulders she tries to get her to focus on her, "Just tell us who your master is, we can deal with…." Marie bursts into flames as her screams fill the chamber, the flames were so sudden and intense that only Angelica was quick enough or strong enough to escape them, the four guards that surrounded Marie were consumed in the flames as well. Edd hides his eyes from the scene in Kevin's shoulder as the red head wraps his arms around him protectively as Lina hides behind the both of them to frightened to do anything else. Angelica rushes Lord Cromwell and slams her palm into the man's chest sending him flying backwards hitting the wall and cracking the marble upon impact. Closing the gap quickly she strikes him in the jaw shattering his jawbone, turning to her guards, "Did he speak? You were ordered to stop him from chanting any spells." All of them looked on in confusion, for the man had not said one word and told her as much. Fishing through the man's pockets she finds his cell phone which currently had an ongoing call, "You fools didn't even search him?" She really had to think about getting new help, this was so unacceptable, Lord Cromwell stirs and she punches him again knocking him out once more. Bringing the phone to her ear, "Who is this?" She walks back to the now dying flames and ashes that once was Marie Kanker, dragging Lord Cromwell easily across the floor by the collar of his shirt.

"We will meet soon enough my dear, don't you worry your pretty little head about that."

"I look forward to it."

"Do be a dear though and let my servant go, good help like his is so hard to find. I'm sure you're standing over the pile of ashes that was my latest disappointment." A small sinister laugh escapes his lips.

"No, I think he is going to be my guest for quite some time."

"My dear it wouldn't take much for me to burn down that entire floor, I'm sure you would survive but what about the others, and let's not forget to mention all the kine that are currently in the building. So many innocent lives lost with just a few choice words from me."

"You're bluffing," Angelica surveys the room and makes a quick mental note of how many people were in the building, nine in this room alone and at least another twenty more people cleaning the offices in the floors below them. A fire could quickly overtake this building if he continuously blasted it with his magic.

"Try me."

She looks out the window and sees something approaching in the night sky, a Gargoyle. "Alright, have it your way then," She grabs the man and throws him toward the wall of glass, shattering a pane of it sending the man tumbling toward the ground, the Gargoyle was quick and snatched him up before he made impact on the concrete below.

"Thank you my dear, it's been a pleasure doing business with you," and the line goes dead.

 **A/N- The Ventrue's ability known as fortitude gives them resistances to damage, fire and sunlight. At higher levels it allows them to stay awake during the day and weapons that are used against them will break as they strike them. But it is an ability that needs to be activated and does have a set duration, it's not always active. And I hope you all feel that justice was served for Eddy, though it was indirectly served.**


	30. Stargazing

Peach Creek by Night Chapter 30- Stargazing

 **A/N- Ok this one is going to have some pseudoscience in it so bare with me, I had to find a way to get the story moving in a direction I wanted. The council of Seven is at the top of the pyramid in the Tremere hierarchy, right below Lord Tremere himself, they rule while he is in torpor. Wormwood is one of the names for the Red Star.**

Angelica watched as the gargoyle flew off with its prize in its grasp, cursing its distance, wishing she could blow it out of the sky just to spit the man on the phone. Turning away from the broken window and the howling wind outside she heads to her chambers, "Come with me," she calls to the trio. It was time to regroup and lick their wounds, she paced back and forth in front of the fireplace that stood on the far wall past her dinner table. Her hands were clasped together, her forefingers to her lips as she thought deeply upon tonight's events, "Let's review all that we know."

Edd sat in one of the chairs at the table, Lina crouched in a corner keeping to the shadows, while Kevin leaned against the table next to Edd his arms folded across his chest, Tamier standing close by awaiting instructions. Edd spoke up first, "We know that they are very interested in the star."

"That they will kill anyone who stands in way of them getting that information," Lina says from the corner.

"Well most of the things that Cromwell told me were probably all lies," Angelica said as she stopped her pacing and placed a hand upon the chair at the head of the table. "But there is one thing he said that I am pretty sure is the truth, that one of the council of seven is vying for power, and I believe the man on the phone is that council member."

"Marie mentioned to me that the man she worked for was trying to free them from the Tremere's grasp upon them, which would make sense for the need for power," The three of them looked at him curiously waiting for him to explain. "While in my initial tutelage I was taught to be loyal to the clan and the price for betrayal. A long time ago when a sect of the clan sought its freedom, Lord Tremere awoke from his torpor and turned the whole group into pillars of salt as kind of a warning to all those who would betray them."

"Ok so we know they want their freedom from the clan," Angelic pulls out the seat and sits down, "or at least that's the propaganda the big guy is giving his subordinates. And to achieve it they are looking for power so they can stave off the possibility of Lord Tremere's wrath, and they are keen on any information about Wormwood they can get their hands on. Does that about sum it all up?"

"And will kill anyone that gets in the way," Lina says once again.

"Diablerie," everyone looks in the direction that the voice came from and sees Tamier standing there casually near Angelica, "They are trying to thwart a future assault from an antediluvian, which can only mean one thing, they are looking to drain another one to gain its power."

"You are brilliant my old friend," A smile crossed her face as she praised Tamier, but quickly faded again, "Now how to figure out who they are after."

"That is probably why they are after the research on the star," All eyes went to Edd, "It's only a theory at the moment but the star seems to pulse out energy at very distinct intervals, this could be totally random or it could be sending that energy toward the antediluvian's that are slumbering, trying to rouse them."

"Alright now what to do with this information," Angelica taps her lips with her finger as she thought about their next move, then looks up at the pair of lovers, "Edd and Kevin take a detachment of my guards and head to the chantry, gather all the information on the star you have there and bring it back here."She then looked toward the corner that Lina was in, "Lina, go to the warrens and inform your elders about all that has transpired, then ask them to provide us with a hacker, there payment will be met and then some, I have a feeling our Mr. Vincent here will need access to NASA."

The three of them quickly went upon their assigned duties, and lastly Angelica turns to Tamier, "Have my jet prepared, we might need it shortly."

A succession of loud bangs upon the entrance door alerts a young neonate to someone requesting entrance, he opens the door slowly, to have the Prince's guards bark orders at him, "By order of the Prince we are to search these premises."

As the six of them walk into the building, pushing the younger fledgling away from the entrance, Regent Edea steps out of her office and onto the mezzanine. "What is the meaning of this," spotting Edd she walks toward the group as they ascended the stairs, "Eddward what is going on here?"

"I apologize for the intrusion Regent, but there are certain things here that we cannot let fall into the wrong hands."

She looked upon him with disbelief that he would betray them and give the Ventrue knowledge of the goings on of this chantry, "This is unforgivable, mark my words the council will hear of this."

"Madam, one of the council members is who we are trying to keep this from, if you value your life and the fragile peace we have now I would implore you to stay out of our way." She was stunned and stopped in her tracks, he was only an astronomer, what kind of research was he doing that could have such consequences. Opening the door to his lab they find it in shambles, apparently they were one step behind their foe at the moment, which didn't bode well for them. They knew all that he knew currently and he was sure it wouldn't take them long to figure out the rest. Walking back out the way they came in they pass Regent Edea once again, "You have such good security Madam, they have already beat us to the prize." Running passed them she looks into the lab and sees the mess that was created as the perpetrators searched for their treasure and she begins to further wonder what mess she had found herself tangled in.

Returning to Johnson Point Tower they find that Lina was already back from her errand, a young female Nosferatu named Knok already at the keyboard of a computer. She was quickly typing away, breaking down the defensive wall of NASA's main frame, allowing them access to the information within. As she busied herself and Edd went to the Prince to inform her of the bad news, Kevin's phone goes off in his pocket with the annoying ringtone Nat had assigned for himself. Kevin answers, "Hey," and steps out of the room and into the audience chambers.

"Boss where've you been, I haven't seen you around lately," A small pause and Nat nervously continues, "Did you forget about little old me?"

Kevin remembers quickly what time of the month it was, Nat was due for his dose of blood from Kevin in order to retain his youth and strength, that must be why the man was so anxious. "I'm sorry Nat, I've been really busy lately, you know the evils of the night never sleep."

Nat sighs, "Yeah I know, I had to hear all about the werewolves from some dizzy ghoul down at the bar."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to forget about you."

"I know, love what can we say." Nat knew that Edd was filling the time that Kevin use to have free, and had no problem calling Kevin out on it.

"Come up to the Prince's place and I'll give you your dose, and a little more to hold you over for a while."

"Thanks boss, I'll be right over." Kevin hangs up the phone and walks back into the room.

Angelica looks at him curiously, "Anything important?"

"It was Nat, if it's alright he's coming to get his monthly dose." Angelica nods her approval and returns her attention to the screen.

"And boom goes the dynamite," Knok says enthusiastically as she pushed the finally key, "All done," the screen displays a load of information that Knok was quickly reading.

Angelica motions for Edd to step forward, he takes hi place beside the hacker and gives her some instructions "Alright we need the information from the swift telescope."

"Okie dokie artichokie," she replies whimsically and begins to quickly type away, "Oo piece of candy," she looks over her shoulder and up into Edd's eyes, "Is it important to know that someone else has already hacked this information?"

"Yes very," Angelica said as her face told of her concern, their foes were very much ahead of the game, and they needed to desperately catch up to them.

"Can you tell us what exactly they looked at," Edd leans in trying to make heads or tails of the information scrolling quickly across the screen.

"Absolutely," a few quick key strokes and a map appears showing several places being pinged on it.

Edd reads carefully what the information on the screen was telling him, "This is it, exactly what I was going to have her look for," He points to different points on the map as he talked, 'This is showing us the location that several EM pulses are being directed to, mostly likely from the star. Each one of these locations is more than likely the resting place of an antediluvian."

Lina looks over Edd's shoulder, "There are so many, how will we know which one of these blips is the one they are going to?"

Angelica leans over and whispers into Tamier's ear, while Edd addresses Knok, "Are we sure this information is authentic and unaltered?"

"Absolutely little cutie," She replied singsong like.

"Can you tell me which one they were most interested in?" Angelica asks as she rejoined the conversation.

The door in the main hall opens and closes, Nat quickly finding them walks into the room, Knok points to the screen after a few key strokes, "There."

Kevin greets Nat and they step out into the main hall, Kevin pulls out a knife and slits his wrist allowing the blood to flow into a flask for storage. After it was filled Nat grabs the wrist and brings it to his mouth taking a long drag of blood from it. Edd walks out into the hall, "Kevin, we need you, the plans are being laid out now."

"Just a moment," Kevin replied and withdrew he wrist from his friends mouth, the wound was already closed by then. Grabbing Nat's hair forcefully he tilts the man's head to the side and sinks his teeth in his neck to replenish the blood he had just lost. Nat squirms vulgarly at the sensation, rubbing his groin against Kevin's leg as he lets a moan slip from his lips, the display made Edd wonder if he needed to get the man a towel to clean himself up afterwards. Releasing his hold upon his friend Kevin wipes his lips clean of any remaining blood, "Man, you're such a perv," he walks back to the room and passes Edd, "You coming babe?"

"Yeah," Edd replies and follows Kevin back into the room, logically he knew that Nat's reaction was only a side effect of the kiss, a vampire skilled at feeding can induce an intense sense of pleasure for their victims.

"Now that everyone is here we can begin," Angelica addresses the group, Nat walks into the room after Edd, a drunken look in his eyes but still able to take in all the information that was being disseminated. "Tamier has gotten a hold of clan Gangrel and they have agreed to send us some support."

Kevin interrupts, "I'm sure if you asked, Daniel would be happy to assist us."

"No, Daniel is the only person remaining here in the city that I can trust to keep things in line. Though he is a member of the Brujah clan he understands the need for order and will ensure that things do not fall apart in my absence." She pauses to make sure that everyone understood what she was saying, "And if the worst happens and I parish he will inform my clan so a successor can be appointed in my place, Tamier has already conveyed my wishes to him, and he is in agreement with me."

"So what's the plan?" Kevin said quietly, the Prince obviously had it all worked out.

"The four of us plus the two Gangrel will make the trip to the lands that were once ancient Persia," yet again she was cut off, and she didn't look happy about it this time.

"Who's the four?" Lina asks, a fire was in her eyes to seek revenge for Eddy's death by killing those responsible for the order.

"Kevin, Edd, Tamier and myself," Lina looked put off by this so Angelica continues, "You are to stay behind and coordinate with your clan to gather all the evidence that you can, so that it can be presented to clan Tremere when the time comes."

"Fine," Lina responded in defeat.

"Now if I may continue, the six of us will head to ancient Persia, locate this tomb and eliminate all threats. Assuming of course that it is just Cromwell and his master that will be there, if not and we are outnumbered then we destroy the antediluvian and escape with our lives to regroup and strike them again with greater numbers. And hopefully with the evidence in hand and the villain unmasked we can persuade the other clans to give us assistance." She pauses there to allow them a moment for all the information to sink in.

"The way you speak," She looks up into Edd's eyes, "is as though no other clan will help us now."

"They don't want to put themselves out there, and suffer the wrath of the Tremere for tarnishing their name, until evidence is presented and a villain unmasked." The weight of this was hers to carry now, fail and clan Ventrue will suffer the backlash, succeed and maybe more bloodshed can be prevented, for a civil war within a clan can quickly spill over to other clans.

Kevin's Brujah blood was becoming excited with the prospect of battle, "So do or die now huh?" Angelica nods to him, "Well today is as good a day as any to die, but let's send those bastards screaming to hell before us, so that the devil knows that we are on our way."

"Fuck ya," Nat says clinching his right fist in front of his chest.

Kevin looks at him in confusion, "I'm sorry Nat, but you're not coming."

"Fuck that shit, I got your back dude," Nat takes a step back as Kevin takes one forward, "You know I can hold my own in a fight, we've been there side by side mi amigo."

"Nat it's too dangerous," Kevin's face looked sad having to convince his friend of the danger of this mission, "I won't be able to protect you, hell I probably won't even be able to protect myself."

"Then if you're dying I'm going with you, we'll ride our hogs down that highway to hell together." Nat let a tear fall as he held up his hand for Kevin to take, the realization that his long time friend might not be here tomorrow, or ever again was hitting him square in the chest. Damn the blood, damn eternal life, if it meant his death to protect his friend he would gladly give his life for Kevin. Edd looked upon the scene with watery eyes, even Angelica was moved by this show of friendship.

"Come on Nat, don't do this man," Kevin was almost in tears at this point.

Angelica intervenes for both their sakes, "Nat," the man looks her in the eyes, "Sit down and sleep." A blank expression falls over his face and he does as he was told, sitting in the closest chair and instantly falling fast asleep. She walks over to Kevin and wipes away the tear that had fell upon his cheek, "Such friendship is hard to come by," she glances to her servant and nods, the man departs for her desk to retrieve something for her. "Out of all the petitions that comes across my desk night after night begging to embrace someone, so few are filled with any true meaning. So night after night I deny them, and night after night more come piling in, but after witnessing this show of true friendship and love I have decided to grant your request to have Nathan Kedd Goldberg embraced."

"So I can do it now?" Kevin asked hopefully as he saw Angelica sign the paper Tamier had handed her.

Affixing her seal she hands the paper back to Tamier who walks off and out of the room, then she looks at Kevin, "I'm going to have Daniel perform the act," confusion struck Kevin's face, "Two reasons darling, first it will make him stronger then you can make him and two he won't be instantly blood bound to you, meaning you can actually have privacy with your man over there." She points toward Edd, and Kevin knew she was right about that part, he always knew where Edd was and Edd always knew where he was, a nice little side effect of the bond.

Tamier walks back into the room with two guards handing the paper to one while the other picked up Nat and flung him over his shoulder, they both left the room a moment later with their sleeping cargo. Edd comes up beside his love and places his hand in Kevin's, "Don't worry he'll be alright," he kissed his cheek, "You'll see him when we get back."

"Yeah," Kevin replied.

"Alright my warriors," Angelica addressed them all, "Let's go teach these fuckers who their messing with." Angelica knew exactly where they were headed and it sent a pit of anxiety in her stomach, these bastards were messing with the wrong clan if they thought they could fuck with the Ventrue.

 **A/N- Diablerie is the act of draining a vampire dry, some say you actually consume the soul of your victim by doing this, thus the reason you become their generation in strength and power, but also why you learn their clan skills as well. So here we are, I hope you all have had fun reading this fic as much as I have had writing it. I'm going to take a little TV break now and I will continue tomorrow, there are only going to be three maybe four chapters left to this story and I am planning on releasing them all at the same time. So maybe by the end of the night Saturday to early Sunday morning I should be posting them. And also if you all have enjoyed this fic I am planning on doing another dark story shortly after this one ends so stay tuned for it.**


	31. The Tomb Part 1

Peach Creek by Night Chapter 31 – The Tomb Part 1

 **A/N- Gargoyles have the ability to manipulate stone, if the building you are hiding in has stone in its construction they can find you, they can merge with stone, move through stone and even control a small portion of it, this one is generally an elders ability. There are two types of fire magic Lure of Flame which can be used for many applications (lighting torches, cauterizing wounds, and attack) then there is Bale Fire which is green in hue burns hotter and more wildly and can be used for nothing but destruction, and oh yeah it comes from your pact with a Demon. Fire magic is created around its target so it can be dodged, in Marie's case her pendent allowed him to pinpoint her so there was no hope for her. Also I hope I got the traditional Islamic phrases spelled and used correctly, sometimes internet research gives you so many answers that it's hard to know which is correct, I apologize if I did any of them wrong.**

They meet their two Gangrel compatriots at the airport within the hanger Angelica's jet was housed in, Lumpy was climbing the latter into the plane as they approached while Rolf was excitedly telling him to be careful. "I'll be surprised if the plane can make it off the ground with that pile of rocks in it," Kevin says, he wasn't trying to be mean to Lumpy, he just had trouble wrapping his mind around the workings of gargoyles.

"Now Kevin please think about it, Lumpy was made with magic and he can fly." Edd motioned with his hand to Lumpy as he spoke, "When he's fighting his fist hit you like a ton of bricks because they are that heavy, but when he flies his body is as light as a feather." Edd paused to let this sink it but Kevin's face told him he didn't get it, "He can change his body's density at will."

"Hah, that makes sense," Kevin said but still had a puzzled look on his face.

"Really," Edd gave him a side glance quizzical look.

"Nope, but I trust you know what you're talking about." Kevin put his arm around his lover and gave him a kiss to the temple.

They all boarded the plan and started the journey, the bad news with it being a trans-Atlantic flight was that Angelica's private jet would not be able to make such a long distance without a few layovers in Newfoundland then Iceland and then yet again in Germany. With their ghoul pilots and built in coffins, the trip was as comfortable as it could be for the hodgepodge group, finally landing in Istanbul just a few hours before nightfall. The first order of business upon waking was to introduce themselves to the Prince of the area, he was a just and kind ruler by all accounts that went by the name of Prince Aarif Youssef. With her connection's it was easy work for Angelica to find the humble abode of Istanbul's Ventrue Prince, his mansion was located along the main waterway of the city, constructed from the traditional mason work of the region with intricate pillars that supported the overhanging second floor and balconies. Reaching the entrance Angelica gently knocks and waits patiently for the door to open, the man who answered was a tall olive skinned Toreador wearing a grey Galabiyya with white trim around the neck and wrists. Speaking in Turkish Angelica explains the reason for their arrival and the man motions for them to enter and to follow him. He lead them to the center of the building which was where the gardens were, the gardens had no roof and looked upon the open night sky with a menagerie of different flora and a central fountain whose running water was a sweet soothing music to the ears.

The Toreador servant announced their arrival in the Turkish dialect then took his place off to the side of his master at a respectful distance, Angelica made a sweeping bow to the Prince, "Assalamu 'Alaikum."

"Waleikom Assalam," the Prince replied in return, the Prince was a robust man with a darker complexion then his servant that stood roughly the same height as Angelica with a beard of curly black hair upon his chin. Continuing the conversation in the Turkish dialect Angelica address the Prince introducing herself and her entourage before getting down to business. "I know who you are cousin, I was informed last night to expect you this evening, my house is your house."

"I appreciate the hospitality my Prince," Angelica say bowing her head once again, "Hopefully our stay will only be a short one."

"And I appreciate those who still hold with traditions," the Prince looked annoyed at a thought he was having, "It is so rare that visitors present themselves these days, the young are so impetuous, no respect for the old ways."

"I wholeheartedly agree my Prince," Angelica looked pensive, being on the other end of protocol was something she hasn't done in a very long time.

"So what business do you have in my lands?" Prince Youssef took a seat upon a nearby bench and motioned for Angelica to take the seat across from him.

"We are searching for the Tomb of the Ancient King."

The man did not like the sound of this, "And what business do you have with such a revered place for our clan?" Prince Youssef began to stroke his beard as he took in the foreign Prince.

She pulls out a photo of Lord Cromwell and presents it to Prince Youssef, "This man and his master plan to plunder it of its treasure." A look of understanding strikes Prince Youssef, "This usurper plans to strike our clan low in order to elevate himself for personal gain."

"My dear we cannot let this happen," He turns and claps his hands a few times and a small troop of guards enter the room and he barks a few orders to them. "Take my men, they will guide you to the tombs location and assist you as best they can."

They both stand, "Jazak Allah Khair," Angelica says and bows with respect to the Prince.

Prince Youssef returns her bow and says, "Fi Aman Allah," leaving the hospitality of Prince Youssef's estate they loaded up into two vehicles, the old military duce and a half they were transporting Lumpy in and a Jeep for Prince Youssef's guards. Angelica joined the guards in their vehicle to apprise them of the situation that they were about to face and how best to deal with a fire wielder. The four Brujah guards were excited with the prospect of getting to bash in some Tremere heads, the call of battle was stirring their blood.

They left the peninsula city of Istanbul and headed south into the main body of the country, the countryside was very hilly in some areas with craggy rocks littering the land but eventually tapered off into flat plains with an abundance of plant and animal life. The trip to the ruins took most of the night only leaving a few hours left of darkness before they would be forced to find shelter from the coming dawn. The pile of rubble and mason work that was once a temple was built on the top of a small hill that had several statues of men sitting upon thrones in various states of erosion, the heads of those statues had long ago fallen off and were now resting at the bottom of the hill. Climbing the hill they searched for the entrance of the tomb, each individual fanning out checking rooms and old crumbling passage ways. Finally perking their ears up when the agreed upon signal was heard, rushing in the direction it was coming from they were met by Rolf in one of the dilapidated passageway, "This way, the Edd boy has found it."

Following the excited Gangrel into one of the many chambers to find Edd peering down a hidden passageway that had been concealed from time by being well hidden in the wall, but now that door stood open. "Lumpy if you would," The Prince addresses the gargoyle, and he gently places his hand upon the stone wall.

Closing his eyes he concentrated, his eyes rolled back and forth behind his lids as though looking for or at something, "There's two," he pauses and hums to himself, "No wait three of them, their gargoyle is with them." He continues to search, "they haven't reached him yet but they are close," Removing his hand from the wall he opens his eyes and looks at Angelica sympathetically.

"Alright everyone quickly follow me," Angelica lead the way at a quickened pace down the old decaying passageway that slopped gently deep into the ground, everyone moved as silently as they could at this rushed speed, trying their best not to alert their foe that they were in pursuit.

After several anxious minutes they had caught up to them, coming upon a stone door that was left ajar, the voices of Cromwell and his master could be heard inside, "Finally master we have reached our goal."

"Quiet you fool, the prize isn't won just yet," turning he looks back to the door, 'Isn't that right Angelica?"

She stepped around the corner and into the dim light of the room that the torches were providing, "You are quite perceptive sir, but it seems you have me at a disadvantage, you know my name but I have yet to catch yours."

"So pleased to meet you, I hope you guess my name," a wicked grin sweeping its way across his face, "But what's puzzling you is the nature of my game."

"That does not answer my question little boy," Angelica's quip was not wrong, the man only stood at about five foot even with blonde hair, pale skin and magenta eyes, he wore a cyan colored sweater with white pants and black shoes. All together not very awe inspiring in her opinion, if Angelica was going to describe the man, fluffy would fit him better.

A look of irritation wiped that smug smile off his face but he quickly composed himself again, "I have gone by so many names over the course of my life, but right now I am quite fond of Jimmy." Kevin couldn't help the laugh that came from him, the all powerful menace that they have been so worried about was named Jimmy, give him a break, Edd had to smack him on the shoulder to get him to take this more seriously. Jimmy on the other hand was not amused, "That's it, I'm going to make you and all those who ever laughed at me pay," performing a sweeping motion with his hands from back to front and a green fire erupts behind him.

The four Brujah guards pour into the room ready for battle, Angelica calls out, "Lumpy," and the Gargoyle claps his hands against the wall and two heavy stone slabs come to life beneath each foe snapping together to try and crush them. The enemy gargoyle blocks at the last second with its wings but the impact shattered them, both Cromwell and Jimmy jump out of the way in time to avoid any damage. Jimmy raises his hands to the air and the Bale fire behind him springs to life to form a winged dragon that took a deep breath and spewed green flames toward them. Angelica rushes forward and dodges it just in time, the four guards however were not so lucky, Edd and the remainder of the group were still in the hall and thus shielded from the blast.

Angelica made a mad dash toward Jimmy knocking him a good one right in the jaw disrupting his concentration and making the fire dragon disappear. Once the flames were gone the rest of the team enter the room, Rolf and Tamier taking on the Gargoyle, while Lumpy assisted Angelica as Edd and Kevin took on Cromwell. The strategy was simple, stay in close proximity of your opponent so the casters couldn't use their flame magic, for it would mean their own lives if they did. "What did you hope to accomplish with this," Angelica yelled as she hit Jimmy with an uppercut sending him into the air as Lumpy came crashing down upon him with the weight of a mountain.

All of this went to no avail, his blood shield was protecting him from most of the damage. He picked himself back off the ground with barely a scratch on him, "Well my dear, when Clan Ventrue is pulled down from its lofty heights and seen as nothing more than a bloodline, who is going to follow them?" A single word in Latin and he throws a blood bolt that she dodges, "And with the infrastructure of the Camarilla gone I will yank down the mage clan bit by bit from the inside so they cannot take the Ventrue's place." Another salvo of blood, "then our Sabbat allies will reward us handsomely as they sit upon thrones of blood and bones."

Rolf and Tamier were busy keeping the gargoyle at bay, all their attacks against the creature were thwarted by its rock hard defense that it never let down except when on the offense, but its reaction time was so superb at bringing it back up when the need arose. Edd and Kevin were using a combination of brains and brawn to keep Cromwell of balance, if he was attacking Edd, Kevin would come in with a quick hit using his superhuman speed to get in close quickly, if his attention was on Kevin, Edd would begin spell casting to force him to defend himself against the long rang attacks leaving him open for Kevin's melee assault. It was in one of these rotations that Edd got too far away from Cromwell, and that is when he took the advantage and struck. Using his fire magic he sends a jet of flame toward the mage, Edd quickly raise his blood shield and blocked the initial impact, Kevin sees this and panics running straight for Edd. The fire was acting like a liquid that hits a surface, going around the shield to find a point of entrance, the shield itself only blocked the front portion of Edd, so he was still vulnerable from the sides and top. Kevin ran as fast as he could to his love, impacting Edd it brings Kevin to a standstill and Edd flying out of the way taking the shield with him.

All Angelica heard was Kevin's screams of agony and Edd's as his heart broke at the sight of Kevin being enveloped by flame. She turns her head to catch the scene, "Lumpy," she calls out and the Gargoyle knew what she wanted instantly, and he dive bombed Cromwell at full force crushing him with the weight of a meteor. His attention elsewhere Cromwell didn't have time to put up his defenses and his body turned to ash as it was crushed under Lumpy's weight. When the flames subsided and they could once again see where Kevin had been standing, Edd's heart broke once more for there was not even ash left of the man he loved.

The distraction was all Jimmy needed, jumping a few steps back he lets loose his flames in Angelica's direction, hearing the roar of the flames she turns her attention back to where it belongs and barely had time to react to bring up her defenses. But her body had already begun to burn, Lumpy seeing this throws himself in-between the two with his body hardened like rock.

 **A/N- End of part one please continue reading, I know cliff hanger and all with a very sad moment, but I promise it gets better. I blame Bram Stokers Dracula directed by Francis Ford Coppola for this path. And so you know the reason Angelica is so worried about the tomb is it is her clans Antediluvian Lord Ventru if he is drained dry it turns her clan into a bloodline and they will loose their position within the Camarilla.**


	32. The Tomb Part 2

Peach Creek by Night Chapter 32 – The Tomb Part 2

 **A/N- first off DON'T KILL ME, second remember diablerie increases a vampires strength and skills so that they are the same generation as the one they took the blood from, Angelica is a fourth generation vampire that has lived for over a millennia. Third, if the Camarilla crumbles the Sabbat has full reign to do as they please, and they think humans are cattle that should be ruled. And lastly all things in the universe turn to ash.**

With Lumpy keeping the fire at bay, Angelica's defenses were able to mitigate the damage and eventually extinguish the fire that was consuming her, but it was to late, her body was dying. Looking up from the floor she had collapsed on she sees Edd crumpled up in a ball a few feet away where Kevin had last stood, weakly she calls out, "Edd help me." Edd's tear stained face looks up from the scorched ground and in her direction, his mouth tried to form words but all that escaped was a gasp for air as he tried to contain his sobs unsuccessfully. Lumpy takes a step forward toward Jimmy, a little more forcefully this time she speaks, "Edd if you don't get up now, we will all die and then all will be lost." It takes a second for Edd's logical side to kick back into gear and agree with her, that if he did nothing then Kevin's death would have been meaningless. Getting to his feet he rushes to her, Lumpy takes another step forward, "Take me to the hall, there is something I need you to do."

Doing as he was told he scoops her up into his arms and rushes out the door, Lumpy takes another step forward and reaches the mage. Pulling back his red hot rock hand he slams it into the cheek of Jimmy and sends the man flying against the far wall, then jumps after him landing feet away, his body glowing red from the heat. Tamier and Rolf had managed to sever one of the arms of their gargoyle foe and were trying to finish the job so they could assist Lumpy with his task. Gently laying down Angelica's chard body he looks into her brown eyes, "What do you want me to do?" Tears were still falling from his face as he spoke landing upon her chard cheek, she smiled sadly at him.

"I want you to listen first, I have very little time." Edd nods and she begins, "A long time ago there was this girl who fell in love with someone well below her station, for years she kept this from her family in hopes to outlive her father and thus would be able to marry the one who she loved, but as with such things the secret has a way of coming to light." She coughs violently and knows her time was quickly coming to an end, she needed to hurry, "Getting pregnant by her lover, her father became furious and had the man hanged under false charges. Years later after her father had died and she had assumed her place at the head of the family, her baby by now having grown ten years, she caught the eye of Lord Ventru." She paused as she struggled to breath, her lungs obviously damaged from the fire, "He embraced her and the centuries went by one after the other, but several decades after her lovers death she saw him again walking the night to his home where he had a new wife and children, no it wasn't the same man but he was the spitting image of him. Century after century no matter where she went she kept running into this man, till one day he was presented in front of her, having been embraced by the Gangrel clan. And to that girls surprise he knew her instantly as though they had just parted ways yesterday."

"Where is he now," Edd said softly between sobs.

"If I had to guess I would say he is currently punching a mage in the face," A roar is heard as Lumpy slams his fist down and Jimmy barely moves out of the way in time, "So love is a funny thing, as though your souls are bound together like Love birds, one cannot live without the other while the other cannot die without its love. So, I am sure you'll see him again." Tears begin to fall upon her face more rapidly as Edd wept for the half of his heart that was no longer there, his chest feeling empty and hollow, "I know little one, it hurts," the burn flesh of her left hand caressed his cheek. "But I need you to do something for me," Jimmy was once again super heating Lumpy's body, having enough of this and seeing that his servant was damaged beyond usefulness, he takes his other hand and engulfs the area in flames destroying all three of them at once, then returns his attention back to Lumpy.

"What?"

"Drain me, take all you can from me, then go kill that mother fucker."

"Are you sure?"

"It is all I can do for you now," She pulls him in toward her neck, "Drink." Edd hesitates for a moment and hears Lumpy roar again, knowing the gentle giant was reaching his end he sinks his teeth into her neck and drinks deeply. Each swallow was an orgasm, each pull filled his limbs with strength, each ounce opened new doors to him that he didn't even know were there. He drank and drank until there was no more to drink and Angelica's body crumbled to ash in his arms, using another one of his powers Jimmy sends Lumpy's red hot body hurtling toward the wall where it shattered on impact.

"You weak pathetic fools, is that all you had," Jimmy bellowed to the walls then turned and began to make his way to the crypt that housed Lord Ventru. Reaching it he places his hands upon the stone slab that sealed it and began to push, he lurches forward as something hits him very hard in his back shoulder.

Looking down he sees a piece of wood sticking out of his chest that had just barely missed his heart, turning he looks toward the entrance way and sees Edd standing there, "Whoops, I missed." Jimmy brings forth the Bale fire once again and as it began to form a dragon Edd jumps the distance between them and brings his fist to bare against Jimmy's cheek knocking him back once again and dissipating the dragon.

"Why won't you just die already," Jimmy spat at him.

"You first," Edd retorted and then muttered a few words in Latin and sprung backwards to the center of the room, to Jimmy Edd's visage had change to one familiar to that of the angel of death, ominous and foreboding, to gaze upon it meant your certain doom. The edge of the room began to be engulfed itself in fire that swirled in a tornado like fashion, beginning to fill the room inwardly making its way slowly toward Edd from all sides. Jimmy pulls the piece of wood from his chest and closes the gap between them intent on impaling Edd in the heart so as to stop the swirling fiery death that closed in on him. Edd dodges him easily, knocking the piece of wood from his hands and into the fire, picking the shorter mage up off the ground by the neck he crushes his windpipe so that he could no longer speak therefore he could no longer cast. With rage in his eyes he bellows at Jimmy, "You will pay for the lives you took today, you will pay for the lives you planned to take tomorrow," Pulling him in close in preparation of tossing him, "and you will pay for the heart that you ripped from my chest."

He flings him forward tossing Jimmy into the fire, he watched with a heavy heart as the man tumbled in agony within the flames then slowly disappeared into nothing. Edd crumples to the floor and the spell dissipates, crawling on hands and knees he makes his way back to the last place he saw Kevin alive, laying there he cried for the remainder of his time awake before the sun began to force him to sleep. As sleep took him a pair of strong arms enveloped him and a familiar scent filled his nose, "I'm sorry babe," was whispered into his ear as he lost consciousness.

The next night right after the sun went down Edd awoke inside a crypt wondering how he got there, the memory of all that had transpired the night before crashing back into his mind as he curls up into a ball, his heart did not feel whole, his very being felt as though a big piece of itself was missing. Was what Angelica said true or just some small way of giving him comfort and easing his mind so he could do what needed to be done, since Lumpy was gone as well there was no real way of knowing for sure. He could hear a rustling sound out in the chamber but he did not care, he lay there and cried, if it was someone here to kill him so be it he would gladly embrace his death if it meant he could see Kevin once again. For that last part that he remembered just before he fell asleep felt so real, that voice was his that scent was his those arms were so familiar, it hurt even more remembering that sweet goodbye.

A tap on the lid, "Young one, it's time to get up," the voice was very rich with an unfamiliar accent.

Like a child Edd refused to acknowledge that the world existed still, 'I don't want to, leave me alone."

"I guess you lost someone last night," The man looked around the chamber, "I guessing a lot of people lost someone last night, and for what, this crotchety old man who lay here sleeping." Edd sniffled and wiped away the tears the continued to fall, "I understand, I have lost way too many friends and lovers in my lifetime, each one becoming a new gash upon my heart, but you will not honor them by laying in that coffin for all eternity, now will you?"

"No," Edd let out very softly.

"Then get up and take a step forward, I know you won't be able to do it today, but maybe tomorrow you can celebrate the love and memories you made together." He pushes open the crypt very gently and peeks in, "And if not then perhaps the next day, but you still have to take that first step."

He pushes the lid back even further and extends his hand out for Edd to take, the young Tremere did not know if he should or even if he could move just yet. But something in his heart told him he could trust this man and that he should listen to his words, grasping the hand offered he slowly pulls himself out of the crypt, "Thank you," he response weakly.

"You're welcome," He studies Edd intently for a moment then speaks, "My childer gave you a great gift last night, the gift of life and the means to grab it by the horns, and, a little piece of her still lives inside of you," he points to Edd's chest, "The rest is well, who knows, so don't squander her gift."

"And you are?"

"Most know me as Ventru,' the man bows to him, then looks up while still bowing, "And you are?"

"Edd," he looks at the man but didn't see a blood thirsty destroyer standing there as most vampires would tell it, "I'm not going to be your first morsel as you begin your rampage to drain the world dry am I?"

"No, no, I lay down for a few hundred year nap and every time its Gahanna this Gahanna that," he waves his arms around wildly in the air to emphasis his point, "You know how many times I have napped in my ten thousand years of life, hmm, to many, but you know when you're tired you're tired so what can you do." Taking Edd by the shoulder he leads him out of the crypt and up the stairs, "Now let's get you home, I know a man by the name of Youssef that can get you anywhere, he lives just a little ways north in Constantinople." Edd just shakes his head and sadly laughs at the man, legend and reality are way two different things.

The return trip aboard Angelica's private jet was especially ruff for him, for every minute felt like he was being pulled miles away from the last thing that reminded him of Kevin, and his heart grew heavy with that thought. As they crossed the solar terminator into the evening hours of the western side of the world he was once again forced to retreat into a coffin to fall asleep. As his eyes grew heavy he once again felt those strong arms wrap themselves around him, that familiar scent surrounded him and that deep voice whisper to him "I'm here babe, I'm not going anywhere." His dreams were filled with sweet kisses and gentle touches as the love of his life assured him of his love and whispered apologies for leaving him in his ear. "I love you so much Edd, I will find a way for us to be together again, I swear."

"I love you to Kevin, and I miss you so much," tears fell from Edd's cheeks as he slept.

"I miss you to Babe," a kiss to the forehead, "We'll be together soon, I promise."

As Edd woke up only three hours later once the sun went back down, the first thought to strike him was how is he going to tell Nat.

 **A/N- I'm so sorry guys I really am, believe me I am in tears over here trying to write this with blurred vision. And thank god I didn't lose this file for I didn't save it once until just now.**


	33. Love Song for a Vampire

Peach Creek by Night Chapter 33 – Love Song for a Vampire

 **A/N- This one is not based off of any of the original pen and paper games lore, this is just me fixing it ok, though one of my favorite vampire movies did inspire this fix. The title of this chapter is the Annie Lennox song that she wrote for Bram Stokers Dracula. Caitiff is a term that basically means you are clan less, so vampire society ostracizes you as the black sheep of the family. Come into these arms again and lay your body down.**

Nat was furious with the news of Kevin's death and raged against it for at least a decade before he finally calmed down, accepted it and stopped blaming Edd for his friend's death. Edd wasted no time in leaving the clan after his return from Turkey, with the new power bestowed upon him by Angelica he had nothing to fear from the Tremere and nothing to gain by staying. After Nat had finally let go of his rage, the two of them decided to separate all ties that they had formed in their afterlives, the memories that Peach Creek held for them were to bitter sweet to bear any longer. With Nat astride his hog and Edd upon Kevin's they left the city in search of a new home for themselves, never staying long in one place always being marked as caitiff as soon as they were recognized.

It has been three decades now since they left Peach Creek and four since Kevin's death, the dreams of Kevin holding him were still occurring, though they were not happening every day now, they have still become bitter reminder for Edd. He was always being reminded of his love but never really getting to touch him, each day that the dreams did happen, Kevin promises him that they will be reunited soon, but Edd never really gets any other hint that this was true. He has now started to doubt his sanity at this point, wondering if guilt and the sadness that was still buried deep in his heart were just playing tricks upon his mind and if he should just let Kevin go and try and find happiness elsewhere. Nat and Edd have grown rather close as time went by, Nat coming to fully understand why Edd was Kevin's everything in the last years of his life and how the choice Kevin made to save Edd's life was the only choice Kevin really had, any other would have been a betrayal of the love he had for Edd. Seeing Edd crying after he would dream of Kevin broke Nat's heart and he began to comfort him in hopes that Edd would realize that he was loved, maybe not by the one his heart yearned for but by someone that wanted to make him whole again.

Fifty years after Kevin's death and the dreams were becoming less and less frequent, perhaps occurring once a month at the most now, and Edd was wondering if his heart was accepting the fact that Kevin was never coming back or if the love that Nat was showing him had started to mend his heart. This love they had for one another was not a romantic love, no, it was more of a sense of caring for the others well being, of lifting each other up when they were down, they had become family to one another. Though in Nat's case Edd thought he could back off with the ass grabbing and lewd comments a little, but other than that they looked out for one another.

Sixty years since Kevin's death and Edd hasn't dreamt of him in at least five years now, Edd and Nat's devotion for one another has grown into an unbreakable bond, one that neither of them thought that god could even break. They were currently taking up residence in a nice log cabin in the woods, having a young ghoul name Jim watch over them as they slept in the hiding place under the floor board of the cabin. "Lemon Brook," all Edd could see was blinding white all around him and a familiar figure standing a little ways away, his image out of focus, "Find me in Lemon Brook." He could make out the red hair and signature chin, but are those glasses on his face, and what's up with the sweater vest and your hate? The image faded in and out, blurred around the edges and hard to discern, "Eddward find me, I'm here, I've made it, Lemon Brook," Where Edd thought to himself, "LEMON BROOK," Kevin yelled but the noise echoed off the nonexistent walls as though they were miles apart.

The sun goes down and Edd's eyes shoot open and he pops the boards off their hiding place quickly, climbing out of the hole, "We have to go to Lemon Brook tonight."

"But that's about a hundred miles away if not more," Nat said yawning as he slowly climbed to his feet.

"I don't care."

"What's so important in Lemon Brook? Edd gives him a knowing look, "Another dream Edd really?"

"You can stay if you want Nat, but I'm going," Edd was busy packing all that he needed to take with him, "The dream was different this time, he's calling me."

"And what do you plan if he is there, snatch him and run, you know what the Camarilla will do if they catch you." Nat's eyes spoke of great fear for Edd and what he knew the man was planning.

"Fuck them, weren't not associated with them anymore, let their laws be damned," Edd finished his packing and slung the saddle bag over his shoulder and started for the door.

Nat grabs him by the arm and looks into his eyes imploringly, "You know they won't see it that way, we are all their children in their eyes."

"Do you think Daniel might help us?" Edd pondered tapping his lip with his finger.

"He might," Nat said hopefully and grabbed his stuff and headed out the door, giving instruction to Jim to meet them in Summerville in a week's time. But If they don't show, then he is to contact Daniel at this number and he will fix him up with another donor.

The trip to Lemon Brook was filled with nervous anticipation for Edd, each mile his heart felt like it was beating faster, each sunrise a delay and a new dream urging him forward. Only finding respite as they pulled up to the appointed biker bar they were to meet Daniel at, dropping their kickstands they dismount only to be greeted by a familiar voice, "EDD, NAT," and the blonde Toreador tackled them both wrapping her arms around their necks.

"Nazz, darling it's been a minute," Nat said as he squeezed her tightly.

"I missed you both so much," She looks from Nat to Edd, "Are you sure it's him?"

"Pretty damn sure," Edd said, ever since draining Angelica of her blood he has taken on some of her characteristics, and thus his vocabulary has become more colorful.

"Then son, we shouldn't keep you from your destiny," Daniel said standing by a familiar vehicle, "She'll be here ready to smuggle you out of the city." He taps the van that so many years ago Nat had used to smuggle them around to different hiding places in Peach Creek. "She's old but with our tender loving care she will still get you places." Seeing Edd's expression and his longing look at the bike he had just dismounted Daniel adds, "Don't worry one of the boys will take real good care of her, and make sure she meets you at the rendezvous."

"Cool," Edd said now reassured that his prized possession was safe and in good hands.

Daniel mounts his bike and taps the back seat, "Hope on boy, can't keep your true love waiting now can we." Edd jumps on to the back of the bike and they took off with Nat following behind them, he guided them through the city letting his heart show him the way, coming up to Lemon Brook University and stopping in front of the library, his heart told him Kevin was inside.

The three dismounted and snuck up to the windows to peered inside, spotting a young man in his early twenties pouring over a text book preparing himself for his midterms. He had red hair tucked under a red quiz bowl hat, black square glass adorn his face, white dress shirt with a green sweater vest over it. "I don't know, it looks like him but there is something off about it," Nat says skeptically.

"It's him I know it," Edd said more harshly then he intended.

"So who should do the deed," Daniel asked.

"I will," Edd stated matter-of-factly, "That way if we are caught I'm the one who suffers the punishment, after all it was my idea."

"He's coming," Nat says shrilly.

"I hope your right about this," Daniel claps Edd on the shoulder, "If not it's another caitiff Tremere we have to worry about."

"It's him trust me," Edd said smoothly, the doors to the front of the library open and the young red head exits the building and heads in their direction, why he went this way he wasn't sure for his dorm was in the opposite direction, just something in his heart told him to do so.

As soon as he passed, Edd jumps out and grabs him covering his mouth with his hand and drags him into the bushes and out of sight, sinking his teeth into the boys neck he draws quickly upon the open wound, listening to his heart so as to not make it stop. When he felt the boy was sufficiently drained of blood he bites his own wrist and feeds him from it, as it was for him all those years ago the boy did not want to drink at first, but once he had wiggled a little past the boys lips his desire for the blood had changed. As he was drawing upon the wound Edd could feel the pleasure of the act hit him, everything from the vulgar needful sounds the red head was making to the desire to give him more flooding his mind, make him as strong as you can was the thought that played over and over in his head.

After what felt like an eternity the boy had finally had his fill of the blood and Edd's wound had closed, looking down at the red head through clouded eyes filled with tears of joy he speaks, "Hello, pumpkin." Why the name fit was anyone guess but it was instantly Edd's favorite name for the boy that lay in his arms.

Looking up Kevin said one word, "Babe," and all knew that Edd's feeling about him was correct. The red head wrapped his arms around Edd and kissed him passionately trying to pour all his emotions into that one kiss.

"Come on," Daniel said, "There will be time enough for that when were all safe."

Helping the two dazed lovers off the ground they quickly made their way to the bikes, Kevin behind Nat and Edd behind Daniel, once firmly aboard they drove off hastily out of the University. The whole trip Kevin could not take his eyes off Edd as they made their way down the back roads of the city toward the van, it was as though two halves had been made whole again, the universe having been put back into alignment as the two lovers hearts beat once again in time with each other.

Parking they quickly change vehicles, the lovers safely tucked away in the hiding place within the van and Nat behind the wheel with Daniel riding shotgun, they drove off as the bikes were driven in another direction to meet up with the once again in Summerville. "Are you in pain?" Edd asks as he held Kevin close.

"Not anymore," the red head reassured him and placed a gentle chaste kiss upon his lips, "I have you again and I am happy."

"So what's it like?"

"What do you mean? Rebirth? Well to put it simply I am both of us, I have all of Barr's memories and also all of Anderson's as well. So it's a bit confusing to say the least, I mean how many times do you get to have your twenty first birthday after all."

"So you're not going to be the same as before then I take it?"

"Are you with Angelica running around in your head?"

"So you know about that?" Edd was a little taken aback by this, Kevin was dead before he drained her so how would he know, and yes he did have moments where he felt more like her then himself.

"Don't ask me how I know, but I do, the information's all there," He lets out a sigh and then continues, "Look I'm still me and your still you, we just have a little extra added on to us, it has been sixty something years you know, so we were going to change a little either way you look at it, nothing stays the same. My heart is still yours as I know yours is still mine."

Edd would have to agree with him on this, though they had changed in more ways than one they were still the same deep down inside. Their love was still strong for one another, and that will never change, not until the earth stopped spinning and the stars fell into the sea, and even then their hearts would still beat eternally for the other. And as they rode off into the moon set they let each other know how much that had not changed as they whispered their eternal devotions into each other's ears, and planted sweet promises of love upon the other's lips.

The End?

 **A/N- God, I hope that was an acceptable fix for all of you, I know I probably scared the hell of at least a few of you with that death scene, but now here we are the final chapter, probably be a bonus chapter or two in the future so keep your eyes open for those.**

 **Come into these arms again and set this spirit free.**


	34. The Primum Mobile

Peach Creek by Night Chapter 34 – Bonus – The Primum Mobile

 **A/N- The Primum Mobile is the ninth sphere in Dante Paradiso, where the Angels reside and is moved directly by God. Its motion causes all things it encompasses to move. It is the last plane of existence within the physical universe, thus making it the beginning and the end for all things. Thank you Dshell99, Lover-of-Sleep, Hazelbaum, and Sybrann for allowing me to use bits and pieces of your stories within, I can only hope that this chapter does you justice.**

The fires consumed him and his body was shed, the ash burning up within the heat of the flames leaving nothing behind but a chard mark upon the floor. He feels weightless and begins to rise, hearing the crash of Lumpy's rock like body slamming into the floor where Cromwell stood, stopping the flames. Turning his head and upper body to look in the direction he once stood, he sees Edd crawling with a tear stained face to the black spot that marked his final resting place. The last thought that crossed his mind was that he wished he had once last moment in this world to tell Edd that he was sorry for leaving him that he had never intended to abandon him.

And in a flash the world was gone, the veil to this plane of existence is pulled back from his eyes and he wakes as though from a dream to find that he had been slumbering underneath a great oak tree which sat on top a grassy hill that ran beside a babbling broke. The stars where out and the moon was bright, and laying there in his arms was Edd being the little spoon, Kevin wrapped his arms back around his love and whispered "I'm sorry babe," and kissed the back of his neck but Edd did not stir, he remained fast asleep. From behind him he could hear a gentle humming, the song was familiar to him and a flash of memory comes back to him, it was of Edd and himself as they slow danced to Georgia on my Mind as it played on their radio within their one bedroom apartment. The year was 1942 and it was the night before Kevin was to ship out for basic training to go join the war against the Germans, Edd was fearful for his life and he was comforting his love by dancing the night way.

Standing Kevin turns to where the humming was coming from and sees a loan figure sitting upon a park bench surrounded by fireflies as she wrote in a notebook with a feather quill. Her dress was black silk with crows feathers along the collar, the cut of her dress showed her ample bosom off, her long black hair hung loosely off her shoulders and down her back. He walks up to her slowly, her attention to her writing broken by a notification from her phone as the Final Fantasy fanfare plays, she looks up from her work and retrieves the device and as she did so noticed him for the first time, "Hello darling, it's so nice of you to join me," scooting over on the bench she asks, "Would you like to sit down Kevin?"

"No I think I'll stand, thank you though,"

"Suit yourself darling," She opens her phone and laughs a little to herself, then begins to type a response. Looking up she sees the confusion on Kevin's face and extends her hand, "I'm sorry darling how rude of me, I'm Shara Monique Sumner, but you can call me Auntie Shara or just Auntie if you like."

Kevin extends his hand and brushes a firefly that was passing by, suddenly an explosion of memories enter his head. It was back a little further from where he had been roughly around the early 2000's when he and Edd were in high school together, they were doing a play with the local LGBT theater group, Romeo and Juliette he believed it was, Edd was playing Juliette and Kevin was Mercutio. The memories begin to jumble back and forth as thought they were fading, and the last part of it that he recalls was Edd talking, "I want to tell you my truth-," the name Alice reverberating in his head as the memories fade.

"What was that?" Kevin stumbled a few steps as Shara grabs his hand to steady him.

"Boy that one packed a wallop, here maybe you should sit down after all." Guiding the still dazed Kevin to take a seat she explains, "Well you see your dead," looking him over she sees that he didn't react badly to the news, "which I'm guessing you have already figured out, these little guys," she waves her hand to indicate the fireflies, "House all your past present and future memories, well in honesty they hold both you and Edd's." She points to where Edd was still sleeping under the oak tree.

Kevin felt steadier now, "Why is he still asleep?"

"He's still alive darling," She pats him on the knee comfortingly, "This is your OTP darling," he looked confused, "Organized Transit Position, a nexus if you would, it is where the two of you can stay and relax without having to worry about the dramas and feels of the world for as long as you want. Or both of you can catch a firefly together and fall asleep then relive all the joys and pains that life has to give you, for what is light without the dark, joy without the sadness, pleasure without the pain." She cocks a brow at him as she gave him a side glancing look, "Meaningless fluff I tell you."

Kevin stands and walks once more to Edd's side followed closely by Shara, kneeling down he makes himself comfortable once again and wraps his arms around Edd and whispers, "I'm here babe, I'm not going anywhere." He kissed Edd's cheek and once again apologized for leaving him alone in the world, "I love you so much Edd, I will find a way for us to be together again, I swear."

To Kevin and Shara's surprise Edd rolled over and nuzzled his face into Kevin's chest, "I love you to Kevin, and I miss you so much," a tear falls from the boys eyes, but they did not open.

Kevin's voice was cracking as he spoke next, "I miss you to Babe," a kiss to the forehead, "We'll be together soon, I promise."

No response came from the boy that lay upon the grass, Kevin shots up and wipes the tear from his cheek not looking in Shara's direction, a young girl runs over to them and hands Shara a piece of paper, "Look Auntie, see what I have done." The girl was of Latin American descent with long black hair and the most beautiful of smiles upon her face.

Looking over the piece of paper Shara smiles deeply and then hugs the girl, "That was beautiful Sleep my darling, I squealed." Looking back over to the red head Shara motions for Kevin to join them, and with an arm around the both of them lead them off and down the hill. Sitting at the base of the hill side upon a blanket were three more individuals, an African American woman in a black Chinese dress with a red dragon upon it with matching Gucci shoes who Shara introduced as Dshell, a young Caucasian male with a black and green pin stripped beanie on top his head wearing a white t-shirt that said Pretty Boy in bold red letters Shara introduced him as Trevor. And finally a voluptuous woman of Latin American descent with beautifully highlighted brown hair who Shara introduced as Hazel.

After the introductions were made they beckon Kevin to join them upon the blanket, the red head looked off into the distance trying to figure out how he was going to make his promise to Edd a reality. The five individuals were busy talking amongst themselves about current shenanigans that were taking place, or some drama bomb that had just went off in some story they all were following on one form of social media or another. Dshell brings Kevin's attention back to the group, "Kev, I'm sure you have a lot of questions you would like to ask us, so why don't you go ahead and start with the most important one to you."

"How do I get back to Edd?"

"Well darling," Shara chimes in, "The way it has always worked is that the two of you catch a firefly together, see if that is the life you want to experience then fall asleep under the oak tree while holding the little bug in both your hands, and poof your back to life and back to reality, with no memory of anything that has happened before."

"So how does that help me if I can't remember anything?"

"Well, seeing as it's a supernatural tale it.." Shara begins.

But was cut off by Dshell, "Gurl, no spoilers please."

"Sorry," She looks downcast as her excitement had gotten the best of her, "But he needs to know something or is he just going to sit here for all eternity while Edd lives forever."

They all looked to Shara and then to Kevin then back to Share and in unison say, "You better fix this," then tapered off to individuals talking about their feels and shenanigans.

"So as I was saying, being as its supernatural, there is a chance that you might retain or regain your memories, seeing how it is only one of you going back instead of both you at the same time." She was rubbing her chin with her thumb and forefinger as she thought about it, "But we won't know until the time comes and finally see where the wind takes us."

"So how do I go about this," The confusion on his face was evident.

"Well just catch one, let the memory play like it did before when you touch one, and if it's the one you want then go lay down beside Edd and fall asleep," Shara explained.

"Sounds easy enough," Kevin stood back up and started up the hill.

"How long do you think it's going to take him?" Trevor asks.

"O Hazel, give me a number between 1 and 100," Shara asks excitedly.

"3," Dshell chimes in.

"I asked Hazel," to which the girl responded with 60, "OO I like that," and Shara makes a note of it.

"I'm betting on a mass amount of feels before he finally succeeds," Sleep added.

Kevin stands close to the bench and holds out his hand, waiting for one of the fireflies to come close to him, they didn't seem to be scared of him at all, more like they wanted to be caught. When one lands upon the tip of his finger he is drawn into a series of memories about Edd losing contact with his parents, Edd breaking his arm and having to get it reset, his father beating him to an inch of his life and being saved by Edd wielding a crowbar, it all started to go fast forward through a war, the birth of a child and finally their marriage. The firefly leaves his hand and he lands on his ass on the bench breathing heavily, thinking shit my feels.

Determined he stands again after a few moments to regain his composure and reaches out his hand, another one lands and this time he was surrounded by a multitude of different friends, some new some old. As slowly he learned that keeping his relationship with Edd his little secret and only treating him as a friend in public was the wrong choice. Years of make ups and break ups between them lifted his heart to the highest of heights only to rip it to shreds and send it plummeting back down to earth again. There was the birth of his son Tony, the death of his son's neglectful mother along with Edd helping to ensure the boys health and well being. The memories fade as the bug leaves his hand and he steadies himself from the disorientation, out of the corner of his eye he sees Edd roll over, and he decides he would let the other half of his heart know that he was working on a way back to him. Wrapping his arms around Edd he whispers to him and Edd cuddles up to his chest, "I'm coming babe, just hang in there, I'll be there soon."

Day after day he tried a different firefly, day after day different images would bombard his mind. On the advice from Sleep he would take a day to rest every once in a while and join them down at the creek for a little light conversation, and to ensure them that he was doing alright. But in truth each time he wrapped his arms around Edd and whispered his promises to the man, his heart grew heavier, wondering if he would ever be able to make this a reality or if he was just lying to the both of them to spare them the pain of their situation.

Returning to his work he kept trying to find the correct memory, "Your heart will know which one is the right one," Dshell told him trying to encourage him to keep on going, "It sometimes takes awhile to get it right." A new bug lands on his finger and images flood his mind of the both of them standing over Nazz's hospital bed, she had just had her appendix removed and Kevin was feeling rather guilty for having missed the call, all because he was courting Edd the previous night while a black out swept across the cul-de-sac.

The next one landed almost immediately after that one left and Kevin sees himself waking up to a blaring alarm clock while snuggling an old Jean Jacket, he remembers that the dream he was having was about their summer of love before Edd disappeared on him to go to god only knows where, for he hadn't heard a word from him in years. That bug leaves his hand and he is floor from the two simultaneous memories. But he had to perceiver he wasn't even aware of how many years it had been since he had arrived, time didn't seem to change around here, the sun never rose, it was always night and the moon was bright. When he asked the others about it, Shara responded with, "Because he is asleep still, time won't move forward around here until the both of you are either asleep or awake again."

Trudging on the next one was of him and Edd in mid coitus in Kevin's dorm room, Edd's moans being stifled by a jawbreaker Kevin had put in his mouth, in a attempt to not disturb the neighbors. Another and Kevin is buying a blueberry muffin from a very cute plus sized Edd, yet another and Kevin is kicking Edd in the temple outside of a party and Eddy tackles him to the ground a moment later to beat the crap out of him.

Another and they are mermaids, another and they are being tortured to death in the blistering cold, another and he's the dork and Edd's the bully, then another and another and another. There didn't seem to be an end to this and he didn't even know when the last time was that he even talked to Edd at this point, his mind was solely on the task of getting back to him. Then there it was, he found it, his heart screamed at him to clinch his hand and keep that one right where it was, upon doing so his vision clears of the memories and he is grasping the tiny little bug in his closed fist.

Going over to lie down beside Edd he kept the bug close to him as he wrapped his arms around the boy he loved and closed his eyes. The five friends watched as the stars began to move again in the night sky, "So, how many years was that again," Dshell asks while sipping her tea.

"Roughly around 60 darling," Shara answered and took a bite of her apple turnover, "Come on, you know you liked it."

"One word, shenanigans," was all that Dshell said.

As Kevin's eyes closed he was met with a bright white light and what looked like Edd standing before him, somehow he knew where he was going and screamed it to his love, "Lemon Broke," The image of Edd was out of focus but the beanie atop his head told Kevin that it was him, "Find me in Lemon Brook." The man was wearing a red T-shirt and what appeared to be a leather jacket and black pants, the image was fading in and out and was hard to see, "Eddward find me, I'm here, I've made it, Lemon Brook." He hears a distinct where come from Edd, "Lemon Brook," and it was gone the next thing he sees is a doctor holding him up and smacking his naked butt to make him cry out and take his first breath. He was presented to the two people who were his mother and father, from this day forward he would have to walk his own path until their roads meet again.

Shara snaps her fingers as she remembers something, "Damn it, should I have told him that time and space has no meaning here? O well no helping it now, I'm sure he'll figure it out, he's a smart boy."

 **A/N- Thank you all once again for all your support and for allowing me to do this chapter, I hope you all enjoyed it, and I can't wait to bring you more feels.**


	35. Bonus - What Dreams May Come

Peach Creek by Night Chapter 35 – Bonus - What Dreams May Come

 **A/N- Bonus chapter for Dshell99, enjoy. Malkavian's are the mad men of the Camarilla, they have the ability to increase your emotional state, inflict psychosis upon their victims and physically manifest your most inner demons. Plank acts as Jonny's Eyes of Chaos** **which when used Gain insight into the nature of something through seemingly random patterns. Karen Melinda Marion-Rockwell belongs to Dshell99. Warnings- Violence, bullying, language and death, are my horns showing yet Dshell99?**

Dr. Jonathan Grove stepped out of his blue Chevy Cruze in the parking lot of Pear Cities Correctional Facility which was located on the outskirts of the city just a few miles away from the mental hospital he currently was working at. It wasn't unheard of for him or his colleagues to be called to the prison on short notice or at odd hours to do a routine physic evaluation on a new arrival, the prison having its own mental health ward for the more dangerous mentally ill patients. His special circumstances making him the on call doctor during the night time hours for both the prison and the hospital. These two places subsidized his income, only being able to operate at night made it where he could only have a certain type of cliental for his private practice, thus only ever really having a small amount of patients. He didn't mind this really for the prison and the hospital also provided him with his dinner, for who would believe a mentally ill patient or prisoner suffering from delusions over a doctor anyway, that is if they even remembered him feeding on them in the first place.

Closing the door to his car he pulls out the file and skims over its contents as he walked toward the entrance, the patients name was a Karen Melinda Marion-Rockwell, _"_ _Interesting last name, I wonder if she is related to Edd?"_ He pondered but shrugged it off as coincidence or perhaps a distant relative, then continued, recent transfer from another prison where she was serving a life sentence for the brutal mutilation of her infant son. The reason for her transfer was due to her unruly behavior and constant infighting with another prisoner, so for both their safety she was moved to this facility, due to her history of violent and lethal behavior. A warning was attached, the prisoner has become quite adept at hiding weapons upon herself and caution should be used when in close proximity to her. Not that he had any real reason to fear such a warning, he was practically immortal wasn't he, if what Gaius had told him was correct anyways.

"Jonny," A muffled voice was heard from his bag.

"Not now Plank," he called to his wooden friend quietly as he neared the front door and opened it.

"You should really rethink who this person is, Jonny," the object called to him again, Jonny only shushed him and set the bag down on the floor beside him once he reached the desk.

"Good evening Chuck, how's the wife," Jonny picked up the pen to sign in.

"She's good doctor," Chuck reached over and brought out a visitors badge for the man before him, "I see they still got you working these weird hours."

"What can I say, I'm a vampire by nature," Flashing a smile to indicate it was meant as a joke, the guard lets out an uneasy laugh.

Taking the badge he clips it to his coat and steps over to the gate where another guard stood to take all his metal objects. Putting them all in the tray he places his bag on the belt so it could be x-rayed, then steps through the metal detector, "I see you still got plank with you," the guard looking at the monitor stated.

"Wouldn't leave home without him," he picks up his items out of the tray and then his bag then heads toward the gate as the buzzer sounds and the bars slide open. He knew where he was headed with little guidance, he had been down these halls so many times in the past couple of months that they were like his second home now. The guard who accompanied him was only a formality, for his safety the warden would say, if only they knew that the guard was the one who needed protection, not him. He often laughed to himself about how easily frightened mortals were of him, most would try and hide it behind a smile on their face, or with nervous ticks and avoiding his gaze, but he knew that it was there. That little bit of primordial fear that all creatures get when they are face to face with their predator, subconsciously knowing that any wrong move on their part would spell their demise. In private this small amount of laughter would quickly turn in to hysterics, that would last anywhere from ten minute to an hour. His grounding point to reality was plank, he would help Jonny keep his head in the here and now, or guide him in the right direction, though it was an inanimate object and thus only was more proof of his psychosis, it helped keep him stable in the eyes of the world.

Reaching the door to the examination room his escort unlocked it and swung it open for him, inside the room stood another guard keeping watch on the patient to insure she didn't hurt herself or lay in ambush on anyone who entered. "You can leave us," Jonny motioned toward the two guards as he entered the room and took in the woman sitting at the table. Seeing their usual disbelief that this small man would wanted to be left alone with a violent offender, he added turning his head in their direction, "I'll call you if I need anything," and they finally took the hint and closed the door behind them as they left, locking it.

Sitting his bag down on the floor beside his chair he took a seat across from her and opened her file, "Good evening Ms…"

"MRS. Rockwell," She retorted.

"It says here that your divorced, that's understandable considering the circumstances of your incarceration."

"That folder is nothing but lies," she spits out as she motioned toward the pile of paperwork in front of him, there it was her distrust and most notably her fear, was it a fear of him or what he thought of her?

"Jonny, look closer," Planks muffled voice came from his bag. Giving the woman a once over he saw a tapestry of events in her life, all jumbled together, her emotions at the forefront blocking his view of the events. Fear, mistrust, paranoia, self hate and doubt, sadness, loneliness and a constant need for perfection.

"Let's take a deep breath," he does the action himself to demonstrate for her, "And slowly let it out and calm down."

She did as she was instructed to do, and to her surprise all her anxieties and fears seemed to melt away. Unbeknownst to her Jonny had done a little trick so he could remove those emotions from the equation that way he could get a better picture of what Plank wanted him to see. "I'm not here to judge you," her childhood wrought with bullying and a family that didn't care about her emotional state, "I'm here to help you," a marriage, the birth of her child and his mutilation at her hands, "Get," that child all grown up and with his girlfriend paying his mother a visit "Better."

This is Eddward's mother, he couldn't help the fit of laughter that was quickly building itself up in his stomach and a few escaped his lips as he pondered this. This is the woman who gave his friend a very terrible start in life, this is the woman who was suppose to love and nurture him but instead cut into his head to make sure everything was working correctly. The fates have landed her into his talon like clutches, "Jonny," so he could make right what had gone so wrong all those years ago, "Jonny! FOCUS!" Plank called out to him roughly snapping him back into reality and helping him calm the laughter that threatened to overtake him, "Try and help her, so Edd can have closure." Should he help her, or should he snatch her up and drain her dry, "No Jonny, what would the guards think about that, it would be kind of hard to explain that one don't you think."

He contained his laughter as she looked on perplexed, but yet still unfeelingly, "Alright," he said to Plank but she took it as though he was addressing her, "Where to begin?"

"The past Jonny, it's always best to start at the beginning."

"Right you are buddy," With the discovery of who she was he didn't care if she noticed his oddities, his reputation would withstand her scrutiny, pulling out a pocket watch and began to swing it as he instructed her, "So MS. Rockwell, I want you to stare at this watch and tell me about your childhood." He emphasized the Ms. to make sure she understood that he thought she had no place in Edd's life.

As she spoke he tapped his finger upon the desk and to her perception the room faded around them, "It was like any other I guess, I grew up in a small community with strong religious beliefs, the usual sibling squabbles nothing really special."

Their surroundings shift and they are at her childhood schoolyard, and a young girl with pigtails stood alone by the swing set as a boy ran past her, pulling on her hair while yelling, "You stink," at her. "You were a studious child weren't you, which put you at odds with the other children?" She affirms this as the images shift to more acts of bullying from the other kids, "I think we should explore how this made you feel." He flips the pen in his right hand through his fingers and her anxieties and sadness over what she was seeing and remembering came into play, "How did it make you feel?"

"Alone and worthless," this sadness was so much worse then she had ever remembered it being before, it was as though he was turning her emotions up and down to get his desired effect on her.

"How did your parents react to you being bullyed?"

Her eyes glaze over, "They didn't seem to really care,"

As the young girl in the illusion was being knocked to the ground the image shifts to her childhood home, her mother in the kitchen cooking dinner and the little girl at the table. "You need to keep your chin up Karen, if you don't let them see you hurting they will grow bored of it and loose interest."

"And this made you feel?"

"Like I was adrift at sea with no life line," she wipes a tear away that was threatening to fall.

"And what was your reaction to that?"

"I kept my nose in a book and studied harder," the image shifts again to the lonely girl in her room studying as her sister played outside with friends, "I was going to show them that I wasn't worthless."

He tapped his finger at the edge of his lip, "So your reaction to being bullied was to shut out the world, instead of attempting to have human interactions as a child you built a wall around yourself."

"They hurt me," more images of her being bullied by the other kids, this time as a teenager, her mother's words ringing false in her ears as one of the phantoms called her ugly. "And I wasn't going to let them do it anymore."

"Life is painful, Ms. Rockwell, but it's how you deal with that pain that helps define who you are as a person," he gathered up his belongings and stuffed the folder back into his bag. "I'm going to recommend that we continue our sessions at a later date Ms. Rockwell, until then you will be escorted to your new residence within this fine establishment," he banishes the illusion, picked up his bag and stepped over to the door.

Knocking on the door the guard opens it, Dr. Grover leans in and whispers something to the individual, but Karen's attention was not upon them, but the two figures that stood behind them in the hall. It was shocking that they were there of all places, the worst of her high school bullies and they looked as though they hadn't aged a day since she last saw them in school. The two girls looked at her with wicked grins upon their faces, as they laughed amongst themselves and whispered silently in each other's ears while looking in her direction. Dr. Grover leaves a moment later, through the door, blocking her view of her bullies for a moment and took one final look in her direction and smiles at her, she thought for a moment that he knew that the two were standing there, and he was enjoying it.

"Come on Ms. Rockwell it's time to go," the two guards stated as they entered the room, she backs up against the wall, looking at the two apparitions in the hall.

"AH poor frightened Karen," the blonde coed, "We aint going to hurt ya," the guard grabs her by the arms.

"This isn't real, this isn't real," she fought against their grip upon her arms but was unsuccessful.

"We just want to talk," the brunette this time, "Catch up on old times." They began to drag her out the door and down the hall to the ward and her east facing room.

The entire trip there Karen was being pummeled by spit wades the girls, the gum they use to throw in her hair, the old taunts they used to say in school about how she looked or the few boys she dated. All the while listening to their laughter and what sounded like the laughter of others that surrounded her unseen. Placing her in her room, Karen was relieved when she saw the two of them did not enter with her but stood outside the door as it closed. Backing up she sits upon her bed and lets out a sigh of relief and turns to lay her head down upon her pillow, running into the screaming face of the blonde as she went to lay down. Screaming herself she falls off the bed and backs up against the wall and averting her eyes away from the blonde to see the brunette crawling across the wall on all fours toward her, stopping next to her face, "How's that son of yours?"

The blonde's body contorts into a reverse crab walk, "Rich and successful I'd wager," the features of the two girls were slowly shifting into something more demonic in visage. The blonde scurries over to her and her head unnaturally twists so it was upright while her body remained as it was, "He is out there helping people," she rears up inches from Karen's face, " WHILE YOU'RE STUCK IN HERE FOR HURTING THOSE YOU WERE SUPPOSE TO PROTECT!"

The brunette lays down upon the wall placing her head on Karen's shoulder, "She doesn't care about that, you feel justified in what you did because he is successful." She turns and grabs the collar of Karen's shirt, "LIKE IT"S ALL YOUR DOING, AS THOUGH HE WOULDN'T BE A SUCCESS IF YOU HADN'T CUT HIM." All Karen could do at this point was whimper into her hands and try to not scream.

"YOU'RE A FAILURE," the blonde again, Karen was trying to keep her eyes away from the two of them but where she would look they would be right there in her vision. "How easily you were REPLACED."

"It only took your husband 3 months of dating to decide on her."

"And how many YEARS before he asked you?"

"You're wrong he loved me," Karen whispered.

"I wonder if he had his only little game of bachelor going on behind your back."

"And you were just the last man standing."

"YOU"RE WRONG," she screamed, "WE WERE EVERYTHING TO EACHOTHER," she thrashed at the air and hit nothing but the wall, "YOU"RE LIERS, THIS ISN"T REAL." The door swings open and two men and a nurse enter the room, Karen continues to thrash screaming this isn't real as they took her over to her bed and strapped her down to it, a cuff at each wrist and ankle and a strap across her waist.

Though restrained Karen could still struggle, "HOLD HER STILL," the nurse called as she tapped the air out of the syringe. The two orderlies did as they were instructed, "this will help you relax," the nurse said to Karen as she jabbed the needle in her shoulder and pushed the plunger down.

Karen was still thrashing as the three left the room again but was quickly becoming sedate as the medicine was fast acting, as her eyes started to close the blonde tapped her forehead, "You won't get rid of us that easily, we'll be waiting for you," she taps her forehead again, "In there."

"Pleasant dreams," the brunette calls after her and laughs.

Karen spent the day mostly sedated, trouble with dreams of demons devouring her soul, each time the medicine would wore off she would wake screaming and be confronted by the two in reality as well as her dreams. Dr. Grove walked into the prison wearing black gloves that evening, the irritation to his skin from being exposed to the sunlight was maddening. How silly he was to meet his old friend during the daylight hours, but it was really the only time his friend could see him, he had to look after his son during the night time hours and Jonny did not really having the time to spare before work. He had been lucky, however, that Edd hadn't noticed his skin blistering instantly from the contact with the daylight, the pain as his flesh healed from the wound was a bit unlucky and had him on edge.

Checking in quickly he made his way to the examination room and as he waited impatiently for his patient he unplugs the one CCTV camera and sits down, "Jonny what are you going to do?" Planks voice was a little concerned for his friend.

"I'm going to get to the bottom of this, no more fucking around," the irritation was noticeable in his voice as the pain in his hands spiked from the gloves rubbing against his skin.

"Then what?"

Jonny hadn't thought about it, but his nature was kicking in, he needed blood now, not only was it his natural thirst kicking in but it would also help him heal from his injury, "I'll end this."

The door opens and a very frightened Karen is lead into the room by two guards, her wrists and feet shackled together, sitting her down they lock her wrists to the table and leave the room as Jonny thanked them. Once the door was closed Jonny deadened the mind of the guard outside so he was in a mild catatonic state, he would stand there at the door but would not be aware of what was going on inside until Jonny saw fit to lift the affect. Turning he faces Karen, "You two have served your purpose and can go as well," He waves his arm dismissively and the phantoms vanish, "Now let's get down to the nitty gritty shall we," he walks over to the table and sits upon the corner to Karen's left. Looking the woman over he sees a frightened person who was groggy from the drugs they had been pumping into her all day, just the way he wanted her, "Why did you do it?"

"What?"

He slams his hand upon the table making her jump, "YOU KNOW WHAT." She kept her gaze upon him, half way expecting his face to melt off his bones and some horrible sight to replace it, "WHY DID YOU MUTALATE MY FRIEND?"

She answers meekly, "I had to be certain."

"OF WHAT?"

"That he was going to be perfect," a smack to her face and her whole body along with the chair she was in topples to the ground, her wrists still connected to the table.

"Your love was all that he needed," Jonny spat, "To ensure he came out just as god intended him," he reaches down and yanks both her and the chair back up into a sitting position easily. "You were a poison on his life and will continue to be as long as you live," He grabs her by the throat with one hand and lifts her to her feet and off them, "But I think we can rectify that," and he sinks his teeth into her neck drinking heavily upon her life sustaining blood. Pull after pull upon the artery and her heart raced, the fear of what was happening to her fueling this accelerated heart beat, this only pushed more blood toward his awaiting mouth.

"Jonny, remember what Gaius said," Plank called out to him imploringly.

A vision of his teacher explaining the fundamentals comes into his mind, the man who thought he was Caligula was a great leader of their clan in Peach Creek and wise beyond Jonny's years. "To kill a mortal in cold blood will loosen the chains of the beast, and we Malkavian's already have a precarious hold upon the creature as is. Do not allow even one chain to be removed, for a Malkavian with no morals is a dangerous thing, and one we cannot tolerate."

He breaks his hold from the woman, but it was already too late, her heart beat was slowing and if he let her be she would die. Fears of not only losing control of the beast flooded his mind but discovery as well, "What have I done?"

"To break the masquerade," Gaius's voice playing in his mind again, "Is death."

Quickly he bites his wrist and feeds his blood to the woman in his arms as he whispered in her ear, "Do not think I am doing you a kindness, you will still get your just ends." She sucked upon his wrist greedily, his only saving grace in this affect was that he was outside the purview of the prince and creating a fledgling without permission would hopefully go unnoticed. Feeling her heart beat gain strength again he removed his wrist from her and placed his hand on her head, her eyes role back as her body began to change and his desire took affect, her mind dulled and she was in a drug like state much like the one they left her in when she arrived in the room. Sitting her down in the chair he removed his gloves and the burns on his hands were fully healed which would mean the burns on his arms were as well, tucking his gloves in his bag he walks over to the door and releases the guard form his spell. Knocking, the door is opened, "I can't get much work done with her in this state, take her back to her room and make sure she is restrained for the remainder of the night."

Leaving the room and heading back to his car he made his way back home, hoping all the while that Gaius wouldn't notice the new comer to the web and if he did that her lobotomy would stop him from prying into who she was. His hope was that if noticed Gaius would think she was some new Sabot Malkavian freshly made to be used as cannon fodder in some skirmish far away from them. The guards followed Dr. Grove's orders to the letter, taking Karen back to her room and strapping her down once again, she lay there most of the night wracked with pain as her body changed from mortal to immortal, her mind unable to express this to the outside world.

As the horizon began to light up her body started to drift off to sleep, in a groggy haze she could hear Jonny, "My Childer your fate is sealed," She looks over to the window and sees him leaning against the wall looking out on the grounds, "It's ironic don't you think that they put you in a east facing room." He looks over at her and smiles, pushing off the wall he walks over to the bed and sits next to her, "Don't worry it will all be over soon, you won't have to concern yourself about fear or pain or your sadness ever again." Brushing her hair aside she could swear that she felt him though her sense told her he wasn't in the room, "But as a parting gift I thought I should let you know that you're a grandmother," his smile deepened, "Edd and Marie had a beautiful baby boy who is about to start kindergarten soon, Edd's consolation out of all of this is that his son will never be tainted by your poison." The sun broke the horizon and her body was on fire, "Farewell," the blaze that engulfed her set the matters on fire which shot up to the ceiling starting a fire in the crawlspace which quickly spread to all things flammable with in close range.

The fire at the prison was in the papers the next night, that said paper was delivered to Jonny by his mentor Gaius who paid the man a visit, "I know what you've done young one."

"Are you going to tell the prince?" The memories of his maker's fate were racing through his mind.

"No, as I see it you were a little over zealous when feeding, a careless mistake for someone so young, you did what you could to save your humanity, but at the same time did not allow the arrant child to live," he shrugs as he say the next part, "So, no body no crime."

 **A/N- Malkavian's share a kind of hive mind, with Malkav their dead antediluvian at the center of it, this network allows them to communicate over great distances. Malkav's rebirth is the instant death of all Malkavian's, as he will devour them whole all at once to come back to this world.**


End file.
